


Irish Car Bomb

by triskelos



Series: Irish Car Bomb [1]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, One True Pairing, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Жизнь умеет подбрасывать сюрпризы тогда, когда совсем их не ждешь. Можно считать своего друга забавным чудаком, смеяться над его шутками и игнорировать колкости, но ничто не подготовит тебя к тому, что случится потом. Именно за это Кейти и Брэдли выпили после окончания съемок, сидя по полу ее крохотной и слишком яркой кухни. Каждый из них при этом думал о своем личном нежданном сюрпризе.
Relationships: Anthony Stewart Head/Katie McGrath, Bradley James/Colin Morgan, Katie McGrath&Bradley James, Santiago Cabrera/Katie McGrath
Series: Irish Car Bomb [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204961
Kudos: 1





	1. Первый сезон

**Author's Note:**

> Слов нет для того, чтобы описать, как я рада, как я благодарна lenxen1984 за фактически соавторство, потому что без этого волшебного арта фика никогда бы не было, Ник и Тави, без которых фика тоже бы не было, и которые невероятно вдохновляли меня даже тем, что делились со мной живыми эмоциями. Девочки, вы самые лучшие, я безумно люблю вас троих и прекрасно понимаю, что без вас не справилась бы!  
> A/N: Я никогда не была на съемках Мерлина, потому идеальной матчасти здесь нет. Могут быть погрешности, могут быть фактические ошибки касательно того, что и как именно снималось, где снимали какую сцену и сколько раз за сезон съемочная группа перемещается между локациями. Мне хочется  
> думать, что факты здесь – не главное. Это в первую очередь фик об отношениях – о любви, взаимной и не очень, о притяжении, о настоящей крепкой дружбе. О дожде, разговорах на полу, поцелуях в темноте и шоколадных эклерах.  
> Ирландская (автомобильная) бомба (Irish Car Bomb) — алкогольный коктейль, состоящий из ирландского пива (обычно Гиннеса), ликера Бейлис и виски Джемесон. Половина рюмки виски заливается сливочным ликером, затем в пивной бокал наливается пиво (до середины). Рюмка резко вбрасывается в бокал, после чего коктейль нужно выпить залпом, до того, как ингредиенты смешаются.

Жизнь умеет подбрасывать сюрпризы тогда, когда совсем их не ждешь.

Можно считать своего друга забавным чудаком, смеяться над его шутками и игнорировать колкости, но ничто не подготовит тебя к тому, что случится потом. Именно за это Кейти и Брэдли выпили после окончания съемок, сидя на полу ее крохотной и слишком яркой кухни. Каждый из них при этом думал о своем личном нежданном сюрпризе.

Они не были друзьями, мало общались и, по правде говоря, терпеть друг друга не могли. Да, они провели вместе восемь месяцев съемок, только это еще не повод смеяться над шутками или добавлять друг друга в друзья на фейсбуке. Но после очередного срочного переозвучивания трейлера все разошлись в разные стороны, оставив их стоять в холле студии. У Брэдли была с собой бутылка скотча – подарок от агента, он толком и не понял, за что, - а Кейти жила рядом.

У них обоих было отвратительное настроение, на улице лил дождь, потому уже через двадцать минут они разливали виски по двум единственным стаканам в ее доме. МакГрат казалась ему катастрофой во всех возможных смыслах. У нее был далеко не солнечный характер, огромные уродливые очки и любовь к чтению толстых, похожих на кирпичи книг. В ее квартире не было стульев, посуды и занавесок, кухня была красно-оранжевой, а сама она постоянно чертыхалась и критиковала выпивку. Хотя Брэдли было настолько паршиво, что пить в таком настроении нужно было исключительно со злой ирландкой.

\- Поверь мне, - сказала она, хмуро рассматривая стакан на свет. – Эта бурда не имеет никакого отношения к скотчу, что бы там тебе ни говорили.

Он заскрипел зубами, отпил глоток и неожиданно согласился с ней.

\- Пойдем, - сказала она, надевая куртку.

В двух кварталах от ее дома, в подозрительной подворотне, обнаружился ирландский паб. Играла какая-то группа, мест не было, потому они приткнулись у стойки и заказали по пинте «Гиннеса». Разговаривать не хотелось, и первая пинта закончилась быстро, а после второй Брэдли нестерпимо захотелось курить. Он уже больше года пытался уговорить себя бросить, но это было выше его сил – стоило ему немного выпить, как он начинал мечтать о пачке сигарет и зажигалке.

Кейти болтала с барменом. Брэдли понятия не имел, как она умудрялась слышать хоть что-то в этом грохоте, потому тоскливо оглянулся по сторонам и привычным жестом похлопал по карманам. Курить хотелось все сильнее.

Прямо перед ним на столе вдруг оказались сигарета и коробок спичек.

Он поднял глаза и увидел насмешливое выражение глаз МакГрат.

\- У тебя такое лицо, как будто ты сейчас взорвешься, - прокричала она ему на ухо. – Вот, травись на здоровье. Но знай: я бросила еще в  
колледже.

Остаток вечера он помнил смутно. Пиво, еще пиво, еще одна сигарета, МакГрат, представляющая его бармену и его друзьям, снова пиво… Потом перед ним вдруг поставили еще одну кружку пива и заставили топить в ней рюмку с виски и чем-то еще, подозрительно похожим на сладкую бурду, которую очень любила его мама. 

\- Это что? – попытался уточнить он.

\- Заткнись и пей, - дружелюбно посоветовала МакГрат и подняла свою кружку.

Так в его жизни и появилась Кейти – лучший друг и приятель по неудачам, с которой Брэдли посчастливилось подхватить один и тот же вирус невезения.


	2. Второй сезон, ч. 1

Ровно через год они с Кейти снова пили виски на ее кухне. За год квартира обзавелась мебелью и такими жизненно необходимыми вещами как штопор, стаканы, чайник, диванные подушки и исправная проводка. А еще – полной комнатой одежды, стопками книг, выстроенными вдоль стены и несколькими мумифицированными растениями в горшках.

Брэдли не мог понять, почему Кейти не съедет отсюда – сейчас, после успеха сериала, она вполне могла позволить себе квартиру получше. Но она явно не искала легких путей.

\- Выгляни в окно, - сказала она ему, когда он впервые завел об этом разговор. – Я помню, как только приехала в Лондон – без знакомых, без квартиры, без всего. Посмотрела несколько крошечных курятников, но все было совершенно не мое. А потом зашла сюда, вышла на балкон и увидела эту улочку - супермаркет, газетный киоск, благотворительную лавку, круглосуточную аптеку. И комнаты – они тогда были чуть ли не газетами оклеены, но такие большие и светлые… Я тогда подумала – ну, и что мне еще надо? Разве что бар по соседству. А через пару дней нашелся и он. Так что нет, спасибо, хватит с меня  
переездов.

Брэдли только пожал плечам. Самому ему очень даже нравилось жить в новом доме, где был швейцар, работал лифт и не приходилось каждую ночь слушать грохот музыки из соседних злачных заведений.

В тот вечер они, тем не менее, пили хороший виски, подарок Колина. Почему тот решил подарить ему на день рождения именно бутылку виски, а не что-нибудь другое, было для Брэдли загадкой. Он ожидал получить от него резинового паука (в память об их совместном ночном спасении насекомого), или какую-нибудь занудную книгу, или еще что- нибудь глупое и ненужное. Но нет, на вечеринке Колин, улыбаясь, вручил ему бутылку «Джемесон». За год до того он тайком от руководства подарил Брэдли флешку со всеми видео, которые записал за время съемок. Брэдли засмотрел их до дыр – в сыром виде, без  
монтажа, все их совместные глупости казались еще глупее и бессмысленнее, но оттого их только приятнее было вспоминать.

Кейти же опоздала на его вечеринку на два часа и подарила ему ту самую занудную книгу, которую по всем законам должен был подарить Колин. За год до того она поздравила его смской и не пришла на вечеринку, потому что была в Брайтоне «с другом». А сейчас сидела напротив него и рассматривала на свет виски в стакане.

\- Неплохой, - вынесла она свой вердикт и, зажмурившись, отпила глоток.

Брэдли последовал ее примеру.

\- Тебе не кажется, что мы с тобой всегда пьем, когда встречаемся?

\- В каком смысле? – удивилась Кейти.

\- Ну, ты вот помнишь хоть один случай, когда бы мы не пили? Вот просто сидели бы у тебя на диване, смотрели футбол по телеку и не пили?

\- Брэдли, у меня нет телека.

\- Ну что ты к словам придираешься? Я тебе пытаюсь открыть глаза на страшную вещь – мы с тобой на пути к коллективному алкоголизму.

Кейти покрутила пальцем у виска.

\- Вряд ли, я слишком ленивая, чтобы стать алкоголиком. А вот ты – вполне. Так что с этой минуты ты в завязке, я прослежу.

С ней совершенно невозможно было поговорить серьезно. Брэдли вздохнул и на всякий случай подвинул бутылку поближе к себе.  
Он снова разлил янтарную жидкость по стаканам и прислонился к стене, потихоньку отхлебывая из своего. Кейти ушла в комнату, чтобы снять линзы. Вернулась она уже в очках, на ходу собирая волосы в хвост.

\- Я тут подумала… - начала она, и Брэдли, несмотря на расслабленное состояние, сразу понял, что произойдет что-то нехорошее. – Как ты понял, что влюбился?

\- Что?

\- У тебя со слухом проблемы?

\- Ты о чем?

Кейти вздохнула и опустилась на пол напротив него.

\- Те, кто говорят, что я плохая актриса, никогда не видели, как ты врешь.

Брэдли уставился в стакан, пытаясь сообразить, как перевести разговор в другое русло. В голове не было ни одной толковой мысли, кроме «Как?» и «Откуда?». И еще, возможно, «За что?!».

Кейти тоже молчала. Когда он оторвал взгляд от стакана, она насмешливо смотрела на него поверх своих ужасных библиотекарских очков.

\- Вот что ты за человек, МакГрат?

Она только шире улыбнулась.

\- Давай, рассказывай. Я тебя не трогала, пока мы снимали, а то ты бы совсем с ума сошел. Но сейчас выкладывай все на бочку, я замечательный советчик в таких делах.

Брэдли в этом сильно сомневался.

\- Откуда ты все знаешь? – проворчал он, опрокидывая свой стакан залпом.

\- У меня есть глаза и уши. Плюс я тебя знаю. И почти не помню тебя другим.

Брэдли непонимающе нахмурился.

\- Невлюбленным, - пояснила Кейти. – Сама не верю, что говорю такое, но тебе влюбленность идет.

Брэдли хотелось провалиться сквозь пол и осчастливить своим появлением сварливую соседку миссис Джейсон, которая постоянно  
жаловалась на то, что они слишком громко смеются.

\- Ну, как ты понял, что влюбился?

\- Не знаю, - вздохнул он. И, увидев ее ухмылку, продолжил, - Правда, не знаю. У меня вообще какая-то каша в голове…

\- А ты вообще… - непривычно осторожно начала Кейти. – Ну, в смысле, вообще с парнями?

\- Вообще с парнями я да, но вот с Колином из всех парней вообще-то нет, - вдруг развеселился Брэдли. – Надо же, чем-то тебя все-таки можно смутить.

\- Идиот! – беззлобно бросила Кейти и налила себе еще виски. – Кто тебя знает, вы, мужчины, вообще в этом плане странные. Скажи вам обычную вещь – вы тут же на стенку лезете, и не угадаешь никак. 

В прихожей запиликал домофон.

\- Пицца, - зевнув, сказала Кейти, но даже не подумала вставать с пола.

– Как раз вовремя, а то мы с тобой и правда так в реабилитационный центр загремим.

Брэдли, поняв намек, пошел в прихожую. Через несколько минут они уже с удовольствием жевали горячую пиццу, все так же сидя на  
кухонном полу.

\- Мне и дальше тебя пытать? - поинтересовалась Кейти. – Потому что я могу. И у меня на тебя горы компромата, потому осторожнее, Джеймс. Давай, со всеми грязными подробностями.

\- Да нет никаких грязных подробностей! Он мне нравится, я ему, судя по всему, нет. И у него есть какая-то Зои, которой он постоянно строчит письма по электронке. А я…

\- Что – ты?

\- Ничего, - огрызнулся он, но мягче, чем собирался. – Я понятия не имею, как так получилось. У меня таких случаев в жизни вообще не было.

\- Но парни были? – уточнила Кейти с невероятно раздражающим любопытством.

\- Да дались тебе эти парни!

\- Дались! Я тебя целый год раскусить не могла, потому сейчас хочу знать все.

У Брэдли на языке вертелись сотни едких ответов, но он промолчал. Ему настолько надоело самому трепать себе нервы! Рассказать обо всей этой глупости, а уж тем более рассказать о ней Кейти, которая, несмотря на всех ее тараканов, никогда бы его не выдала, было неожиданно легко и приятно.

\- От любопытства кошка сдохла, - все же не сдержался он. – Были парни. Два. Один еще в школе, ну, в лагере. Поцеловались, погладили друг друга, и тут нас чуть не застукали. Вот и все. А второй – в театральной школе, мой одногруппник. Тогда все уже серьезно было, по полной программе, но мы с ним недолго были вместе - он бросил учебу и куда-то переехал.

\- То есть опыта у тебя – на три пенни. И в парней ты раньше не влюблялся, просто спал с ними.

\- Иди ты! – обиделся Брэдли.

Он попытался встать, но после выпитого на голодный желудок виски это было не так-то просто. Кейти поймала его за руку и потянула на  
себя.

\- Прости, ладно? – сказала она. – Нет, правда. Меня что-то уже заносить начало. Я больше не буду.

Брэдли молчал, хоть и оставил попытки уйти.

\- Я рада, что ты мне рассказал, - еще более примирительно сказала Кейти и снова сжала его руку. – Хочешь, я тебе тоже что-то расскажу?

И увидев, что Брэдли не собирается отвечать, продолжила:

\- Мы с Кэви как-то еще в школе стащили у ее мамы бутылку «Бейлиса». Она оставалась у меня на ночь, потому мы пили его из горла, а потом начали драться подушками.

Брэдли чувствовал, что удержать серьезное лицо становится все сложнее.

\- В пижамах, - продолжила Кейти. – А потом она меня поцеловала.

\- С языком?

\- Фу, что за пошлость? – притворно возмутилась Кейти. – Но вообще да, с языком.

\- Твоя история мне нравится больше, чем моя. А какие у вас были пижамы?

\- Не твое дело, - засмеялась Кейти. – И фотографий у меня тоже нет. Ну что, мы в расчете? Я больше не буду говорить глупости, а ты сможешь дразнить меня этими подушками до самой смерти.

Брэдли вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза.

\- И вы до сих пор лучшие подруги? – спросил он. – Ничего не изменилось?

\- До сих пор. Хотя сначала все странно немного было.

\- Я тоже так хочу, - сказал Брэдли. – Чтобы ничего не изменилось… если не получится, или он вообще ни о чем таком не думает, или я где-нибудь ошибусь. Чтобы можно было так, как у вас – посмеяться и остаться друзьями.

\- Этого никто не знает. - Кейти подсела ближе и прижалась плечом к его плечу. – Но классно было бы, да? Чтобы можно было просто подойти к человеку, которого любишь, и все ему рассказать, и поцеловать, и посмотреть, что будет. А если он вдруг ничего к тебе не испытывает или занят, или еще что, просто отмотать все назад, чтобы он ничего не помнил. И ты тоже.

\- Ага.

Если бы Брэдли слушал внимательнее и был чуть трезвее, он бы уловил в ее словах нотку странной горечи и даже злости. Но он почти не спал предыдущей ночью, не очень хорошо переносил крепкий алкоголь, да и просто слишком расслабился, чтобы что-то заподозрить.

\- Ну что, пойдем спать? – спросила Кейти, поднимаясь.

\- Я, наверное, домой поеду, - пробормотал Брэдли.

Кейти хмыкнула.

\- Ты так говоришь каждый раз. И мне приходится тратить полчаса на то, чтобы уговорить тебя остаться. Сейчас у меня нет на это сил, потому в двух словах – уже два часа ночи, ты еле на ногах стоишь и засыпаешь на ходу, на улице дождь, а такси приедет не раньше, чем минут через сорок. Хочешь ждать – пожалуйста. Нет - твой диван тебя ждет. Спокойной ночи.

Она чмокнула его в лоб и ушла в спальню. Брэдли постоял пару минут, думая о том, какое такси вызвать. Потом, вздохнув, побрел в комнату, к «своему» дивану. 

***

На свой день рождения Кейти улетела домой, в Дублин. Брэдли даже немного растерялся – он ожидал большой вечеринки и за несколько месяцев подготовил ей подарок. Но очередную занудную книгу и зеленую шелковую шаль, которую его заставила купить для Кейти его мама, он смог вручить ей только в ноябре, в Кардиффе. 

Второй сезон как раз шел на ВВС, и в виду небывалых рейтингов их просто замучили самыми разными мероприятиями. Зажигать рождественские огоньки было вполне приятно, особенно по сравнению с интервью, на которых он чувствовал себя полным идиотом, и фотосессиями, где с ним происходило то же самое.

Кейти выглядела похудевшей и какой-то грустной. Она обрадовалась подарку, обняла его и даже что-то съязвила на тему их с Колином «совместной дурацкой растительности на лице». Но Брэдли видел, что с ней что-то не так. Он уже давно понял, что домой в редкие свободные дни Кейти выбирается в основном для того, чтобы зализать раны – после какой-нибудь неудачи или просто тяжелого периода. В этот раз Ирландия явно не помогла.

\- Ты в порядке, Белоснежка? – шепотом спросил он, когда они ждали выхода на сцену.

\- Лучше не бывает, - криво усмехнулась Кейти.

Ведущий начал объявлять их имена, и Кейти в мгновение преобразилась – счастливо заулыбалась и легко взбежала по ступенькам на сцену. Брэдли оставалось только завидовать ее талантам – у него на душе скребли кошки, потому изобразить счастье от общения с публикой получилось плохо.

Кейти сияла весь вечер – смеялась, шутила, после окончания официальной части долго и с удовольствием раздавала автографы, общалась и фотографировалась с поклонниками. Но стоило людям начать расходиться, как ее улыбка потускнела и исчезла. Студийный фотограф хотел сфотографировать их около баннера, и снимок получился очень вымученным – их всех давно трясло от холода и пронизывающего ветра. Брэдли, забыв об их с Кейти негласной договоренности, обнял ее и покрепче прижал к себе – она выглядела так, словно она сейчас просто упадет. Она с радостью откинулась ему на грудь, и накрыл ее холодные ладошки своими – впервые за все время бесконечных фотосессий он не думал о том, куда деть руки. Колин положил руку ему на спину, по просьбе фотографа придвигаясь ближе, и Брэдли подумал, что с радостью постоял бы так несколько часов, несмотря на ветер и все снижающуюся температуру – чтобы Кейти все так же прижималась к нему, и чтобы Колин все так же вел раскрытой ладонью по его спине вверх, к плечу.

Через пару дней он нашел эту фотографию и сохранил ее прямо на рабочий стол. А еще через пару дней оказалось, что она стала причиной невероятного оживления в интернете. Блоги и форумы сходили с ума и начинали планировать их с Кейти свадьбу, семейную жизнь и троих детей. На студии все были очень довольны – не придумаешь лучшей рекламы для сериала, чем любовь и романтика.

Тони потом говорил, что им очень повезло со страной – в Штатах они бы не отделались одной фотографией, нужно было бы ходить по улицам, держась за ручки, и надеяться, что их встретит хоть какой-нибудь папарацци. Кейти отшучивалась – неловко и как-то почти неуклюже, что было совсем не похоже на нее. 

В тот же вечер Брэдли поволок ее на поздний «ужин» - шоколадные эклеры в кофейне их же гостиницы. Он хотел собрать всех, но ничего не получилось. Тони куда-то исчез, Энджел не спала предыдущую ночь и валилась с ног от усталости, а Колин всю дорогу до отеля разговаривал по телефону с этой своей Зои. Разговор, судя по всему, был серьезным. В холле он, не отрывая телефон от уха, помахал им на прощание и ушел к себе. Брэдли старался не подавать виду, но его настроение в ту же минуту снизилось на три отметки и стало удручающе похоже на настроение МакГрат.

Кондитерская уже была полностью готова к Рождеству – венки, гирлянды, свечи, омела, и, к их большой радости, рождественское меню с глинтвейном. Они сели за столик под окном и с удовольствием чокнулись чашками.

\- Что с тобой такое, МакГрат? – решил не ходить вокруг да около Брэдли.

Кейти поболтала горячим вином в стеклянной чашке, рассматривая его на свет – одна из ее странных, но забавных привычек.

\- Да все со мной в порядке, - устало сказала она. – Почти. Просто что-то я устала от всего, и двух недель дома было мало.

\- Мало? Глядя на тебя, кажется, что ты дома на шахте работала, а не отдыхала!

\- Спасибо, Страшила. Сам давно в зеркало смотрел?

\- Да ну тебя.

Они молчали несколько минут. Кейти сосредоточенно рассматривала эклеры на тарелке, словно выбирала самый вкусный. Брэдли смотрел в окно – было уже поздно, потому на улицах почти не было людей. Казалось, что в любую минуту может пойти снег – то ли из-за неожиданного для такой поры холода, то ли благодаря украшениям и духу Рождества, наполнявшему Кардифф.

\- Давай чуть позже об этом поговорим, а? – отозвалась наконец Кейти. – Я сейчас что-то совсем не в настроении. Хочется в тот бар, помнишь, который возле моего дома? Выпить по паре «бомб», подпевать группе и забыть обо всем.

\- Значит через неделю, на том же месте в девять вечера, - улыбнулся Брэдли. – И только попробуй после этого все мне не рассказать. 

\- Посмотрим, - усмехнулась она. – Расскажи мне лучше, как у вас дела с Колином. 

\- Да никак, сама же видишь. Каждые пять минут звонит своей Зои. Когда мы летели сюда, весь полет читал какой-то сценарий, сказал, что хорошую роль предложили, хоть денег на этом особенно и не заработаешь. А я сидел и смотрел в окно, потому что делать больше нечего было, а придумать что-то интереснее и важнее сценария не получалось. По-моему, премия Дарвина в этом году моя.

\- Типун тебе на язык!

\- А что? – удивился Брэдли.

\- Погугли потом, хоть узнаешь, за что ее дают.

Допив глинтвейн, Кейти заметно повеселела и, видимо, наконец-то согрелась. Рассказала ему о поездке домой, о братьях, о том, что друг ее отца сказал за обедом, что видел ее в «Тюдорах», и она не знала, куда ей после этого деться.

\- Вот он говорит: «О, я тебя там помню», а при этом-то явно думает «Я помню твою задницу!». И вот что делать?

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Брэдли. – Может, не показывать задницу?

Кейти потянулась к нему с явным намерением дать подзатыльник.

\- Доброй ночи, молодежь!

Кейти повернулась на звук голоса и, убрав руку, покраснела до самых ушей. Такой Брэдли ее еще никогда не видел. К ним приближались Тони и Сара, раскрасневшиеся от холода и счастливо улыбающиеся.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся им Брэдли. – Тони, мы тебя искали, но ты куда-то исчез.

\- Нужно было встретить Сару, я и так чуть не опоздал.

\- Не чуть, а опоздал, - рассмеялась Сара. – Хотя я к этому за столько лет почти привыкла.

\- Садитесь к нам, - улыбнулась Кейти. – И возьмите по эклеру, потому что если мы съедим еще по одному, то до номеров не дойдем.

\- Спасибо, - покачала головой Сара. – Но я так устала, что больше всего хочется сейчас проспать часов двенадцать. Увидимся завтра?

\- Конечно.

Брэдли проводил их глазами и потому, наверное, не заметил, в какой момент Кейти опять погрустнела.

\- Давай по домам, да? – сказала она и показательно зевнула, прикрывая рот рукой. – Я бы тоже часов двенадцать проспала.

Брэдли не знал, удалось ли ей заснуть, но сам он всю ночь ворочался с боку на бок, пытаясь понять, как же все в его жизни сложилось настолько по-дурацки. И что происходит с МакГрат, которая начинала пугать его своими переменами настроения.

***

Рождественская ярмарка расположилась вдоль узкой улочки Кардиффа и была похожа на один сплошной подарок, красиво упакованный и пахнущий корицей.

Кейти куталась в огромный шарф и в сотый раз уговаривала Колина не покупать маме на Рождество ароматические свечи.

\- Сам подумай, - говорила она. – Каждый может купить в подарок какую-то ароматическую ерунду – свечи, соль для ванны, какую-нибудь глупость вроде масел… Это самый неинтересный в мире подарок! Такое ей кто хочешь подарить может.

\- Да что ты говоришь? – беззлобно отшучивался Колин. – Если бы с моей мамой было все так просто, я бы твоего совета не спрашивал. Потому что моя мама любит только смотреть телевизор. И готовить. И рассказывать мне о том, что я слишком редко приезжаю домой.

\- Это все мамы любят, - успокоил его Брэдли.

Сам он уже выбрал в подарок своей маме одеяло из уэльского твида и тихо радовался тому, что с с ней все как раз было просто. Она любила народные ремесла, фотокниги, красивые шали и довоенные украшения. И, разумеется, рассказывать Брэдли о том, что он редко приезжает домой.

Он оглянулся по сторонам и в который раз удивился тому, насколько просто им до сих пор было слиться с толпой. Вчера они стояли на сцене и раздавали автографы, а сегодня никто не обращал на их компанию никакого внимания.

\- А я не могу больше дарить ей кулинарные книги! – продолжал Колин. – Потому что у нее их и так море, а я всегда выбираю не те, что надо.

Кейти всерьез задумалась.

Они прошли еще несколько лотков. Энджел, не обращая внимания на слова Кейти, купила четыре упаковки тех самых ароматических свечей, Брэдли – несколько коробок шоколадных конфет и, украдкой, красивое зеркало на ручке, словно из сказки о Белоснежке. Оно должно было стать идеальным подарком для Кейти, если только та не начнет читать лекцию о том, что зеркальце – это второй пункт в рейтинге самых дурацких подарков и подарить его может кто угодно.

Уже начинало темнеть, и переулок словно расцвел фонариками и гирляндами. Где-то впереди играли музыканты, и не хватало только снега, чтобы поверить в то, что Рождество не через месяц, а прямо сейчас, этим волшебным вечером.

У очередного лотка Энджел поставила пакеты с покупками на землю и сказала, что не двинется с места, пока они не отдадут дань самой главной традиции – глинтвейну и пирожкам со специями. Никто не возражал, потому уже через пару минут Брэдли и Энджел сидели за столиком ближайшего кафе и грели руки о бумажные стаканчики с глинтвейном. Колин, который все так же не пил, рассматривал соседний прилавок. Кейти со стаканчиком в руке любовалась стеклянными ангелами, которых продавал пожилой мужчина в морском бушлате.

\- Хорошо получилось, да? – улыбнулась Энджел. – Вроде бы и по работе приехали, но так все весело и легко, как будто на отдыхе. И ярмарка замечательная, в Лондоне все не так. Жаль только, что Тони с Сарой не пошли с нами…

Брэдли кивнул, открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и замер на месте. Он посмотрел на Энджел, затем перевел взгляд на Кейти, расплачивающуюся за ангелов, и вдруг все понял. Словно головоломка, о которой он даже не подозревал, сама сложилась у него в голове. Ему сложно было в это поверить, но другого объяснения быть не могло. Он помнил, когда именно Кейти изменилась – где-то в сентябре, после того, как они с Тони вернулись на съемки с церемонии награждения. Тогда он почти не придал этому значения – они все к тому моменту устали до чертиков и мечтали только об окончании съемок. Но именно тогда-то все и началось – Кейти стала какой-то замкнутой, словно постоянно что-то обдумывала и взвешивала.

Брэдли зажмурился и помотал головой. Нет, не может быть, это же как-то…

\- Ты что? – удивленно спросила Энджел.

\- Ничего, - соврал он. – Язык обжег.

\- Сколько тебе, говоришь, лет?

\- Ха-ха-ха!

Он опять посмотрел на Кейти. Говорить с ней на эту тему или лучше не стоит? А если он ошибается? А если нет?!

\- Я придумал! – сказал вдруг Колин, непонятно как оказавшийся рядом.

\- Что? – ошарашено спросил Брэдли.

Колин сидел на том же месте, где еще минуту назад была Энджел. А сама она уже стояла рядом с Кейти у следующего киоска и они, бурно жестикулируя, обсуждали какие-то полотняные сумки. 

\- Я придумал подарок! – довольно сказал Колин. – У них с отцом в этом году была годовщина свадьбы.

\- И?

\- И половину медового месяца они провели в Уэльсе!

\- Ты хочешь подарить им Уэльс? – попытался пошутить Брэдли.

Обычно ему хватало одного присутствия Колина, чтобы начать вести себя, как полный идиот. А сейчас этот эффект усугубился благодаря МакГрат и ее тайнам.

\- Почти, - улыбнулся Колин. – Они были в Ньюпорте, в гостинице маминой тетки. Я хочу найти какой-нибудь фотоальбом или открытки, или еще что-то в этом роде. Думаю, маме это понравится.

\- Если она хоть в чем-то похожа на мою, то будет вытирать слезы и весь вечер обнимать тебя по любому поводу! – воодушевился Брэдли. 

У него вдруг появилась возможность убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом – провести хоть немного времени с Колином и заодно сбежать от Кейти и ее проблемы до тех пор, пока не придумает, как лучше завести об этом разговор.

\- Тогда я знаю, где нужно искать, - сказал он. – Пойдем?

\- Конечно, - снова улыбнулся Колин, и Брэдли на мгновение поглупел.

Они попрощались с девочками, которые как раз закончили разорять киоск с сумками. Кейти на прощание многозначительно подмигнула Брэдли, но тот даже не подумал отвечать. Сейчас, когда первый шок уже прошел, он почему-то начинал злиться на нее - за то, что вляпалась в такую дурацкую ситуацию, и особенно за то, что не рассказала ему.

Эту книжную лавку Брэдли нашел еще во время съемок первого сезона – его мама действительно любила фотокниги, и он искал на ее день рождения что-нибудь особенное. Первый же альбом, который он взял в руки, оказался именно тем, что нужно – расследованием по теме Артурианских легенд, с фотографиями и отрывками рукописей. Это был как раз тот случай, когда мама вытирала слезы и постоянно обнимала его.

Идти было недалеко, но по дороге они успели продрогнуть – с залива дул морозный ветер, совсем не осенний. Колин был в хорошем настроении, и Брэдли не мог перестать бросать на него слишком уж откровенные взгляды. Это было сильнее него – Колин очень редко улыбался так весело и открыто, от всей души. Кто бы что ни думал после их видео-дневников, в действительности все было не так. Да, они дурачились, записывали разные смешные глупости на камеру, но совсем не были лучшими друзьями. Колин большую часть времени на съемках проводил за чтением сценария или разговорами со всеми вокруг, но Брэдли в этот круг попадал достаточно редко. Не потому, что не хотел, просто так уж получалось – он никогда не знал, что сказать, поэтому старался больше шутить, а шутки часто выходили плоскими и глупыми. Потому ему всегда катастрофически не хватало общения – он и так слишком часто ловил себя на том, что взглядом ищет Колина на площадке и начинает глупо улыбаться, когда тот появляется в поле видимости. Неудивительно, что Кейти так просто  
его раскусила… 

При воспоминании о Кейти его настроение резко упало. Нужно было придумать, что делать, как заговорить с ней, что сказать, как не показаться ей при этом полной свиньей… 

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Колин, и Брэдли не сразу понял, что обращается он к нему.

\- Да, - ответил он машинально, но, увидев глаза Колина, не смог сдержать улыбку. – Правда, все хорошо. Я просто пытаюсь вспомнить дорогу.

\- И кто-то еще смеялся над тем, что я всегда теряюсь в Кардиффе!

\- Потому что ты и правда всегда теряешься! Как так можно? Мы же второй год здесь практически живем!

Колин махнул рукой, улыбнулся краешками глаз, и Брэдли в полной мере осознал, как сильно он вляпался. Несмотря ни на что – ни на глупые шутки, ни на дефицит общения, ни даже на неизвестную ему ирландскую девушку по имени Зои – его сердце все равно пропускало удар в такие моменты. В моменты, когда казалось, что между ними что-то есть – симпатия, химия, влечение, неважно. То, что есть между Артуром и Мерлином, то непонятное и почти незнакомое ему состояние, когда можно не отрываясь смотреть друг другу в глаза и ничего не говорить. Парный гипноз или парное волшебство, Брэдли  
даже не знал, можно ли это описать словами и не выглядеть при этом влюбленным подростком.

Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя.

\- Вон там, видишь вывеску?

Витрина лавки была украшена несколькими гирляндами, и книги, выставленные в ней, выглядели настоящими сокровищами. Колин мгновенно нашел коробку старых открыток и с головой углубился в их изучение. Брэдли отошел чуть дальше, за стеллажи, и попытался убить время, рассматривая корешки более новых книг. Одно из названий заинтересовало его – он всегда любил мистические истории, еще со школьных лет, потому все, что начиналось со слов «вампиры», «оборотень» или «таинственный», привлекало его внимание.

Он пролистнул пару страниц, вчитался и даже не заметил, как пролетело время…

\- Серьезно? «Узы крови»?

Брэдли подпрыгнул от неожиданности и едва не уронил книгу.

\- Что? – спросил он, чувствуя, что краснеет.

\- Ничего, - съязвил Колин, непонятно каким образом оказавшийся рядом. – Ты читаешь книги про вампиров, спрятавшись за полками. А это явно первый признак Апокалипсиса.

\- Почему все считают, что я не умею читать? – возмутился Брэдли.

Он все еще мял книгу в руках, пытаясь решить, что делать с ней дальше – поставить на полку и притвориться, что его не интересуют никакие книги, или купить ее и весь остаток серии, чтобы узнать, что же случится дальше.

Колин пожал плечами.

\- Потому, наверное, что я знаю тебя больше года и сегодня впервые увидел с книгой в руках.

\- Я тебя тоже с книгами как-то не замечал.

\- Есть такое, - добродушно усмехнулся Колин. – Я больше люблю в какую-нибудь ерунду на телефоне играть – так хоть слова не забываешь. Можно даже про себя повторять, пока складываешь кубики.

Брэдли дал себе обещание как-нибудь попробовать этот метод.

\- Ну как, нашел что-нибудь?

Колин потряс бумажным пакетом, который держал в руках.

\- Календарь и пара открыток. Отдам одну из них в мастерскую и подарю потом как картину.

\- Мама будет счастлива, - без тени иронии сказал Брэдли и пошел к кассе, держа в руках ту самую книгу.

***

На обратном пути они сделали большой крюк – несмотря на холод, хотелось проветриться и в полной мере почувствовать один из немногих выходных, которые им выпадали в последнее время. На следующее утро Колин уезжал на съемки в крохотный городок с непроизносимым названием. Брэдли улетал вечером, Кейти и Энджел – на следующий день, в обед. Всех ждала работа – съемки, интервью, мероприятия, на которых обязательно нужно было появиться, встречи с агентами… Хотя по сравнению с остальными Брэдли чувствовал себя бездельником. Он точно знал, что первые пару дней проведет дома – выключит телефоны, задернет шторы и проспит несколько суток, с перерывами на пиццу и какой-нибудь фильм по телевизору. Через неделю у него было запланировано прослушивание, еще через пару дней – фотографии для газеты. Вот и все планы до декабря. Пока все снимались или играли в театре, или хотя бы рассказывали журналам о своем гардеробе, он не делал совершенно ничего полезного. «Мерлин» становился все более популярным, но водопада предложений и ролей все так же не было. Он понятия не имел, чем будет заниматься до конца марта, когда снова начнутся съемки во Франции.

Он сам не понимал, зачем рассказывает об этом Колину, но просто не мог остановиться. И с каждым словом почему-то становилось легче – он уже не казался себе неудачником и лентяем. Колин слушал его очень внимательно, не перебивал, только слегка нахмурился, когда Брэдли пожаловался на отсутствие ролей. 

\- Может, это и к лучшему? – наконец-то заговорил он, когда Брэдли закончил.

Они стояли, облокотившись на ограждение набережной, и смотрели в темную воду.

\- Каким образом?

\- Может, и лучше, что нет пока предложений. Сможешь определиться с тем, какие роли тебя больше интересуют. Сейчас тебе, наверное, предлагали бы только таких же самоуверенных персонажей, каких ты и играл в последнее время. Мне кажется, тебе они не очень подходят.

Брэдли повернул голову и снова встретился с ним взглядом. И снова не мог заставить себя отвести глаза.

\- Почему? – все же спросил он, не узнавая свой голос.

\- Потому что у тебя очень хорошо получаются другие вещи, - сказал Колин.

Брэдли заметил, что он тоже не пытался разорвать зрительный контакт.

\- Например?

\- Например… Да не знаю, все остальное. Все, что ты еще сейчас играешь. Потому хорошо, наверное, что и тот ваш пилот решили не продолжать...

\- Ты смотрел?

\- Конечно. Еще после первых кастингов. Ты бы надолго застрял в этом образе.

Брэдли готов был провалиться от стыда. За своего персонажа, Бена, ему было стыдно, как за самого себя. Потому, наверное, ему так хотелось играть его дальше, видеть, как он меняется, становится другим человеком… Черт, а Колин был прав. Ему хотелось играть другие эмоции – отчаяние, ревность, даже любовь. Настоящую, не секс на поминках… О Господи! Колин и это видел!

Его лицо, видимо, выдало его, потому что Колин фыркнул и отвернулся.

\- Тебе, наверное, потом все говорили, что ты сам себя играл.

\- Ты даже не представляешь! – засмеялся Брэдли.

Ему почему-то стало очень легко и спокойно. Действительно, далеко не все было так плохо. Он вернется домой и будет готовиться к прослушиванию. И вообще снова начнет заниматься, хотя бы дикцией, и опять будет бегать по утрам, потому что ничто в этом мире не успокаивает его так же быстро...

Оказывается, ему все же есть о чем поговорить с Колином – без глупых шуток и розыгрышей, без выданной продюсерами камеры, без остальной части их банды. Брэдли снова повернул голову и увидел, что Колин тоже смотрит на него. Взгляд его был настолько теплым и открытым, что у Брэдли задрожали руки. Он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы Колин всегда смотрел на него именно так. 

Они вернулись в отель около десяти – голодные и продрогшие, и мечтающие только о чашке горячего чая. Кондитерская снова была совершенно пустой – никого, кроме них и продавщицы, читающей за стойкой Агату Кристи. Они выбрали тот же столик, за которым предыдущим вечером сидели Брэдли и Кейти. Колин заказал чай с бергамотом и шоколадный торт, Брэдли – дарджилинг и чизкейк. Когда он размешивал ложечкой сахар в чашке, к стеклу прилипла первая снежинка. Затем еще одна, и еще, и уже через мгновение за окном затанцевала настоящая зимняя метель. Брэдли подумал, что это хороший знак – белый снег казался ему чем-то вроде чистого листа, еще один поводом начать жить по-новому. Заняться всерьез карьерой и другими проектами, поговорить по душам с Кейти и, главное, попытаться больше общаться с Колином. Из этого могло ничего не получиться, но даже в таком случае он хотел быть хотя бы его другом. Он вдруг понял, что за несколько часов, которые они провели вместе, Колин ни разу не звонил своей Зои. Не звонил, не писал смски, даже не доставал телефон из кармана. Он этой неожиданно приятной мысли Брэдли расплылся в улыбке и постарался спрятать ее за чашкой чая.

\- Что? – спросил Колин.

\- Ничего. Хорошо сегодня было, да? – неожиданно вырвалось у Брэдли.

Колин внимательно посмотрел на него поверх своей чашки.

\- Да, - кивнул он. – Хорошо.

***

Они просидели за столиком больше часа. Колин рассказывал ему о новом проекте, о персонажах, даже пересказывал сценарий. По большому счету, он не имел права этого делать, и оттого Брэдли было только интереснее узнать о сюжете все. К тому моменту как Колин закончил, Брэдли уже изнывал от желания увидеть готовый фильм и, вместе с тем, от зависти к Колину, которому везло на такие классные роли.

\- С тебя приглашения не премьеру. Нет, стой! Не только на премьеру, еще и на допремьерный показ! – сказал он, когда они уже выходили из кафе. – Когда вы закончите?

\- Съемки – до середины декабря. Монтаж – понятия не имею, это уже как карта ляжет, - улыбнулся Колин.

\- То есть тебя до середины декабря не будет? – как можно более спокойно спросил Брэдли, пытаясь не выдать своего интереса.

\- Да, где-то так. Если все будет хорошо.

Они попрощались в холле третьего этажа – Колин должен был быть в аэропорту рано утром, потому у них были все шансы не увидеться еще месяц. Брэдли пожал ему руку, неудачно попытался пошутить и почувствовал, что снова деревенеет, как раньше, на площадке.

\- Пока, Брэдли, - усмехнулся Колин. – Созвонимся.

«Еще бы!» - подумал про себя Брэдли, направляясь к своему номеру.

Повернув за угол, он остановился, как вкопанный. В конце коридора, у приоткрытой балконной двери, Кейти как ни в чем не бывало разговаривала с Тони. Вернее, они как раз прощались. Тони потрепал ее по плечу и зашел в свой номер, а Кейти, прильнув к двери, рассматривала падающий снег. Радужное настроение Брэдли улетучилось в мгновение ока.

\- Черт, МакГрат, что ты творишь?!

\- Что? – Кейти обернулась, и, увидев его, улыбнулась. – Рассказывай, как все было! Я видела вас в кафе, но решила не мешать…

\- Я не о том!

Он затащил ее к себе в номер, и тогда уже дал волю своей злости.

\- Так вот о чем ты не могла мне рассказать?! Ты что, с ума сошла?

Кейти резко изменилась в лице.

\- Что…?

\- Не перебивай меня!

Брэдли понимал, что практически кричит на нее, но не мог успокоиться. Неужели она не понимала, чем это все могло закончиться? Хотя нет, не «могло» - чем это все непременно закончится?

\- Он старше тебя в два раза! Он… У него… Он не один! А у тебя такое лицо, когда ты с ним разговариваешь, как будто… Черт, как же я раньше не заметил?! Ты же понимаешь, что ничего хорошего из этого не будет?! Ни ему, ни тем более тебе! Ты же вроде бы умная!

Кейти, не говоря ни слова, освободила свои запястья из его рук и тихо вышла из номера. Даже дверью не хлопнула - просто ушла, словно его в комнате вообще не было.

Брэдли в сердцах пнул кровать, сморщился от боли в ноге и вдруг успокоился. Он долго стоял под душем, чистил зубы, затем надел пижамные штаны и залез под одеяло. Но, несмотря на то, что день выдался длинный и насыщенный, уснуть не получалось. Он вертелся с боку на бок, смотрел в потолок, пытался считать вдохи и выдохи…

В полтретьего он сдался и включил телевизор. По двум каналам шел телемагазин, по третьему показывали старый фильм с Харрисоном Фордом. Брэдли пытался вникнуть в сюжет, но его сознание наконец-то достигло критической точки переутомления. Ему удалось задремать, но уже через час он почему-то проснулся. Холодный свет телевизора оставлял квадратное пятно на ковре, в ванной из крана капала вода, а шея совершенно затекла от неудобной позы. Брэдли выключил телевизор, открыл окно и устроился на подушке поудобнее.

Когда он закрыл глаза, то снова увидел взгляд Колина – теплый и словно искрящийся. Он тут же сменился взглядом Кейти – удивленным и обиженным, даже разочарованным. Брэдли вздохнул, перевернулся на другой бок и до самого утра не сомкнул глаз. 

***

На стук в дверь Кейти не ответила. Брэдли из вежливости постучал еще раз и только после этого дернул ручку.

Кейти сидела на кровати, сложив ноги по-турецки. Телевизор на тумбочке работал без звука – показывали какое-то реалити-шоу, которые Кейти терпеть не могла. Ее чемоданы, собранные и застегнутые, стояли у входа, сумочка и пальто лежали на кресле.

Даже не взглянув на него, она молча показала пальцем на дверь.

\- Я пришел просить прощения, - выдавил из себя Брэдли.

Ему всегда тяжело давались такие вещи, но деваться было некуда – он сам не мог поверить в то, что вчера ей наговорил.

Кейти не отреагировала, только еще раз показала на дверь.

\- Даже не надейся, - Брэдли осторожно присел на кровать рядом с ней. – Правда, прости меня, пожалуйста. Сам не знаю, что со мной случилось. Просто я… Ну, то есть…

Черт! Неужели так сложно сказать «я переживаю за тебя»?!

\- Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо, - нашелся он. – А в такой ситуации… В общем, правда, прости меня, я вчера был полным уродом. Это твое личное дело, и я с радостью тебя выслушаю, в любой ситуации. Или не буду лезть в душу, если ты не хочешь говорить.

Кейти молчала.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Брэдли. – Время тяжелой артиллерии. Дам тебе немного компромата на себя. Не обещаю бой подушками, но все же… Я тебе не рассказывал о Люси Джеймсон? Нет? Как-нибудь расскажу. Я с ней вроде бы как встречался в школе. Как-то она мне говорит: «Приходи ко мне после уроков, мама вернется только за полночь, у нее дела в другом городе». Я прихожу, мы с ней сидим на диване... В общем, как в таких случаях бывает, начинаем дурачиться, целоваться, и вдруг она расстегивает мне ширинку. Я, как ты понимаешь, только за, обеими руками. Ну, и не только руками… Засовывает она мне руку в ширинку, начинает гладить меня, все идет отлично… И тут в дом заходит ее мама! Она, оказывается, какие-то документы дома забыла, зашла забрать. У нас паника, я вылезаю в окно, прячусь в саду – штаны расстегнутые, плюс, как ты понимаешь, готов к… приключениям. Вдруг слышу за спиной крик – соседка вышла в сад и увидела меня, во всей… кхм… красе. Она потом еще долго всем рассказывала, что я извращенец и заглядываю в чужие окна. Я уже который год боюсь, что кто-нибудь у нее интервью возьмет… 

Он перевел взгляд на Кейти. Она кусала нижнюю губу, стараясь не засмеяться.

\- Кейти, ну правда, прости. Не знаю, что еще сказать. Ты же знаешь, что я за тебя. Даже если у меня иногда бывает затемнение мозга.

Кейти вздохнула.

\- Дай мне телефон этой соседки и, так и быть, мы квиты.

Брэдли едва сдержался, чтобы не чмокнуть ее в висок.

\- У меня еще пара часов до отъезда есть, можем пойти перекусить, - вместо этого предложил он. – Заодно и поговорим, если хочешь.

Кейти замотала головой.

\- Не хочу, кусок в горло не лезет.

Немного помолчав, она снова заговорила.

\- Ты все не так понял.

\- Не надо, ты же не…

\- Перестань, я не оправдываюсь. Но ты и правда понял все не так. У нас ничего не было, и быть не может. И он ни о чем даже не догадывается. Ну, по крайней мере, я так думаю. Просто я – маленькая дурочка, которая хочет именно чужой пряник.

Брэдли не знал, что на это ответить.

\- А давно…?

\- Давно, - вздохнула Кейти. – С самого начала.

\- А что тогда случилось в сентябре?

\- Что?

\- Не надо, уж это я заметил. Вы тогда вдвоем съездили в Лондон, и ты вернулась другой. Что случилось?

Кейти встала, прошлась по комнате, поправила пучок, в который были собраны ее волосы. Потом зачем-то присела на корточки перед чемоданом.

\- Ничего не случилось, - сказала она наконец-то и принялась рыться в одном из отделений. – Может, в этом и проблема? Знаешь, вот бывают такие моменты, когда тебе с человеком настолько легко и хорошо, что кажется, словно все может получиться? Когда заденете друг друга плечами или случайно поймаете взгляды друг друга – и мгновение растягивается. И ты тогда начинаешь думать – ведь это же что-то значит, ведь неспроста же человек, по которому ты сходишь с ума, только что так на тебя смотрел. А потом мгновение проходит, а за ним нет ничего. Все так же, как было до этого.

Не найдя то, что искала, Кейти открыла еще один карман чемодана и улыбнулась.

\- О, ну наконец-то!

Она достала коробку шоколадных конфет, перевязанную ленточкой, и, почему-то, черный лак для ногтей. Устроившись на кровати рядом с Брэдли, она вручила конфеты ему, а сама сняла носки и открутила крышку баночки с лаком.

\- Меня это успокаивает, - объяснила она. – С детства у меня один ритуал – сначала крашу ногти, а потом обдираю лак. Потому боюсь наращивать гелевые – я такое покрытие тоже буду обдирать, но только уже вместе с ногтями.

Брэдли понятия не имел, о чем она говорит, поэтому открыл коробку и сунул в рот конфету. Потом еще одну. А потом снял трубку и попросил принести в номер Кейти два чайника чая. 

\- А почему у тебя уже все упаковано? – спросил он, когда дверь за горничной закрылась. – Вы же с Энджи завтра улетаете. 

Кейти помотала головой. Она уже закончила ногти на ногах и теперь принялась за руки.

\- Я попросила поменять билет на сегодня. Поеду домой, в Ирландию. Мне пока нечего делать в Лондоне.

\- Кейти…

\- Прекрати, я же не вены резать собралась. Просто хочу хоть пару недель побыть в тишине и ни о чем этом не думать.

Она докрасила последний ноготь и, растопырив пальцы, взяла чашку чая серединками ладоней. Брэдли, увидев это, не сдержался и захохотал.

\- Идиот, - фыркнула Кейти. – Я бы на твоем месте молчала, моя чашка слишком близко от некоторых твоих стратегически важных мест…

\- Я весь дрожу, - съязвил Брэдли, но на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше.

\- Лучше расскажи мне про Колина. Куда вы вчера пропали? Давай, со всеми подробностями.

\- Да нет никаких подробностей, - сказал Брэдли, но, тем не менее, все равно расплылся в улыбке.

\- Ага, я вижу. Рассказывай!

За разговорами они съели полкоробки конфет и выпили весь чай. Брэдли, сам себе удивляясь, рассказал Кейти обо всем – о книге, о парапете набережной, о чизкейке и чае, и о том, что теперь он месяц будет грызть ногти и придумывать повод позвонить Колину и позвать его… куда-нибудь.

\- Не трусь, Джеймс, - усмехнулась она, когда Брэдли замолчал. – Я, конечно, лицо постороннее, но, по-моему, у вас пока все очень неплохо складывается.

\- А Зои? – застонал Брэдли, вытягиваясь на кровати и закрывая лицо руками. – А Ирландия? И то, что он вообще-то любит девочек?

\- Ты тоже любишь девочек, - резонно заметила Кейти.

\- Это не…

\- Это то же самое! То, что он встречался с девушкой, еще ни о чем не говорит. Ты тоже встречался. Ты даже со мной пытался заигрывать.

\- Пока не понял, что ты – злая женщина, - промычал Брэдли и накрыл голову подушкой.

***

Брэдли уснул, едва успев пристегнуться. Он почти не почувствовал взлет и проснулся, только когда самолет начал снижаться. Он успел краем глаза увидеть последние лучи красного солнца, всего на секунду, и их тут же поглотили тучи.

Внизу, в Лондоне, снова шел дождь. Из окна машины, встретившей его в аэропорту, Брэдли видел привычную картину: мокрые тротуары и дома, море черных зонтов и плащей. Ни следа той рождественской сказки, в которой он побывал сутки назад. Ему не верилось, что прошел всего день.

В квартире было тихо и пусто, как и всегда после долгого отсутствия. Брэдли поставил чайник, пустил горячую воду в душе, включил телевизор, который даже не собирался смотреть. Зажег свет в каждой комнате и проверил электронную почту. Разогрел в микроволновке обед, который ему оставила приходящая домработница. Долго стоял под горячим душем, до тех пор, пока подушечки пальцев совсем не сморщились. Потом залез под одеяло и лениво пощелкал каналы.

Мысль о том, что так он может провести ближайший месяц, была невыносимой. Потому он сделал единственное, что ему пришло в голову – позвонил Бену.

***

Кейти курила. Впервые со времен колледжа, впервые с тех пор, как поклялась себе, что больше никогда не прикоснется к сигаретам. После ужина она вышла в сад и, закутавшись в старое мамино пальто, присела на невысокий забор, отделяющий их землю от соседской. Щелкнула зажигалкой, с удовольствием затянулась и принялась рассматривать опавшие осенние листья под своими сапогами. Она сказала Брэдли, что уезжает отдыхать. Что не хочет думать обо всем происходящем, а мечтает просто отдохнуть и расслабиться. Но это было невероятно далеко от правды.

Она не могла не думать, не могла не переживать одни и те же моменты снова и снова. И оттого было еще более мерзко и неспокойно. В ее жизни никогда не было ничего похожего. Были парни, которые ей нравились. Были парни, которым нравилась она. Если симпатии не совпадали – что ж… Если совпадали, все обычно было довольно просто – свидания, общение, первый поцелуй, первый секс, первый совместный отдых. В какой-то момент это переставало их устраивать, и тогда они тихо расходились. У нее никогда не было больших драм в отношениях, не было громких скандалов с битьем посуды, измен или ссор. Но вместе с тем не было и настолько сильных чувств. Тем более неразделенных.

Первая неделя дома была довольно неплохой – она снова отсыпалась, что делала и до Кардиффа, сходила в кино на пару фильмов, вызвонила Кэви и вытащила ее в город. Смеясь, дурачась, меряя по очереди одежду и безжалостно критикуя вкус друг друга, они скупили половину Дублина, выпили по несколько литров капуччино и под вечер наведались в любимый бар Кейти.  
С Кэви было легко и просто – они могли болтать часами, могли говорить друг другу даже самую неприятную правду и понимать друг друга с полуслова. Она собрала волосы Кейти в какой-то необычный пучок, накрасила ее глаза чуть сильнее, чем это делала она сама, и перемена была разительной – теперь Кейти могла не бояться того, что ее узнают. Они замечательно провели вечер – пили пиво и играли в пул, и Кейти даже познакомилась с каким-то парнем, который все уговаривал ее записать его телефон. Он был довольно приятным и очень настойчивым, и она все же сдалась – достала свой блэкберри и записала его как «Эдвин из бара», потому что он был очень похож на Джулиана. На радостях он поцеловал ее в щеку, и ей было это приятно – ровно две минуты, пока она не вспомнила о Лондоне, и сентябре, и всем остальном. Утром она удалила его номер и больше не вспоминала о нем.

Следующим вечером, когда Кейти как раз пыталась убедить своих многочисленных племянниц в том, что им совсем не нужен телефон принца Артура, последний прислал ей смс.

«Мграт, у тбя вс порядке?»

\- Простите, девочки, королевские дела.

Она вышла на улицу, зябко кутаясь на холодном ветру в зеленую кофту, связанную мамой. Было около десяти вечера, потому на улице тихого пригорода, в котором жили ее родственники, не было ни души. Брэдли ответил не сразу, а когда ответил, Кейти почти не слышала его за шумом музыки.

\- Ты где, чудовище? – спросила она, не в силах сдержать смех.

\- Я с Беном, - невпопад ответил Брэдли, едва ворочая языком. – С Беном, кторый… 

\- Я поняла. Что с тобой такое, Брэдли?

\- Ничего…

Музыка стала немного приглушеннее – видимо, Брэдли вышел из клуба.

\- Когда ты после недели молчания вдруг спрашиваешь, как дела у меня, это первый признак того, что у тебя самого они хреново.

На том конце трубки повисло молчание.

\- Ты можешь не говорить так заумно? – пробормотал в трубку Брэдли. – Я тебя и на трезвую голову плохо понимаю.

\- Что случилось?

\- Ничего. В том-то и дело…

\- Господи, какая же ты принцесса!

Брэдли засмеялся - пьяно, но очень заразительно. Кейти тоже улыбнулась, пытаясь представить себе его лицо. 

\- Когда ты возвращаешься? – спросил он, отсмеявшись.

\- Не знаю, - совершенно честно ответила она. – Понятия не имею. Я не могу понять, где мне лучше – здесь или там.

\- Конечно там! – безапелляционно заявил Брэдли. – То есть здесь. То есть…

\- Я поняла, - улыбнулась Кейти. – Дай мне Бена, пожалуйста.

\- Сейчас.

Она услышала какое-то шуршание, щелчки, пока трубка наконец-то не оказалась в руках у Бена.

\- Привет, Кейти. - Он, судя по голосу, был не намного трезвее Брэдли, но Кейти больше не на кого было положиться. – Ты меня, наверное, не знаешь, но я…

\- Я тебя знаю, Бен, - остановила его Кейти. – Мы черт знает сколько времени снимаемся в соседних павильонах.

Она услышала какой-то непонятных звук и только позже поняла, что Бен хлопнул себя по лбу.

\- Точно, - сказал он.

\- Слушай, Бен, ты вроде бы чуть потрезвее и посерьезнее, потому у меня к тебе есть просьба. Тайная.

\- Да?

Ладно, подумала Кейти. Возможно, не трезвее, просто чуть серьезнее.

\- Не отдавай ему телефон, хорошо? Сунь себе в карман и не отдавай до завтрашнего дня.

\- Не вопрос, - сказал Бен. – Слушай, а ты не хочешь как-нибудь…

\- Чувак, прекрати, я тебе что говорил? – откуда-то издалека вклинился Брэдли. – С твоей небритой рожей только…

Продолжения Кейти не услышала, видимо, Бен все-таки был посерьезнее. Вздохнув и покачав головой, она пошла в дом. На следующий день она купила пачку сигарет, зажигалку и билет на самолет до Лондона.


	3. Второй сезон, ч. 2

Рейс задерживали – в Дублине была метель, в Лондоне была метель, на календаре был конец ноября, и Кейти злилась. Она ненавидела летать одна – даже без метели и задержки рейса обычно приходится убивать столько времени в зале ожидания, что можно тронуться от скуки. Она присела на одну из скамеек, собираясь почитать, но ее узнали две девочки школьного возраста, сидевшие рядом дальше. Она сфотографировалась с ними и подписала странички в их блокнотах, но после этого на нее начали заинтересованно поглядывать и остальные пассажиры.

В зале ожидания было больше пятисот человек, а Кейти была злой, сонной, и на голове у нее было обычное для выходных воронье гнездо. Потому она приняла единственно правильное решение – сунула книгу в сумку и спряталась в магазинчике, торгующем прессой. Как назло, женщина за прилавком читала сентябрьский Irish Times с фотографией Кейти на обложке – тот самый, где в статью о ней вместо фотографии мохито вставили коктейль «Космополитан», тем самым сильно повеселив некоего Брэдли Джеймса.

\- «Они делают мохито именно так, как я люблю»! – смеялся он. – То есть без рома, мяты, лаймов и льда, но зато красного цвета. МакГрат, твоя Ирландия - это какое-то особое волшебное место, где умирает даже логика.

Стараясь не делать резких движений, Кейти натянула берет до бровей, надела темные очки и как можно быстрее расплатилась за какой-то журнальчик. После чего зашла в самый дорогой в аэропорту бар, где, по понятной причине, не было ни души, и заказала капуччино. Цена заставила ее заскрипеть зубами, но за все нужно платить, особенно за уединение. Она не была скупой, и ее частенько заносило, особенно когда дело касалось одежды, обуви или книг. Но даже сейчас, когда ее финансовые дела значительно улучшились, она знала цену деньгам. Она прекрасно помнила, как еще совсем недавно была безработной и в двадцать с копейками лет не могла позволить себе заменить набойки на сапогах. Потому сейчас ей казалось преступлением отдавать столько денег за чашку обычного кофе, к тому же не самого хорошего.

Помешивая ложечкой пенку, она раскрыла журнал и замерла. С первой же страницы на нее смотрела она сама – радостная, счастливая, стоящая на красной дорожке рядом с Тони. На следующей фотографии они вдвоем держали награду. Из-за маленького размера фотографии их рук почти не было видно, но Кейти даже сейчас бросило в жар, когда она вспомнила, как дрожали в тот момент ее пальцы…

Господи, во всей Великобритании не было человека, более жалкого, чем она! Кейти попыталась снова отвлечься – отпила немного кофе, написала смски маме, Кэви и Брэдли, пролистала журнал до конца… Ничто не помогало – образы и воспоминания, которые она так долго пыталась прогнать, открыли дверь в ее сознание и сейчас удобно устраивались у нее в голове. 

Она ничего такого не планировала, даже и мысли не было. Если бы чувства и прочие глупости можно было контролировать, она из всех мужчин на площадке хотела бы влюбиться в Брэдли. Невероятно, но после первых восьми месяцев придирок, подколок и взаимной неприязни они не просто смогли найти общий язык, но и выяснить, что им вместе идеально легко. Не факт, что это сработало бы в ключе отношений, но, во всяком случае, хуже бы Кейти от этого точно не  
было. Но нет, она должна была влюбиться по уши именно в Тони, в человека, которого, хоть и заочно, знала со школы. Которого все люди ее возраста знали со школы! В человека, который был в отношениях с другой женщиной столько же лет, сколько лет было самой Кейти. Причем с женщиной, которая очень нравилась Кейти, и с которой она мечтала бы дружить по-настоящему.

Она даже не поняла, как все случилось. Съемочная площадка оказалась чем-то совершенно невероятным, к чему ее совсем не подготовила работа за кулисами и полторы роли в паршивых сериалах. Со стороны актерская работа выглядела до смешного просто – выучи себе слова и говори их, когда щелкнут хлопушкой. Но по факту… Первую неделю съемок во Франции Кейти не спала совсем. Все вокруг казались инопланетянами, разговаривающими на чужом языке.

Особенно ее ужасал Колин – он был младше ее и выглядел совсем школьником, но при этом двумя фразами заставлял ее на сто процентов верить в то, что играет. Она запорола целую кучу дублей только потому, что слушала его, открыв рот, и забывала о своих репликах.

А вот с Тони оказалось невероятно просто. Сказался то ли его опыт, то ли просто характер, но их общие сцены всегда удавались хорошо. Он всегда был в хорошем настроении, говорил ей комплименты, давал советы и стал для нее настоящим спасением. Когда же отношения Утера и Морганы начали становиться все более напряженными, он после каждого дубля старался разрядить обстановку, и они часто в конце съемочного дня пили вместе чай. Кейти ничего не замечала почти до самого конца съемок. Да, ей было приятно проводить время с Тони, слушать его рассказы о Баффи, о других проектах, да и просто знать его.

Но в тот момент, когда Утер должен был дать Моргане пощечину, она осознала, насколько глубоко влипла. Тони, который обычно делал все идеально с одного дубля, трижды замахивался и трижды останавливался, словно его просили ударить ее по-настоящему. Сцену изменили, и в первый же раз, когда Тони схватил ее за горло, и Кейти увидела тот самый опасный блеск в его глазах, она поняла, что с ней что-то всерьез не в порядке. Потому что такой момент, такая ситуация в принципе не должна заводить, особенно если это тебя хватают за горло. Она знала, что краснеет, и начинает задыхаться, и смотрит на него не со страхом и ненавистью, а совсем даже наоборот, но ничего не могла с собой сделать.

Предпоследний дубль вышел особенно сильным, и Кейти готова была грызть себе локти за то, что испортила и его. Тони, все это время державшийся в стороне, подошел к ней и внимательно осмотрел ее шею.

\- Черт, Кейти, здесь может остаться синяк, - сказал он, и глаза его при этом были очень виноватыми. 

\- Не останется, у меня толстая шкура, - пошутила она и с трудом сдержала дрожь, когда он коснулся покрасневшего участка кожи перчаткой.

Последний дубль вышел идеальным – она выглядела действительно испуганной. Ей даже не пришлось играть. В ее голове непрерывно крутилась только одна мысль – что со мной?

Тогда-то все и началось. Неделю ей приходилось прятать синяки, и она очень боялась, что Тони о чем-то догадается. И в то же время ей почти хотелось, чтобы он догадался, чтобы снова коснулся ее шеи рукой и… На этом месте она обычно одергивала себя, хоть это и давалось ей нелегко. Она хотела держать дистанцию, проводить с ним меньше времени, но ничего не получалось. Стоило ей один раз увидеть беспокойство и удивление в глазах Тони, как всяческие попытки отказаться от ставшего уже традиционным чаепития начали казаться ей глупыми и невежливыми.

В конце концов, что плохого случится, если они выпьют вместе еще чашку чая, успокаивала она себя. И с каждым днем ее затягивало все сильнее. Съемки закончились, и Кейти почувствовала, что лишилась чего-то невероятно, жизненно важного. Разумеется, они виделись на совместных мероприятиях и интервью, да и съемки нового сезона были не за горами, но все же… Если бы в тот момент в ее жизни случайно не появился забавный человек по имени Брэдли Джеймс, она бы за зиму постарела на несколько лет.

Новый сезон принес новые испытания. Моргана все так же спорила с Утером, Утера все так же это злило. На съемках Кейти казалось, что Утером, Утера все так же это злило. На съемках Кейти казалось, что воздух между ними с Тони можно нарезать ломтями, настолько напряженными и сильными были сцены. Она искренне возненавидела серии про тролля, хоть в каждом интервью и обязана была восхвалять ее до небес. Кейти даже не смогла досмотреть ее потом, когда сезон был закончен. Видеть, как Тони играет влюбленность, даже такую, даже в юмористическом ключе – это было выше ее сил. Зато смотреть на то, как любовь играет Брэдли, было чистым удовольствием - что настоящую любовь, свою к Колину, которую не мог скрыть никакой сценарий, что притворную и смешную, к леди Вивиан. Он явно открыл в себе новое призвание, и Кейти очень бы хотела увидеть его в хорошей комедии, абсурдной, но при этом качественной. В продолжении «Автостопом по Галактике», например.

Когда съемки во Франции почти закончились, их с Тони отправили в Лондон, на вручение наград. У них двоих был самый свободный график, и Кейти не знала, радоваться этому или нет. Двое суток в компании Тони – «Евростар», подготовка, грим, церемония, фотосессия, «Евростар». Двое суток плечом к плечу - это было очень заманчиво. И опасно.

Они болтали по дороге в Лондон, обсуждали какую-то книгу, пили чай и играли в города. День начинался замечательно. И закончился не менее здорово – они стояли вдвоем перед сотней фотографов, и рука Тони была на ее спине, и их плечи, казалось, сплавились вместе. Они не отходили друг от друга ни на шаг – сидели рядом на самой церемонии, вместе давали интервью, вместе позировали с наградой. Кейти казалось, что ее плечо дымится в том месте, где оно прикасалось к плечу Тони.

Очередное интервью, теперь на камеру.

\- Скажите, каких сюрпризов стоит ожидать в этом сезоне?

\- Вы удивитесь, - засмеялась Кейти. – У Утера наконец-то появится дама сердца. Она тролль. У него всегда был плохой вкус, когда дело касалось женщин.

Тони посмотрел на нее, и его глаза смеялись, и это мгновение растянулось на вечность. Это было видно каждому, кто видел запись. Кейти смеялась, и горела, и старалась не придавать этому значения, но это было невозможно…

А потом все закончилось. Уходя с вечеринки, он на прощание чмокнул ее в щеку.

\- Завтра в пол-одиннадцатого на вокзале? Не опаздывай, я возьму нам кофе, - сказал он и снова улыбнулся так, что морщинки в уголках его глаз засветились.

Кейти вернулась домой одна – в квартире было тихо и пусто, как и всегда после долгого отсутствия. Она не спала всю ночь, а всю обратную дорогу в «Евростаре» старательно притворялась спящей. Вряд ли Тони поверил, но Кейти была не в силах говорить о книгах и играть в города.

***

Кейти зашла в свою квартиру около восьми вечера. Некий Брэдли Джеймс позвонил в ее дверь в полдесятого, как раз тогда, когда она, выйдя из душа, залезла под плед и решила проспать трое суток подряд.

\- Ну? – совершенно недружелюбно спросила она, открывая ему дверь. 

В пижаме и с полотенцем на голове, Кейти совсем не была рада гостям.

\- Ты что, спать собралась? – спросил Брэдли, без лишней скромности заходя в квартиру и закрывая дверь.

\- Нет, думаю за продуктами сходить.

\- Что, правда?

\- А ты как думаешь?

Брэдли снял ботинки, повесил пальто в шкаф и без лишних разговоров пошел на кухню. Кейти услышала шум воды, затем щелчок чайника и скрип дверцы шкафчика над плитой. Пожав плечами, она вернулась в спальню и снова залезла под плед. Когда она уже почти задремала над ужасно неинтересной книгой, в комнату, звеня посудой на подносе, зашел Брэдли.

\- Ты что, правда спать собралась?

Кейти с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не заскрежетать зубами.

\- Слушай, может тебе ключи от моей квартиры дать?

\- Давай, - не растерялся Джеймс.

\- А самой переехать в другую…

Брэдли хмыкнул и налил ей чашку чая – хорошо заваренного, крепкого, такого, как она любила. Но это почему-то разозлило Кейти еще больше.

\- Откуда ты на мою голову взялся? – спросила она. – И, главное, за что?

\- Лучше подумай, как бы тебе без меня было скучно! – лучезарно улыбнулся Брэдли. - Сколько сахара? Два кубика?

\- Три, - сдалась она.

\- Молодец. Бери печенье.

Они пили чай молча. Кейти рассматривала узор на обложке книги – восточные огурцы и цветы, похожие на лотосы. Брэдли же забрался на кровать рядом с ней, откинулся на спинку и вытянул ноги.

\- Повторю свой первый вопрос, - наконец-то сказала Кейти. – Ну?

\- Что – ну?

\- Мы с тобой договорились встретиться завтра. А ты пришел через час после того, как я написала тебе смску. Что такого срочного?

\- Ничего.

Кейти посмотрела на него, приподняв одну бровь.

\- Ты это сейчас серьезно?

\- Да. Просто… У тебя тогда такой голос был… В общем, я решил, что нужно поднять тебе настроение.

\- Когда – тогда? Когда ты двух слов связать не мог?

\- Любишь ты преувеличивать, МакГрат. Прекрасно я все связать мог. Кстати, это ты сказала Мансфилду, чтобы он отобрал мой телефон?

\- Ну, а кто еще? Или ты хотел такую же чудесную смску отправить Колину? «Мрган, ты впрядке?»

\- Нет, конечно. Я просто хотел, чтобы мой телефон все еще был со мной.

Кейти приподняла бровь.

\- Ты хоть думай, кому такое говоришь, - добродушно засмеялся Брэдли. – Я попытался забрать телефон, он не отдавал, потому я сказал ему, что он… Ну, в общем, неважно. А он обиделся и выбросил его.

\- И что?

\- В Темзу.

Кейти осторожно поставила чашу на тумбочку и от души расхохоталась. Она очень давно не смеялась так – искренне и до слез, не в силах остановиться. Брэдли смеялся вместе с ней, закрыв лицо руками.

\- Кстати, он мне с тех пор каждый день звонит и спрашивает твой номер. А я говорю ему, что он осел, потому что твой номер был в моем телефоне, - с трудом выдавил Брэдли. – Хотя я бы на твоем месте подумал, он нормальный парень. Я уже дня три изо всех сил стараюсь не представлять вас вместе.

\- Дубина!

\- Ага, при моей-то личной жизни еще и не такое представлять начнешь. Из того, что я все-таки представил, могу сказать одно – вместе вы просто напалм.

Кейти, забыв на мгновение о собственном правиле держать руки при себе, потрепала его по голове.

\- Нужно что-то делать, пока ты не превратился в настоящего извращенца.

\- Нужно, - согласился Брэдли. – Для начала можешь устроить мою личную жизнь, а там подумаем…

Разумеется, он остался на ночь – на «своем» диване, который даже не потрудился разобрать. Когда Кейти зашла утром в гостиную, он все еще спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Диван был слишком маленьким и неудобным, потому его ступни касались пола, но Брэдли это явно не мешало.

Кейти успела сварить кофе, съесть бутерброд и купить через интернет два совершенно ненужных ей платья, когда он наконец-то проснулся.

\- У тебя есть планы на сегодня? – сонно спросил он, появляясь в дверях кухни.

\- Не знаю, нужно купить продукты и вещи разобрать…

\- Отлично, я помогу, - сказал он и скрылся в ванной.

Кейти оставалось только развести руками.

Брэдли просидел у нее весь день – попытался помочь развешивать одежду, потом решил рассказать Кейти о том, как лучше складывать свитера. Окончилось все тем, что она отправила его на кухню, чистить морковку для пирога.

\- Не знал, что ты умеешь печь, - сказал он, когда тесто было готово, и Кейти уже ставила форму в духовку. – Как-то на тебя не похоже.

\- Я этим редко занимаюсь, - сказала она с нажимом. – Только иногда. Чтобы снять стресс.

Но и этого намека Брэдли не понял.

\- Что с тобой такое? – наконец-то напрямую спросила Кейти.

Пирог был готов, день клонился к вечеру. А Брэдли все еще сидел у нее на кухне и рассматривал магниты на холодильнике.

\- Ничего.

\- Страшила!

Он вздохнул и развел руками.

\- МакГрат, я бездельник.

\- Что?!

\- Да, бездельник. Колин снимается в фильме в вашей ненормальной Ирландии, у тебя куча каких-то интервью, фотосессий… Энджи в театре играет. А я сижу дома и плюю в потолок.

\- Учись вязать.

\- Спасибо! Я с тобой серьезно разговариваю, между прочим!

\- Я тоже. Что, пожалеть тебя? Хорошо, могу пожалеть. Бедный мальчик, как жить дальше?

\- Не издевайся!

\- А ты не ной!

Кейти перевела дух, и только тогда поняла, насколько смешно они выглядят.

\- Послушай, - начала она, присаживаясь рядом. – Ты же знаешь, я всегда слушаю и все такое…

Брэдли скептически приподнял бровь. Кейти глубоко вздохнула, стараясь не злиться.

\- По делу! По делу я тебя всегда выслушаю и помогу, если смогу. Но помогать тебе раскисать я не собираюсь.

Брэдли молчал. Кейти снова вздохнула и сосчитала до десяти.

\- Ты хороший парень, ты мне нравишься, ты – единственный мой действительно хороший друг в Лондоне. Я ради тебя готова пить плохой виски и мокнуть по часу под дождем, потому что тебе всегда после выпивки хочется курить, а купюры в автомат в таком состоянии засовываются плохо. И если тебе хочется поныть, ты всегда знаешь, где меня найти. Но это если захочется поныть, а не месяц жалеть себя и ждать, что остальные тоже тебя пожалеют. Можешь обижаться на меня, но сам потом увидишь – я правду говорю. Бывают такие дни в жизни, когда надо двигаться, иначе болото затянет. У тебя сейчас как раз такой период. Так что давай, начинай что-то делать – хоть действительно учись вязать, хоть в библиотеку ходить, хоть что-нибудь!

\- Прямо сейчас? – хмыкнул Брэдли.

И оттого, что он не обиделся, не вспылил, не принялся доказывать что- то, Кейти стало грустно. Вдвое грустнее, еще и потому, что каждое из ее собственных слов она могла применить к самой себе. Почему со стороны все так хорошо видно?

\- Нет, не прямо сейчас, - махнула рукой она. – Прямо сейчас мы объедимся пирогом, а потом пойдем пить «бомбы», как и договаривались.

Так они и сделали. На обратном пути Брэдли, забыв о твердом намерении не дать Кейти смеяться над собой, все же остановился возле автомата с сигаретами. Мелочи ни у кого из них не было, потому они до самого ее дома перешучивались и безуспешно искали банкомат.

В квартире Кейти было душно – не так, как в баре, но все же душно, особенно по сравнению с зимним ветром на улице. Сняв сапоги, Кейти не совсем твердой походкой зашла в спальню. Щелкнуло окно, зашуршали покрывала, и через мгновение она опять вышла в коридор с пледами в руках.

\- Пойдем на балкон, у меня для тебя подарок.

Брэдли кивнул, наткнулся на журнальный столик, уронил стопку журналов, но в целом добрался до балконной двери без потерь. На улице было все так же восхитительно холодно. Он укутался в одеяло и, не слушая протестов, завернул еще в одно Кейти, прижав к себе. Он всегда был очень тактильным человеком, и ее осторожность в этом вопросе всегда тяжело ему давалась. Сложно не дотрагиваться до человека, который тебе искренне нравится. И обидно.

\- Так что за подарок? – спросил он у ее макушки.

\- Вот! – порывшись в одеяле, Кейти достала из кармана джинсов пачку сигарет и дешевую пластиковую зажигалку. – С третьим декабря.

\- А что третьего декабря? – удивился Брэдли.

Алкоголь всегда отрицательно сказывался на его умственных способностях.

Кейти засмеялась, и кокон из одеял в его руках затрясся.

\- Сегодня третье декабря, Брэдли. Уже несколько часов. Лучшего повода у меня нет.

\- Спасибо, - совершенно искренне поблагодарил он.

Выбивая сигарету из пачки, он вспомнил тот первый вечер, и бар, и зажигалку, протянутую ему Кейти. Что бы он без нее делал? Наверное, меньше бы курил… Или больше? 

\- И мне, - неожиданно сказала она.

Он отдал ей уже прикуренную сигарету и достал из пачки еще одну. Из клуба напротив доносилась музыка, где-то вдалеке сверкали огнями высотные здания, а улочку, на которой жила Кейти, освещало три фонаря, один из которых подозрительно мигал.

\- Я завтра брошу, - очень серьезно сказала она, откидывая голову ему на плечо.

\- Я тоже.

***

Первым делом Брэдли попытался убрать в квартире. На следующий день должна была прийти миссис Патрик, которая обычно прибирала раз в неделю, но ему всегда было стыдно перед ней за беспорядок и слой пыли на телевизоре. Кейти, когда узнала об этом, даже не смеялась, просто выразительно покрутила пальцем у виска.

Распихав одежду по шкафам и сунув грязные тарелки в посудомоечную машину, он сжег в тостере два куска хлеба и надолго задумался. Потом махнул рукой, заварил себе чашку чая и устроился на диване с книгой, купленной в Кардиффе… 

Опомнился он только тогда, когда больше не мог различать буквы в густых сумерках. Полдня пролетело незаметно, и на улице уже почти совсем стемнело. Он включил настольную лампу, заварил еще чашку чая и с удивлением понял, что умудрился съесть оба подгоревших тоста, даже не почувствовав их вкуса. Вздохнув, он укрылся пледом и снова углубился в книгу. К часу ночи книга была прочитана от корки до корки. История была далеко не новой, не самой захватывающей или необычной, но Брэдли с радостью увидел на последних страницах список остальных книг в серии. Пусть это был не Диккенс, но он впервые за много лет читал с удовольствием и интересом, не думая о том, что сейчас идет по телевизору.

Он перелистнул страницы назад и еще раз перечитал сцену первой, хоть и заочной встречи Генри и Тони. Затем еще раз, сам не понимая, почему его настолько зацепил этот момент. Возможно, Кейти и здесь в чем-то была права – он раньше не влюблялся в парней, просто спал с ними. И все было достаточно просто, пока в его жизни не появился Колин, принеся с собой море непонятных Брэдли чувств и эмоций. Возможно, потому его сейчас бросало в жар от такого простого, хоть и немного чувственного момента. 

На следующее утро он отправился в ближайший книжный магазин и вернулся домой с пакетом, полным книг. Сделал пару бутербродов и снова устроился на диване, готовясь приятно провести остаток дня. Стоило ему прочитать три страницы, как телефон, лежащий на журнальном столике, завибрировал.

\- Привет, Страшила! – раздался в трубке поразительно бодрый голос Кейти. – Дай мне номер Элис, пожалуйста, а то мой телефон случайно разбился.

\- Случайно? – хмыкнул он. – Не бывает ничего случайного, МакГрат. Это расплата за то, что я остался без своего.

\- О Господи, тебе что, новый купить, чтобы ты успокоился?

Продиктовав ей номер, Брэдли снова попытался углубиться в книгу. Ровно через три минуты раздался еще один звонок.

\- Да? – раздраженно спросил Брэдли.

\- Джеймс, дружище, как насчет погонять мяч в субботу? – предложил идиотически-веселый голос Бена. – Пытаюсь команду собрать, а то совсем все расслабились.

\- Хорошо, отлично, согласен на все, поговорим потом! – выдал на одном дыхании Брэдли и нажал на кнопку разъединения.

Через минуту телефон зазвонил снова.

\- Да?!

\- Сынок, как у тебя дела? Почему ты не сказал, что встречаешься с этой ирландской девочкой? Почему я обо всем узнаю из интернета? – драматическим голосом поинтересовалась его родная мать. 

На то, чтобы разубедить ее, ушло минут двадцать. Брэдли успел за это время пожелать счастья и здоровья не только фотографу и пользователям интернета, но также и кузену Джорджу, который решил, что подарить своей тете ноутбук – отличная идея. Закончив разговор, он с укоризной посмотрел на телефон и сунул его под диванную подушку. На чем он там остановился?

Через несколько минут подушка заходила ходуном.

\- Ну что еще?! – рявкнул он в трубку.

\- Эээ… Брэдли?

Брэдли почувствовал, что его горло в одно мгновение пересохло.

\- Колин? – глупо спросил он, пытаясь посмотреть на экран телефона, не отрывая его от уха.

\- Ага. Ты в порядке? Какой-то у тебя голос странный.

\- Все хорошо, - наконец-то пришел в себя Брэдли. – Просто все решили позвонить мне одновременно.

\- Прости, - казалось, смутился Колин. – Если я тебя от чего-то отрываю…

\- Нет! – слишком уж горячо возразил Брэдли. – Нет! Не отрываешь! Ты в Лондоне?

\- Нет, пока еще дома. Хотел поблагодарить тебя за помощь – мама в восторге от подарка.

Брэдли почувствовал, как по его солнечному сплетению разливается тепло.

\- Передавай ей и мои поздравления.

\- Обязательно, - усмехнулся Колин. – Я возвращаюсь через неделю, съемки уже закончились. Что скажешь, если я… 

Он замялся, и пульс Брэдли совсем сошел с ума.

\- Что?

\- Не знаю, - судя по голосу, Колин опять улыбнулся. – Просто хочу отблагодарить тебя за помощь. Только не знаю как.

\- Набери меня, когда вернешься, - не веря сам себе, сказал Брэдли. – Что-нибудь придумаем.

Положив трубку, он еще долго счастливо улыбался, глядя в потолок.


	4. Третий сезон, ч.1

Брэдли опаздывал, как всегда. Сначала долго не мог найти солнечные очки, потом ключи от квартиры, потом таксист повез его каким-то незнакомым путем и они попали в пробку. Брэдли ругался и нервно посматривал на часы – на студии его неорганизованность всем давно надоела, а быть оштрафованным третий раз за полгода ему совсем не хотелось.

Он выбежал на платформу тогда, когда двери вагонов уже начали закрываться. Мэри, нервная администратор в блузке в горошек, бросила на него совсем не добрый взгляд.

Кейти сидела у окна в третьем ряду. На держателях для чашек стояли два стакана кофе, а на раскладной крышке столика перед ней - начатая коробка «Ферреро Роше».

\- Черт! – притворно возмутилась она. – Я так надеялась, что ты опоздаешь! Уже решила, что выпью твой капучино и всю дорогу буду спокойно читать.

\- Ты меня любишь! – протянул Брэдли, вытягиваясь в соседнем кресле.

– Ты бы без меня совсем загрустила и зачахла.

\- Мечтай, мечтай.

«Евростар» тронулся, Брэдли закрыл глаза. Он мечтал о начале съемок последние четыре месяца, и, вместе с тем, очень боялся его. Теперь он сможет видеть Колина чаще, для этого не нужно будет придумывать поводы и днями ждать удачного времени для звонка. Они много общались в последнее время, с того самого дня в декабре, через неделю после их разговора, когда он вместо разносчика пиццы обнаружил на пороге улыбающегося Колина. Брэдли до сих пор было стыдно, но он тогда застыл на пороге, открыв рот, и мог только комкать в руке купюры, которыми собирался заплатить за большую королевскую с дополнительным сыром. На Колине была черная кожаная куртка и синий свитер, от которого его кожа казалось еще белее, потому Брэдли несколько совершенно унизительных секунд пялился на его шею.

\- Я ничего не придумал, потому решил, что это тебя порадует, - сказал Колин, и следующие несколько секунд Брэдли думал только об искорках в его глазах.

«Этим» оказались билеты на спектакль. И не просто спектакль, а пьесу с участием того, чье имя Брэдли было страшно произносить, настолько большим его поклонником он был с актерской школы.

\- Где ты их взял?

Колин смутился, но Брэдли понял его без слов.

\- В память о старых временах, да? – улыбнулся он.

\- Что-то вроде того. Надеюсь, тебе понравится…

Разумеется, они пошли в театр вместе. А потом – на следовавший за спектаклем прием. А через неделю – в кино. Со временем Брэдли с удивлением понял, что видится с Колином даже чаще, чем с Кейти, которая была постоянно занята каким-то фотосессиями. И вот сейчас они должны были провести вместе почти восемь месяцев. Здорово, да, но, вместе с тем, еще и страшно. Брэдли сам не понимал, как и когда стал, по словам МакГрат, «такой принцессой», но его собственная нерешительность безумно раздражала.

Он открыл глаза, когда почувствовал, что она смотрит на него.

\- Что?

\- Ничего, - ворчливо ответила Кейти. – Он – в соседнем вагоне, вместе с Энджел, Элис и Милли. Руперт – через вагон, с новым парнем. Как его зовут, кстати? Вечно забываю.

\- Кого?

Кейти закатила глаза и демонстративно раскрыла книгу.

\- Прекрати, я тебя слушаю. Просто задумался немного. Оуэн, его зовут Оуэн, - он замялся на мгновение. – А где Тони?

Кейти бросила на него быстрый взгляд.

\- В конце вагона.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Нет, не в порядке. В основном потому, что дружу с паникером и неврастеником. Брэдли, прекрати, я не собираюсь бросаться с башни из-за неразделенной любви. Все хорошо.

Брэдли внимательно посмотрел на нее, но не стал комментировать. Вместо этого он вполголоса рассказал ей о том, что видел в интернете их с Джо совместные фотографии.

\- У вас что, и правда что-то было? И ты мне не сказала?

Кейти едва не подавилась остатками кофе.

\- С ума сошел? Он меня в половину младше!

\- Прямо таки в половину! Всего на четыре года. И с каких это пор тебя волнует разница в возрасте?

Кейти приподняла бровь, но не обиделась.

\- Даже если бы и не разница в возрасте… У меня с ним по определению ничего быть не может – мы совершенно разные. И у него такие маленькие руки…

\- Дались вам эти руки! – вдруг возмутился Брэдли. – Только и слышу от женщин, что у кого-то руки не такие. И всегда они вам маленькими кажутся! Один мой друг из-за этого только в восемнадцать…

Он осекся и решил не продолжать. Кейти знала слишком многих его друзей.

\- В общем, размер руки еще ни о чем не говорит, - закончил он. – А Джо – хороший парень, зря ты так о нем.

\- Я и не говорю, что плохой, - примирительно сказала Кейти. – Но это же не значит, что я должна с ним из-за этого встречаться. Или из-за того, что он – не Тони.

Брэдли смущенно уткнулся с собственный стакан с кофе.

\- А о руках… - продолжила Кейти. – Я тебе так скажу – если бы у Джо были твои руки…

\- Что? Вот эти лапти? – притворно удивился Брэдли и покрутил в воздухе ладонью.

\- Эти самые. Так вот, если бы у него были твои руки, это было бы совсем другое дело. Я бы тогда время на кофе не тратила… Подожди, ты что, покраснел? Серьезно?

\- Замолчи!- Брэдли, так вот оно что! Что ж ты раньше не сказал? Зачем мне Джо, если есть ты? Давай сойдем на следующей станции, найдем мотель… Господи, у тебя даже уши красные!

Брэдли мечтал провалиться сквозь землю. Или вернуться назад и опоздать на поезд.

***

Тони ссорился с Сарой. Кейти несколько раз слышала, как он разговаривал с ней по телефону – громко и раздраженно, так, словно их ссора тянулась уже не один день. По всем законам ее это должно было обрадовать. Но Кейти было грустно – Тони и Сара были вместе столько лет, и, казалось, могли выдержать любые трудности.

\- У вас все в порядке? - шепотом спросила она у Тони, когда они ждали начала съемок, сидя на ступеньках замка. – Я знаю, что это не мое дело…

\- Ничего, - невесело улыбнулся Тони. – Просто временные трудности, не переживай.

Кейти с трудом подавила желание погладить его по руке и попыталась сосредоточиться на своих репликах. Еще на первом групповом чтении сценария она поняла, что в этом году ей придется нелегко, но даже представить не могла, насколько.

Пока они снимали обычные красивые кадры во дворе замка, она с ужасом думала только о том, что скоро начнется самое страшное.

\- … в этот момент лошадь встанет на дыбы, - объяснял ей Джулиан. – Нужно, чтобы все выглядело естественно и правдоподобно. Ты точно не испугаешься?

\- Нет, нет, что ты! – уверяла его Кейти, думая только о том, как здорово было бы снимать только такие сцены.

Что там лошадь, она готова была каждый день до конца съемок держать на поводке дюжину медведей, тигров, да хоть птеродактилей! Что угодно, лишь бы только не играть злую Моргану. Внутренний голос что-то ехидно шипел о карме и том, что нужно загадывать желания осторожно. Кейти самой противно было оттого, что еще полгода назад она в каждом интервью пела соловьем о том, как здорово было бы сыграть темную волшебницу. Потому что на первом же чтении она поняла – ничего не получится. У нее ничего не получится. Каждая улыбка, каждое слово были картонными и фальшивыми, и она сама не знала, что же ей теперь делать. Она больше не понимала Моргану, не понимала ее запредельную злость и бесчувственность и потому, наверное, готова была расплакаться в любую минуту. Еще никогда ей не было так страшно ошибиться, даже во время съемок первого сезона, когда ее могли уволить в любое мгновение.

Первой сценой со словами была встреча Морганы и Утера. Кейти не спала всю ночь, пытаясь понять, что же нужно делать, как сыграть эти эмоции, зная, что Моргана просто притворяется. К утру она была невероятно уставшей, злой и расстроенной, но все без толку. Первый дубль она испортила сразу же, стоило сделать несколько шагов. Во втором с ужасом поняла, что совершенно не контролирует выражение лица.

\- Ты смотришь на Тони так, словно хочешь вежливо сказать: «Я тебя ненавижу, можно я сварю тебя на костре?», - хмыкнула Элис. – Давай еще раз.

Через два часа стало понятно, что нужно сделать перерыв. Кейти едва не плакала, но сделать ничего не могла. Она спряталась в дальнем коридоре, где не было техников, и сделала то, за что ее неоднократно ругали костюмеры – подобрала юбки и села на подоконник. За окном шел дождь, капли стекали по стеклу, и она провела несколько блаженных минут, догоняя их пальцами и ни о чем не думая. Пока ее не нашел Тони.

\- Вот, - он протянул ей сэндвич, завернутый в тонкую бумагу, и бутылку воды. – Не нужно себя одновременно и терзать мысленно, и морить голодом.

\- После этого сезона меня все возненавидят, - на удивление спокойно сказала Кейти, и поняла, что именно это и пугало ее больше всего. – Уволить не уволят, но зрители будут меня ненавидеть.

\- Ты это только сейчас поняла? – усмехнулся Тони и присел на подоконник рядом с ней. – Конечно будут, на то Моргана теперь и отрицательный персонаж.

\- Я не о том. Я хотела быть классной негодяйкой, крутой и сильной, такой, на которую, хоть и не любят, но хоть немного хотят быть похожими. А вместо этого я – противная завравшаяся девчонка в красивых платьях. Я не могу играть ее, я вообще не могу…

Тони вздохнул и посмотрел на нее.

\- Я скажу тебе то, что не раз уже говорил другим людям. Не потому, что я такой хороший учитель, а потому, что это единственное, что я могу посоветовать. Актеры играют всем телом, как спортсмены. Но в первую очередь мы играем мозгами. И нет ничего важнее, чем понимание своего персонажа. Если этого нет, додумай ее историю сама. Подумай, что сможет сделать ее поступки логичными и понятными. И не бойся ошибиться. Здесь нет неправильных ответов. Просто расслабься и включи воображение.

Они сняли основную часть сцены с трех дублей. Кейти постаралась последовать совету Тони и поняла, что эта сцена не требует от нее новой, темной Морганы. Она вздохнула и, заулыбавшись, бросилась навстречу Утеру. Она еще могла побыть светлой чистой девушкой, которую играла два года. Тони поспешил ей навстречу, и она сразу же поняла, что это уже был не он, а Утер. Каждый жест, каждый взгляд, даже слезы в его глазах – все принадлежало не ему, не человеку, в которого она так глупо влюбилась несколько лет назад. Кейти со спокойной душой отдалась моменту и словно наблюдала за Морганой со стороны.

Когда сцена наконец-то была снята в полном объеме, Дейл подошел к ним с фотоаппаратом.

\- Вы такие милые вместе, что в вас даже камера влюбилась, - улыбнулся он и показал им экран.

На снимке они стояли в профиль, держась за руки. На следующем Моргана вытирала слезинку с лица Утера. На еще одном они счастливо улыбались, глядя друг на друга.

Кейти не могла выжать и себя ни слова.

\- Жаль, что это ненадолго, - ответил за них обоих Тони.

Она почувствовала в его голосе искреннее сожаление и снова запаниковала. Ведь дальше, дальше ей придется… Она не хотела думать об этом в такой день.

Этот сезон был действительно изматывающим. Слишком много приглашенных актеров, слишком много сцен и локаций. Кейти ловила себя на мысли, что не знает, какую серию они снимают, почему именно в таком порядке, закончили они сцену или придется что-то доснимать потом. Брэдли, по словам Колина, «ушел в себя и не собирался возвращаться» - постоянно сидел один, надев наушники, и лишь хмурился, перечитывая сценарий.

Поклонников в этом году было еще больше, чем раньше, и каждый из них, снимая сцену во дворе, чувствовал себя то ли музейным экспонатом, то ли жителем зоопарка. Кейти заметила, что чуть ли не все стараются ей помочь. Это, наверное, должно было обидеть ее, но она испытывала только глубокую благодарность. Тони, Брэдли, Колин, Эмилия – все с радостью соглашались порепетировать до съемок или обсудить сценарий, и Кейти точно знала, что без них бы не справилась. Она до сих пор старалась не смотреть отснятые кадры, зная, что ничего хорошего не увидит, но ведь все могло быть куда хуже.

Новый парень Оуэн, имя которого она никак не могла запомнить в Лондоне, оказался вполне ничего. С ним было легко и приятно поболтать и даже пофлиртовать без каких-либо обязательств. К тому же приятно было, что еще кто-то, кроме Колина, может правильно выговорить ее фамилию.

\- Надеюсь, тебя оставят, - сказала она ему на прощание.

Они встретились в холле после завтрака – Оуэн катил свой чемодан к выходу, где его ждало такси, а Кейти шла к лифту, отхлебывая кофе с молоком из тайком вынесенной из ресторана чашки. 

\- Я тоже надеюсь, - усмехнулся Оуэн. – Неплохо бы хоть на одной работе задержаться подольше.

\- У меня хорошее предчувствие, - заверила его Кейти. – Спроси у Руперта, я ему когда-то то же самое сказала. А он мне не верил.

Она была в тапочках, джинсах и вытянутой футболке, без тени макияжа и с плохо собранными волосами. И едва ли не впервые в жизни ей было совершенно все равно, видит ее кто-то такой или нет. Определенно, первый показатель того, что они с Оуэном могут быть только друзьями.

\- До встречи, МакГра, - улыбнулся он и, взяв из ее рук чашку, допил кофе одним глотком.

\- Свинья, - добродушно бросила она. - Повтори еще раз.

\- МакГра?

\- Музыка для моих ушей.

Эмилия была уже заметно беременна, потому сцены с ее участием старались снять быстрее. Кейти обожала ее и не могла даже мечтать о лучшей теле-сестре.

\- Я буду баловать твоего ребенка так, как еще никто никого не баловал, – пригрозила она, когда они в перерыве прятались от солнца в одной из галерей. – Буду ненормальной тетей, которая приносит световые мечи и диски с фантастикой. И горы шоколада.

\- Скажи еще хоть слово о шоколаде! – простонала Эмилия. – Мне нельзя шоколада! Мне сейчас вообще ничего вкусного нельзя! Мой ребенок будет любить отварную морковку и прочую гадость, потому что мне сейчас нельзя ничего из того, что я люблю.

Кейти из солидарности с ней перешла на очень сбалансированное питание, но вечером все же тайком позволяла себе пару конфет, особенно если к ней заходил Брэдли.

\- Кстати, слышала новость? – сказал он ей в один из таких вечеров, развалившись на ее кровати. – Оуэн еще в двух сериях будет. А в последней - Сантьяго. И еще какие-то новые ребята. Хорошая компания собирается.

Кейти была согласна. Они начинали с такого небольшого состава – их четверо, Тони и Ричард. Сейчас же, благодаря съемкам, у нее появилось много новых знакомых, и она не могла этому нарадоваться. Три года назад, когда она переехала в Лондон, она не знала ни души. Приятно было осознавать, что теперь ей есть с кем пойти по магазинам или выпить пару коктейлей.

Но даже сейчас, в теплой компании людей, которых она любила, с которыми ей нравилось не только работать, но и просто проводить время, она чувствовала себя одинокой. Друзья – это хорошо, но ей очень не хватало других эмоций. Она не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз была влюблена. Не так, как в Тони, не в человека, с которым не могла быть. Давно, ох давно. И ей хотелось пережить эти ощущения – взаимную симпатию, перерастающую во что-то большее, первое свидание, первый поцелуй… До Тони она никогда не влюблялась безответно. Хотя, скорее, до Тони она вообще не влюблялась. И сейчас ей хотелось всего – тех отношений, которые у нее были с мужчинами раньше, но при этом с теми эмоциями, которые она испытывала сейчас…

\- МакГрат, тебе просто надо впервые в жизни влюбиться без памяти, - сказал Брэдли.

Они, пользуясь тем, что их сцены уже были отсняты, сидели в чистом и милом ресторане, о котором им так часто рассказывала Энджел. По ее словам здесь подавали лучший луковый суп и самый вкусный хлеб, потому жаль было бы и в этом году не найти времени хоть раз хорошо пообедать во Франции.

\- Мне кажется, что именно этого мне и не надо, - скептически заметила Кейти, ломая хлеб на кусочки.

Он действительно был очень вкусным, но от этого разговора ей расхотелось есть.

\- Неправда! – заспорил Брэдли. – Тебе действительно нужно влюбиться. Но в того, кто будет не менее сильно любить тебя в ответ. Вот. А то тоже мне – мне надо так, как сейчас, но и так, как тогда… Все очень просто на самом-то деле.

Кейти хмыкнула, но ничего не сказала.

\- Вообще я тебе даже завидую, - сказал Брэдли и, последовав ее дурному примеру, тоже начал ломать багет на кусочки. – Ты, по крайней мере, точно знаешь, что тебе ничего не светит. 

\- Свинья!

\- Друзья ведь для того и нужны, чтобы говорить правду, да? – ничуть не обиделся Брэдли. – Вот я и говорю. Ты знаешь, что Тони любит женщин - это раз. И что тебе с ним ничего не светит – это два. По крайней мере, есть какая-то определенность. Отсюда уже можно куда-то двигаться. А я ничего не знаю, и вполне могу провести так следующие лет десять. Потому я тебе завидую.

\- Дважды свинья.

Официант, который принес суп, удивленно посмотрел на нее и быстро удалился.

\- А ты еще и не ценишь своего счастья! – Брэдли обвинительно ткнул в ее сторону пальцем и принялся за еду. – Лучше бы я влюбился в Тони. Я бы ценил…

Кейти расхохоталась, пролила воду на платье и уронила ложку, чем привела официанта в полный ужас.

\- Не говори при мне такие вещи, пожалуйста!

Брэдли с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как она вытирает слезы, выступившие от смеха.

\- А вообще – все у тебя будет хорошо, - сказал он наконец. – Так что ешь свой суп, он очень неплохой. И не думай о глупостях.

Кейти решила послушаться. Брэдли на удивление редко ошибался. По крайней мере, в вопросах еды.

***

В Кардиффе лил дождь. Лил уже несколько дней и даже не думал останавливаться. Кейти не верилось, что чудесная французская весна, пение птиц и распускающаяся листва были в ее жизни всего неделю назад.

Она лежала на кровати в своем номере и рассматривала крохотную открытку, которую только что достала из букета. Сам букет стоял на тумбочке у кровати – небольшой и очень элегантный, совсем не те помпезные охапки роз, которые обычно дарили ей по другим поводам. Аромат цветов преобразил даже этот унылый серый день и вернул утерянное в Уэльсе ощущение весны. Кейти повернула голову и несколько секунд смотрела на свежие нежные соцветия. Затем  
перевела взгляд на окно, по которому ползли нити дождя.

В дверь постучали.

\- МакГрат, у тебя не осталось случайно пару эклеров? А то лень идти вниз…

Она распахнула дверь, и Брэдли осекся на полуслове.

\- Ого! Это от кого?

\- Что значит – от кого?! Разве не от тебя?!

Выражение лица Брэдли было бесценным.

\- Что? Я… При чем тут?..

\- Расслабься, я шучу, - рассмеялась Кейти. – Эклеров нет. А цветы… Вот.

Она протянула ему открытку.

\- «Спасибо за вечер. Надеюсь, ты не откажешься повторить его еще раз. С.», - озадачено прочитал Брэдли. – С.? Что еще за С.?

Кейти подавила желание назвать его остолопом.

\- А с кем ты меня в Лондоне отправил на свидание? – едко спросила она.

Брэдли хлопнул себя по лбу.

\- Пошли вниз, расскажешь.

\- Я в халате!

\- Ну так одевайся быстро! Сама видишь, как отсутствие глюкозы сказывается на моих мозгах.

Кейти вздохнула и, достав из шкафа первое попавшееся платье, ушла в ванную.

***

Брэдли раньше никогда так не подставлял ее. Ее в принципе раньше никто так не подставлял. Не то, чтобы Кейти была недовольна результатом, но все же… Свидания, которые за тебя организовывает мама, сестра или друг - это что-то из американских романтических комедий.

После возвращения из Лондона им пообещали несколько дней отдыха. Кейти до последнего не верила в это и не ошиблась. В первый же день около часа дня ей позвонила Мэри и виноватым голосом поинтересовалась, не сможет ли она прийти на студию не только завтра, но и сегодня. Потому что машину за ней уже отправили. Кейти чертыхнулась, надела джинсы, кроссовки и безразмерный свитер и через полтора часа уже подписывала какие-то очередные бумаги в кабинете Джонни. 

Выйдя в коридор, она налетела на кого-то высокого и до боли знакомого.

\- Кейти!

Разумеется, все красивые парни ей теперь встречались только тогда, когда она выглядела, как огородное пугало. Кейти поправила очки и попыталась незаметно привести в порядок пучок на голове. 

\- Привет, Сантьяго, - улыбнулась она как можно спокойнее.

\- Привет.

Они обнялись, и Сантьяго поцеловал ее в щеку. Кейти и забыла, какая у него теплая улыбка. И не только улыбка… Если бы ей нужно было описать окружающих ее людей одним словом, то ему досталось бы слово «теплый».

Кейти всегда была немного неравнодушна к Сантьяго, хоть и никому в этом не признавалась, даже Брэдли. Да что там Брэдли, даже себе, потому что два невозможных увлечения на съемочной площадке – это уже слишком, даже для нее. У них не было совместных сцен, они едва пересекались на студии, но тем не менее…

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила она. – Я думала, мы тебя раньше августа не увидим.

\- Вызвали, - пожал плечами он. – Как всегда – нужно что-то подписать, а я как раз до конца недели в Лондоне.

\- Я тоже, - вырвалось у Кейти. – Вроде бы как отдыхаем перед Кардиффом. Хотя сам видишь, как отдыхаем…

Они поболтали еще немного – о погоде в Лондоне, Париже и Лос-Анджелесе, о «Королеве», о предстоящих в августе совместных съемках…

\- Ты говорила, что до конца недели будешь в Лондоне? – вдруг ни с того ни с сего сменил тему разговора Сантьяго.

\- Ага, уезжаю в понедельник в обед.

\- Тогда, может…

\- Сантьяго, дружище! – прозвучал за спиной у Кейти очень уж знакомый голос.

\- Брэдли!

Брэдли выглядел потрясающе – футбольные штаны, толстый вязаный свитер, кепка, кожаная куртка и кроссовки, явно видевшие лучшие дни.

\- Твой шкаф взорвался? – механически спросила она, хотя, положа руку на сердце, ей бы стоило помалкивать.

Не у Брэдли ведь волосы были завязаны резинкой для денег…

\- Я не помешал? – не отреагировал на ее слова Брэдли. – Вы вроде бы разговаривали…

\- Помешал, - улыбнулся Сантьяго. – Я как раз хотел пригласить Кейти на ужин. Но не успел.

Кейти на мгновение потеряла дар речи.

\- Ну так сейчас приглашай, - не растерялся Брэдли. – В какой день?

\- Завтра, в восемь, - засмеялся Сантьяго. – Что скажешь, Брэдли?

\- Она свободна! – радостно выпалил Брэдли и посмотрел на Кейти страшными глазами. – МакГрат, кивни, что ли? Почему я за тебя должен работать?

\- Я с радостью, - наконец-то опомнилась она. – С радостью с тобой поужинаю. Завтра в восемь.

\- Отлично.

Он поцеловал ее на прощание, пожал Брэдли руку и скрылся в одном из кабинетов.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - без всяких эмоций сказала Кейти.

\- Ты меня любишь, - расплылся в улыбке Брэдли. – Кстати, запомни, если я смотрю на тебя так, - он снова сделал страшные глаза, - это значит только одно – немедленно сними эти очки. 

Кейти махнула в его сторону рукой и пошла к лифту. Она понятия не имела, что только что произошло, но, кажется, у нее намечалось свидание.

***

\- Ну, и как все было? - спросил Брэдли, хищно поглядывая на оставшиеся на тарелке эклеры. - Ты будешь?..

\- Доедай.

\- Спасибо. Так что, как ужин?

\- Хорошо, - вздохнула Кейти. - Даже очень. Только теперь меня мучает совесть, особенно после цветов.

Брэдли приподнял бровь.

\- Я же не могу сказать ему: «Прости, ты хороший парень, но я, как полная идиотка, влюбилась не в того, в кого надо».

\- Почему?

\- Что?

\- Почему не можешь сказать? Мне в школе такое три разных девчонки говорили, - совершенно серьезно сказал Брэдли.

«И я с каждой из них после этого встречался», - добавил он про себя. Ему положительно нравилась эта идея – Кейти и Сантьяго идеально подходили друг другу. Ну, может и не идеально, но подходили. Уже хотя бы потому, что она, при своей любви к фантастике и супергероям, просто обязана была встречаться с человеком, имевшим к этому миру хоть какое-то отношение. Логика хромала на обе ноги, потому что к тому же миру имели отношение и Тони, и Колин, и даже Энджел, но это уже были мелочи.

\- Ты вообще понимаешь, что говоришь? – устало спросила Кейти. – Я и так не знаю, куда от всего этого деваться, а ты мне еще проблем добавил. Он мне нравится, правда. Но ничего хорошего из этого не получится. Знаешь, сколько раз со мой такое уже было?

\- Сколько?

\- Один, - хмыкнула она. – Но мне хватило. Потому что так в моей жизни стало на одного хорошего человека меньше. А вообще…

\- МакГрат, не ной! – перебил ее Брэдли. – Расскажи лучше, как все было.

Кейти закатила глаза и сделала большой глоток остывшего уже чая.

\- Вот зачем мне подружки, если у меня уже есть ты? – язвительно заметила она. – Рассказать тебе, что я надела? И какие туфли выбрала?

\- Вот это можешь пропустить, - поморщился Брэдли.

\- Ну уж нет! Слушай теперь обо всем! 

Кейти медленно, смакуя каждую деталь, описала ему, как все же сложно было выбирать между платьем и чем-то совсем повседневным, но в последний момент выбрала платье - «Винтаж, синяя с серым парча, красота! Я его купила его как-то в благотворительном магазине за два фунта…». Затем перешла к прическе. На туфлях – «черные, замшевые, на шпильке» - Брэдли застонал и драматически уронил голову на стол.

Помучив его еще немного, Кейти сжалилась и перешла к делу. Она рассказала ему почти обо всем – о том, что Сантьяго выбрал итальянский ресторан, потому что не знал, что именно она любит, о том, что они оба, не сговариваясь, выбрали равиоли и крем-брюле с клубникой на десерт, о том, как легко им было разговаривать о разной ерунде. О том, что он тоже любит фантастику, и сериалы о войне, и исторические романы, и о том, что она пообещала ему прочитать какую-то книгу, название которой не запомнила, а переспрашивать было неудобно. Даже о том, что они договорились еще раз поужинать вместе через месяц, когда Сантьяго прилетит на съемки.

И, помявшись немного, все же рассказала еще об одном моменте… Свеча догорала, счет уже унесли, и Кейти допивала остывший чай.

\- Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, - немного смущенно сказал Сантьяго. – Я не успел спросить, что ты любишь, потому подумал, что лучше выбрать что-то нейтральное. Итальянскую кухню почти все любят… 

\- И я тоже, - улыбнулась Кейти. – Я вообще люблю вкусную еду. Итальянскую особенно.

\- Вот и отлично! Очень красивое платье, - сказал он. – Тебе очень идет.

\- Спасибо.

Кейти почувствовала, что все еще немного смущается, потому отпила глоток воды и разгладила складочки на темной скатерти. За сутки она почти смогла убедить себя в том, что никакое это не свидание, а просто ужин с коллегой, но прямо перед выходом все равно носилась по квартире в колготках и белье, пытаясь одновременно одеться и докрасить правый глаз. К тому же она так и не научилась нормально реагировать на комплименты. Ну, или как минимум на комплименты тех, кто ей нравился, хоть и совсем чуть-чуть…

\- Я очень рад, что ты согласилась, - сказал Сантьяго.

\- Я тоже, - совершенно искренне ответила Кейти, хоть и думала немного о другом.

Еще в самом начале вечера она, сев за столик, украдкой сняла под столом туфли и сразу же почувствовала себя легче. Без каблуков это уже меньше было похоже на свидание. Но появилась другая проблема – надеть их снова, да еще и так, чтобы это было незаметно со стороны.

\- Когда ты улетаешь? – спросила она, стараясь отвлечь Сантьяго.

Левый туфель, который она так старательно пыталась надеть, вдруг оказался правым и дело пошло веселее.

\- Завтра днем. Десять часов в воздухе, просто мечта, - усмехнулся он.

\- А я люблю летать, - сказала Кейти. – Чем дольше, тем лучше.

\- Тогда тебе нужно куда-нибудь в Сингапур. Как раз для тебя рейс.

\- Даже не сомневайся! Главное – чтобы кормили хорошо. И поили тоже! - Кейти постаралась скрыть радость от того, что кнопка на ее правом туфле наконец-то застегнулась, но удалось ей это плохо. 

\- Что? – удивился Сантьяго.

\- Ничего, - все так же радостно улыбаясь, успокоила его Кейти. – Спасибо за ужин, я из-за съемок очень давно уже никуда не ходила. Разве что на обед с Брэдли, но это не считается.

Она снова набросила на плечи шаль – вечер был по-лондонски прохладным, и моросил дождь, хоть на календаре была середина весны.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что это Брэдли.   
Сантьяго засмеялся и помог ей отодвинуть стул. Когда они вышли на улицу, дождь из моросящего превратился в настоящий ливень, такси еще не было, потому они несколько минут разговаривали, стоя под навесом.

\- Ну что, мы договорились? – спросил он, открывая перед ней дверцу машины. – Через месяц все повторим?

\- Конечно, - улыбнулась Кейти и протянула ему руку.

Жест был обычным, дружеским, ни к чему не обязывающим. Но Сантьяго не пожал ей руку. Вместо этого он обеими руками взял ее ладонь, словно собираясь согреть ее, и коснулся губами ее пальцев.

Кейти замерла. Она умела отличать обычный красивый жест от такого… Кажется, единственным подходящим словом было «чувственный».

\- Спокойной ночи, Кейти, - сказал Сантьяго и отпустил ее пальцы только после того, как она села в такси.


	5. Третий сезон, ч.2

\- Что?!

\- Что слышал, - огрызнулась Кейти.

Она даже не могла понять, на кого злится больше – на Брэдли за неделикатность или на себя. Потому что ее ведь никто за язык не тянул. Или все же на Сантьяго, который поставил ее в такое положение.

\- Да я просто… Это же так… странно. Точно, вот подходящее слово!

\- Почему? Потому что он поцеловал мне руку?

\- Ну да! Кто сейчас такое делает?

\- Воспитанные мужчины, Джеймс. Тебе не понять.

Кейти откинулась в кресле и сердито сложила руки на груди. В кафе, как и в предыдущий раз, никого не было – погода, позднее время, да и в отеле жила только съемочная группа, которая как раз пыталась выспаться перед рабочим днем.

\- Ага, то есть теперь ты его защищаешь? А еще полчаса назад ныла: «Ах, Брэдли, что мне делать, как мне от него избавиться?».

\- Я такого не говорила!

\- Ну, что-то в этом роде. А он тебе на самом деле нравится! 

\- Конечно, нравится, - развела руками Кейти. – Кому же он может не нравиться? Но все равно ничего не получится, пока я думаю не о нем, а о…

Она махнула рукой и решила не продолжать.

Брэдли тоже молчал, и она была ему за это благодарна. Они просидели так несколько минут, пока Кейти не бросила взгляд на часы.

\- Не знаю, как у тебя, а мне через шесть часов вставать, - притворно зевнула она. – Все равно ничего умного сейчас не придумаем, потому можно пока поспать.

Брэдли кивнул, и они, расплатившись за чай и эклеры, поднялись наверх. В холле их этажа в кресле сидел Колин, прижав к уху телефон. Разговор явно был серьезным, потому что он хмурился и нервно постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику.

\- Не знаю, Джим, пока я ничего не могу сказать, - как раз говорил он, когда двери лифта открылись.

При виде Брэдли и Кейти лицо Колина немного повеселело, но он тут же нахмурился снова, возвращаясь к разговору.

\- Все равно это не срочно, а мне нужно подумать. Нет! До осени я ничего не смогу решить! Я сказал нет!

Зайдя в свой номер, Брэдли все еще не мог понять, радуется он или беспокоится. Колин больше не разговаривал по телефону ни с Зои, ни с другими девушками. Но Брэдли никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы он говорил так со своим агентом. Он не мог объяснить это, но его интуиция подсказывала, что происходит то-то серьезное.

***

Утром началось привычное для них безумие – ранний подъем, по два часа в кресле гримера, кофе, еще кофе, бесконечное ожидание своей сцены, дубли, еще дубли, снова ожидание и кофе…  
В перерыве Кейти устроилась на фальшивом подоконнике в дальнем конце павильона и, зайдя в интернет со своего телефона, долго пыталась составить письмо Сантьяго. Что в таких случаях пишут? «Спасибо за цветы, но я не думаю…»? «Спасибо, все было чудесно, но…»? После двадцатого стертого «но» она окончательно рассердилась и написала просто: «Получила цветы, они чудесные, спасибо. До встречи. Кейти». Не самый красивый ответ, но лучше это, чем очередное «но». О «но» они поговорят потом, при встрече.

\- Угощайся!

Кейти подняла глаза и увидела Тони, предлагающего ей бумажный пакет с желейными червяками.

\- С удовольствием. Я так и знала, что ты любишь что-нибудь вроде червей и пауков, - ответила она и взяла целую пригоршню.

Какая скромность, когда в такой скучный дождливый день с тобой делятся сладостями?

\- А я думал, что ты больше по эклерам, – улыбнулся он, присаживаясь рядом. – Я заметил, что вы с Брэдли часто захаживаете в кондитерскую…

\- Это все он. Я обычно ем только крем, а тесто скармливаю ему.

\- Вполне в вашем духе.

Кейти почему-то хотелось сказать какую-нибудь глупость. Например: «Ты же знаешь, что между нами ничего нет?». Или, того хуже, поинтересоваться, помирились ли они с Сарой. И пригласить его на эклеры вечером.

\- А лимонных долек у тебя случайно нет? – спросила она вместо этого.

\- Нет. Я похож на профессора Дамблдора?

\- Немного.

\- Спасибо, - рассмеялся он. – Ты почему такая грустная?

\- Я не грустная. Просто улыбаться надоело. Непроизвольно каждый раз получается эта дурацкая ухмылка. Энджел даже сказала, что боится смешить меня.

\- До сих пор переживаешь?

\- Хотела бы сказать, что нет.

\- Помнишь, что я тебе говорил во Франции?

\- О том, что мы играем мозгом?

\- О том, что мы играем еще и каждой мышцей. Нельзя сразу пробежать стометровку за пять секунд, для этого нужно тренироваться годами. Вот и тренируйся, сама увидишь – с каждым днем будет получаться лучше.

\- По-моему, вообще невозможно пробежать стометровку за пять секунд, - скептически заметила Кейти.

\- Возьми еще червяков и не ворчи. Что с тобой через тридцать лет будет?

***

Колин сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене и закрыв глаза. Вид у него был на редкость умиротворенный, и Брэдли невольно позавидовал ему.

\- Медитируешь? – спросил он, сам не понимая, зачем.

Колин открыл глаза и улыбнулся ему. Брэдли в одно мгновение охрип и поспешно отхлебнул кофе из кружки.

\- Почти. Очень спать хочется, глаза сами собой закрываются. Надо было вчера послушаться Мэри и пойти спать раньше.

Брэдли стало стыдно.

\- Не буду тогда тебя мучить, отдыхай. Они еще долго возиться будут…

\- Да ты что, наоборот, мучай себе на здоровье, - рассмеялся Колин. – Я точно засну, если еще хоть минуту в тишине посижу. Так что лучше расскажи мне что-то.

Он снова закрыл глаза и откинулся на стенку.

\- Что рассказать? – осторожно спросил Брэдли.

\- Не знаю. Что-нибудь. Например, как книга, которую ты тогда купил? Прочитал уже?

Брэдли снова засмотрелся на его профиль – спокойное, расслабленное лицо, губы, о которых обычно старался не думать, та самая белая шея, каждый раз выбивающая его из равновесия… Вздохнув, он тоже прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза.

\- Да, дочитал, - наконец-то заговорил он. – А потом купил все остальные в серии и тоже прочитал. А потом посмотрел сериал.

\- Ничего себе. Меня хватило только на две книги. И на сериал.

\- Что?! – Брэдли просто задохнулся от негодования.

Но глаза он так и не открыл. Разговаривать вот так, в темноте, почему-то было очень здорово.

\- А что? – удивился Колин.

\- А кто смеялся над тем, что я читаю книги о вампирах?!

\- Я смеялся над тем, что ты вообще читаешь. Есть ведь разница, - ехидно заметил Колин.

Брэдли оскорблено замолчал и сделал глоток кофе.

\- Да ладно тебе, меня вообще сестра заставила прочитать, - примирительно признался Колин. – Ну, не совсем заставила… Просто мы как-то были в летнем домике наших родственников – телевизора нет, интернета нет, вокруг лес и озера. Вот и пришлось…

Колин очень забавно рассказал ему о том, как его сестра любит разные истории о вампирах, как скупает все подряд книги и диски, и очень жалеет, что сам Колин снимается именно в «Мерлине», а не в «Быть человеком».

\- Тут я с ней соглашусь, - вставил свои пять копеек Брэдли. – Из тебя бы получился отличный вампир.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - поддержал Колин. – Но пока не приглашали. А об «Узах крови»… Мне вот сериал как раз понравился, он, в отличие от книг, веселый и приятный. Жаль только, что линию Тони убрали…

Брэдли от неожиданности даже поперхнулся кофе.

\- Без него Генри кажется совсем другим персонажем. Тони показывал какую-то более мягкую его сторону…

\- Медитируете? – раздался у них над головами голос Кейти.

Брэдли открыл глаза и ошарашено огляделся по сторонам. Он совсем забыл, что они на площадке и вокруг ходят люди.

\- Почти, - ответил за низ Колин и заговорщицки подмигнул Брэдли.

Тому только и оставалось, что машинально улыбнуться в ответ. Он все пытался понять, что же только что произошло.

***

Съемки шли своим чередом – подъем по звонку администратора, грим, дубли, ожидание, дождливые вечера в гостинице.

\- Ненавижу эту погоду, - бубнила Кейти, когда они сидели у нее в номере, пытаясь согреться после холодного павильона. – Почему у нас всегда так – солнце светит десять дней в году, и девять из этих дней мы обязательно снимаем что-нибудь в пещерах?

\- Зато у нас хорошая сборная, - хмуро сказал Брэдли, закутываясь в плед.

Ему постоянные дожди тоже действовали на нервы.

\- Это у вас. А у нас и этого нет!

\- У вас пиво вкусное!

\- Это да, - согласилась Кейти.

Делать было нечего, только зябко кутаться в пледы и смотреть повтор «Х-фактора» - все жизненно важные вопросы они уже обсудили.

Во-первых, что же имел в виду Колин. Кейти настаивала на том, что он сделал первый шаг навстречу. Брэдли говорил, что это все означает только одно – Колин, как и большинство театральных актеров, не гомофоб.

Во-вторых, что же имел в виду Сантьяго, когда ответил на письмо Кейти крайне лаконично – тем самым «До встречи!» и смайликом. Брэдли говорил, что он просто не хочет слишком уж смущать Кейти своей настойчивостью и ждет случая снова пригласить ее на свидание. Кейти считала, что Сантьяго воспринимает ее так же, как и она его – как коллегу и друга. Хотя она ни за что не призналась бы Брэдли в том, что за последние дни несколько раз пересматривала серии с Ланселотом. И каждый раз немного завидовала Энджел, которой Сантьяго говорил то самое: «Я умру за тебя тысячу раз!».

\- Может, пойти все-таки на свидание с твоим Мансфилдом? – задумчиво сказала Кейти. – По крайней мере, там все будет понятно и просто.

\- Что-что?!

\- А что в этом такого?

Брэдли щелкнул кнопкой на пульте, выключая телевизор, и повернулся к ней.

\- А то, что он – как я. Серьезно, мы с ним – что два брата-раздолбая. Зачем тебе еще один я?

Он говорил это так серьезно, что Кейти рассмеялась и ткнула его пальцем в бок.

\- Страшила, ты все-таки далеко не самый плохой вариант, - сказала она совершенно искренне. – Не говори так.

\- Тебе нужен человек, с которым ты сможешь поговорить о каких-нибудь своих книгах, или комиксах, или что ты там еще любишь. С которым у тебя будут общие интересы, который, как и ты, будет считать, что платье пятидесятилетней давности за два фунта – это круто. Ну, или не круто, но хотя бы не странно. В общем, не Бен. Поверь мне.

\- Хорошо, - послушно кивнула Кейти, удивленная и даже немного умиленная его словами. – Хотя вот были бы у него твои руки…

\- Прекрати! - рассмеялся Брэдли и покраснел до ушей.

\- Нет, серьезно, были бы у него такие большие…

\- МакГрат, замолчи! Я сейчас встану и уйду! Прекрати! Отпусти мою руку!

***

Дождливая уэльская весна сменилась не менее дождливым летом. Брэдли мечтал о солнце, отдыхе и море, в которое можно было бы выбросить ужасно надоевший ему телефон. Вся съемочная команда забыла, на каком она свете и страдала обострением «синдрома середины». Именно так это ощущение еще три года назад назвала Энджел – те дни в середине съемок сезона, когда, прежде чем открыть глаза, пытаешься вспомнить, в каком из отельных номеров ты  
находишься. В том, что в Кардиффе – уютном, просторном, но безликом? Или маленьком, обставленном псевдоантикварной мебелью, во Франции? Определившись, осторожно открываешь глаза – и, если тебе очень повезет, оказывается, что ты дома, и у тебя внезапно появилась пара выходных дней.

Брэдли ненавидел синдром середины, но любил такие сюрпризы. Значит, можно устроить себе идеальный выходной - выспаться, целый день ходить в трусах, есть все, что оставила в холодильнике домработница… Удавалось ему это очень редко, но никто не мог отказать ему в целеустремленности. В этот раз он продержался до трех часов дня, но потом все же сорвался – оделся, выключил телевизор и позвонил Колину.

Тот ответил лишь на второй раз, и голос его был совершено сонный.

Брэдли не мог понять, что с ним произошло за последние годы, но даже это заставило его пульс застучать чаще.

\- Привет, Брэдли! – растягивая слова, пробормотал Колин.

\- Привет. Прости, что разбудил, - смущенно ответил Брэдли.

\- Ничего, мне уже давно пора вставать. Этот дурацкий синдром, который придумала Энджел, все-таки существует – не могу заставить себя встать с кровати, если есть свободное время и не нужно никуда бежать.

\- Я тоже, - засмеялся Брэдли. – Планы есть? Помнишь, мы говорили о кино?..

Он долго проматывал эту фразу в голове – как пригласить человека на свидание так, чтобы это не было похоже на приглашение на свидание? Хоть они теперь проводили вместе достаточно много времени, как на площадке, так и в повседневной жизни, но ему до сих пор было неловко в такие моменты. Брэдли радовали и пугали их новые отношения. Он даже во сне не мог представить, что им будет настолько легко и приятно вместе. Еще год назад он не знал, как заговорить в его присутствии и не ляпнуть при этом глупость, а сейчас они разговаривали постоянно и обо всем. И Колин, как оказалось, был совсем не против глупостей, потому что достаточно часто говорил их сам. И Брэдли нравилось в нем даже эта черта. 

Но вместе с тем он очень боялся застрять в таких отношениях. Он очень четко мог представить себе следующие пять лет своей жизни – съемки, встречи с Кейти и дружбу с Колином. Дружбу, которую он все эти годы будет безнадежно мечтать перевести на другой уровень. С его счастьем, он еще и выяснит, что Колин совсем ничего не имел в виду, когда сожалел о вырезанной из «Кровных уз» гей-линии. Или что он снова сошелся с Зои. Или еще что-нибудь в этом же духе… 

\- Помню, - ответил Колин, и, судя по голосу, предложение его обрадовало. – Только давай часа через два, мне нужен литр кофе и сэндвич.

\- Я пока проверю сеансы, - как можно более спокойно сказал Брэдли, попрощался и, положив трубку, исполнил очень странный и неуклюжий, но эмоциональный танец.

Ему хотелось набрать Кейти, но, покрутив телефон в руках, он передумал. Ему нравилась их дружба, но Кейти была кое в чем права – в последнее время они больше времени тратили на разговоры о том, чего хотят, чем на то, чтобы этого добиваться. Или на медитацию и убеждение себя в том, что хотят совсем не этого. К тому же… Брэдли каждый раз, думая об этом, стучал по дереву, боясь сглазить, но у нее, кажется, намечались совсем другие виды медитации.

Сантьяго, приехав на съемки, снова пригласил ее на ужин. Кейти согласилась, но сделала все по-своему – заказала столик в подозрительной китайской забегаловке, куда надела джинсы и футболку с плакатом «Звездных войн», зачесала волосы в конский хвост и, словно нарочно, достала те самые большие очки, которые Брэдли терпеть не мог. Тот только закатил глаза и весь вечер очень старался не представлять себе ту катастрофу, которую как раз переживал Сантьяго.

Тем не менее, вернувшись в отель, Кейти просто светилась.

\- Я рассказала ему.

\- Ты что?!

\- Спокойно! – улыбнулась она, и Брэдли мог бы поспорить, что никогда не видел ее такой расслабленной и счастливой. – Я сказала ему, что ни к чему не готова. А он сказал, что и так знает об этом и просто хочет быть друзьями.

Брэдли схватился за голову.

\- МакГрат, ты придуриваешься? Запомни раз и навсегда – мы никогда не зовем на ужин девушек, с которыми хотим просто дружить! Никогда! Вообще никогда!

\- Ты меня зовешь регулярно.

\- Я тебя и покупать мне носки зову! Потому что мне больше нечего делать! И вообще, при чем здесь я? Я никогда не водил тебя на ужин при свечах. А он водил. Потому что ты ему нравишься, и он надеется на то, что ты передумаешь.

\- Что ты со мной разговариваешь, как со школьницей? – возмутилась Кейти. – Я не вчера родилась! Да, я ему нравлюсь. Но я сейчас не могу ничего никому обещать, потому такие отношения меня вполне устроят.

\- А его? Он хороший парень, даже слишком хороший. Вы вместе смотритесь, как реклама дорогого шоколада. И ты ему действительно нравишься, хоть я до сих пор считаю, что вся эта история с рукой какая-то странная. Не води его за нос!

\- А ты не лезь, куда не просят! Я его не обманывала, наоборот, все честно рассказала. Разве что не говорила, что это Тони.

Брэдли, подумав, вынужден был согласиться. И, наблюдая за ними все время, что Сантьяго был в Кардиффе, воспрянул духом. Он видел, как часто они разговаривали в перерывах между съемками, с каким удовольствием Кейти принимала приглашения на кофе, как она ему улыбалась в ответ на маленькие, практически незаметные знаки внимания, которые, тем не менее, играли очень большую роль…

Брэдли никак не мог понять, почему не увидел этого сразу и как этого могла не видеть Кейти. Сантьяго не обманывался на ее счет и не давал ей водить себя за нос. Нет, он ее завоевывал. И Брэдли подумал, что ему пора брать у него уроки. 

***

Они с Колином все же сходили в кино. И еще раз, и еще, и на пиццу. И в парк, на фестиваль воздушных змеев, и еще на какое-то забавное летнее мероприятие. Брэдли было все равно – все эти выставки-фестивали-ужины, даже обычные съемочные дни сливались в один большой круг счастья, из которого ему не хотелось выходить, никогда. 

Возможно, он и правда никогда раньше не влюблялся по-настоящему, но все было настолько не похоже даже на самое сильное притяжение, которое он когда-то испытывал. Нет, безусловно он думал о… о чем-то большем. О прикосновениях, поцелуях, и не только. Но, вместе с тем, удовольствия даже от простого похода в кино иногда казалось слишком много, невозможно много. Брэдли очень четко осознавал одну вещь – он пропал. И с огромной радостью проведет так не только пять, но и десять, и двадцать лет.

Теперь он и правда больше времени проводил с Колином, чем с Кейти. К тому же, она тоже была занята – и совсем не встречами с Сантьяго, который, хоть и бывал в Лондоне еще реже, чем она сама, часто писал ей. У нее вдруг появилось еще больше приглашений на кастинги, фотосессии, премьеры и открытия.

\- Поделись секретом, - просил Брэдли, но Кейти только отмахивалась.

\- Понятия не имею, почему все сошли с ума. Нет, я рада, но все равно – так обидно, что я не успеваю пойти на три четверти мероприятий, на которые меня приглашают.

Весна, дождливая, но счастливая, давно сменилась жарким летом. Съемки были в самом разгаре – Уэльс, Франция, снова Уэльс. Конвенции, фотографии для промо-кампании, выставки – все смешалось в один хоровод. Приближалась дата премьеры сезона, и вместе с ней накапливалась усталость. У Брэдли в кармане теперь лежал картонный календарик – обычный, с котятами в корзине. Ему казалось, что таких уже и не делают, потому очень удивился, когда одна из гримеров по имени Шарлотта вручила ему кусочек картона с обведенной датой.

\- Это что?

\- Это последний съемочный день, - сердито сказала она. – Ну, ориентировочно. Вот тогда ты сможешь делать со своим лицом все, что захочешь, хоть вообще не спи, а бейся вместо этого головой об столб. А до тех пор твое лицо – не твое, а наше. Потому чтобы я больше не видела ни одного синяка!

Пресловутый синяк Брэдли заработал по-дурацки – не заметил приоткрытую дверь. И уже получил порцию издевательств от каждого, кто в это время был рядом. Но календарик стал с тех пор его талисманом – символом того, что скоро все закончится. Он мечтал хотя бы о нескольких свободных днях, о возможности выспаться, поиграть в воскресенье с друзьями в футбол, о том, чтобы чаще видеть Колина в спокойной обстановке, а не среди пыльных декораций.

В календарике он отметил и дату премьеры в киноинституте – этого дня ждали все, потому что это обычно означало, что они получат пару свободных дней, прежде чем вернуться в замок.

Все прошло очень легко и весело – зрители замечательно восприняли абсолютно все и долго аплодировали им после завершения сеанса. Вопросы из зала, раздача автографов, фотосессия… Затем интервью – тихие и намного более уютные, чем общение с полным залом людей. Их разделили по парам, словно о чем-то догадывались. Брэдли даже удивился тому, как легко им с Колином далось это интервью. Они шутили и смеялись, и он сам, казалось, окончательно избавился от страха сказать в присутствии Колина какую-нибудь глупость. Но, прислушиваясь к тому, о чем говорили за соседним столом Кейти и Тони, Брэдли почувствовал, как его хорошее настроение тает.

Они тоже шутили, рассказывали веселые истории о съемках, и интервьюеры даже мечтать не могли о лучшей паре в кадре. Но только Брэдли знал, чего стоит Кейти эта непринужденность.

\- Еще у меня в этом сезоне новые доспехи. Такие, знаете, по фигуре. Крутые доспехи, но при этом очень сексуальные.

\- Очень! – словно бы мимоходом добавил Тони, делая глоток чая.

\- Очень! – еще шире улыбнулась Кейти, и в этот момент никто не смог бы назвать ее плохой актрисой.

\- Как тебе это удается? – осторожно спросил Брэдли, когда они уже собирались выходить на улицу.

\- Что именно? – словно не понимая, переспросила Кейти, застегивая пальто.

\- Все это! «Да-да, Тони прав, доспехи очень сексуальные!». И ведь никто бы даже не заподозрил…

\- Правда, здорово? - горько усмехнулась Кейти. – Почему-то на серьезную камеру так не получается. А тут – сколько угодно. Только вот не надо похоронного лица, мне от него лучше не будет. Давай лучше проверенным методом.

В тот вечер они снова пили «ирландские бомбы» в пабе не далеко от дома Кейти. Снова лил дождь, купюры не засовывались в автомат с сигаретами, в квартире было душно… Они снова курили на балконе, закутавшись в одеяла, и Брэдли снова спал на «своем» диване, с которого у него свисали ноги.

А через несколько дней снова чуть не опоздал на «Евростар». Съемки продолжались.

***

Колин сидел на ступеньках замка и зачарованно смотрел вверх. Брэдли невольно засмотрелся на его профиль и смог выйти из транса только тогда, когда публика снова зааплодировала.

\- Ну что, еще не закончили? – как можно более беззаботно спросил он, присаживаясь рядом.

Его плечо уперлось в плечо Колина, но тот, казалось, не возражал. Потому Брэдли даже и не подумал отодвигаться.

\- Еще даже не начинали, - ухмыльнулся Колин и перевел взгляд на Брэдли. – Я прямо отсюда вижу, как у нее на лбу жилка пульсирует. Но она все равно молодец – я бы не смог столько времени улыбаться.

\- Гримеры принимают ставки на то, сколько она простоит, - хмыкнул Брэдли. – Я сам чуть не поставил десятку на то, что она проторчит там минимум до семи.

Кейти, заметив внизу Брэдли, сделала страшные глаза, но затем снова перевела взгляд на фанатов, стоящих за ограждением, и весело помахала им.

\- Как у нее это получается? – вздохнул Колин.

\- Понятия не имею. Хотя терпение у нее далеко не ангельское, потому, если они не начнут в ближайший час… А тебе разрешили все-таки сидеть на солнце?

\- Тихо! – заговорщицки подмигнул ему Колин. – Я все надеюсь, что никто не заметит.

Какое-то время они сидели молча, думая каждый о своем. Хотя любая мысль Брэдли сводилась к одному – теплому плечу Колина и сну, который он видел этой ночью. Нет, в самом сне не было ничего необычного, если бы только Брэдли все еще было шестнадцать. Хотя, учитывая то, насколько глупо и по-мальчишески он влюбился в своего партнера по съемкам, ему действительно можно было принять за подростка. И тогда неудивительно, что после сна, в котором его целовал Колин, Брэдли просыпался с твердой, как камень, эрекцией, а потом весь день не мог думать ни о чем другом. Он, наверное, совсем сошел с ума, если сон, в котором были всего пара поцелуев, делает с ним такое.

Публика за оградой зашумела – на балконе появился Тони и ассистент, который наконец-то принес Кейти зонтик от солнца. У Колина зазвонил телефон. Брэдли увидел, как тот нахмурился и сбросил звонок.

\- Что-то серьезное?

\- Да нет, Джим достает. В принципе, я ему именно за это и плачу, но сегодня просто не могу с ним разговаривать… Смотри, смотри!

Над их головами, на балконе, Тони и Кейти шутливо вырывали друг у друга из рук желтый зонтик, чем привели публику в полный экстаз. Глядя на ее счастливую, совершенно искреннюю улыбку, Брэдли задумался – у кого из них ситуация безнадежнее.

***

В день отъезда Брэдли разбудил звонок.

\- Брэдли, пожалуйста, я тебя очень прошу, помоги мне! – протараторила на одном дыхании Мэри. – Помнишь, сколько раз я тебя выручала, когда ты опаздывал, и еще… 

\- Тсссс! – зашипел в трубку Брэдли.

Часы на тумбочке показывали семь утра. Значит, он лег спать три часа назад.

\- Я тебя разбудила? – глупо переспросила Мэри. – А, ну да!

\- Ты что, вообще никогда не спишь? – растягивая слова, спросил Брэдли.

\- Мне не дали рецепт на валиум, - горько засмеялась Мэри. – Тут такая ситуация… Я перепутала даты.

\- Что?

\- Даты отъезда. Не знаю, как так получилось, вроде бы все внимательно вбивала. Но у тебя, Колина и еще двух ребят-операторов билеты не на сегодня, а на четверг.

\- И что теперь?

Брэдли попытался хоть немного проснуться, но это было выше его сил. Мэри тяжело вздохнула. В обычной ситуации она бы уже давно язвила на тему его сообразительности, но сейчас, когда ей нужна была помощь, вела себя тихо и мирно.

\- Можно я скажу всем, что ты остаешься по собственной инициативе? То есть, сам попросил меня купить тебе билеты на четверг, чтобы провести пару дней во Франции? С Колином я уже договорилась.

\- О чем?

\- Брэдли! Я тебя умоляю, послушай меня! У меня и так из-за тебя постоянные неприятности, такой ляп мне могут и не простить!

\- Ладно, хорошо, отлично, замечательно. Делай что хочешь, - пробормотал Брэдли.

Сквозь открытые балконные двери чувствовалась осенняя прохлада, под одеялом было тепло и уютно, потому он снова начал клевать носом.

\- Хочешь, я закажу тебе номер в Париже? – примирительно спросила Мэри, явно стараясь загладить вину.

\- Давай, - очнулся Брэдли. – А то я здесь до четверга не выдержу.

\- Колин сказал то же самое, - хмыкнула она. – Ладно, прости, что разбудила, спи дальше. И прости, что так получилось.

Брэдли что-то промычал в трубку, снова укутался поуютнее и, уже засыпая, вдруг понял – следующие пару дней он проведет с Колином. Наедине.

***

\- Вот и замечательно, - третий раз повторил Колин и взял с тарелки еще один бутерброд. – Даже не верится, что нам перепали такие мини-каникулы.

Брэдли тоже не верилось. Не верилось, что перепали каникулы. Что он может просто так остаться на три дня в Париже. Что с ним не кто-нибудь, а Колин. На этом мысли начинали путаться, потому он просто прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла.

Поезд нырнул в тоннель, и во всем вагоне на мгновение воцарилась полная темнота. Брэдли вцепился в край стола, стараясь ничем не выдать своей нервозности. Он с детства ненавидел тоннели, ненавидел темноту, а уж когда эти два фактора объединялись…

\- Все в порядке? – нахмурился Колин, когда тоннель был позади.

Брэдли невольно посмотрел на свою руку, судорожно сжимавшую край столика.

\- Ерунда, - улыбнулся он, с трудом разжимая пальцы. – Не люблю темноту.

Колин внимательно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. 

Осень в Париже не слишком отличалась от осени в Лондоне. По крайней мере, в тот день. С самого утра лил дождь, по тротуарам стекали реки воды, и Брэдли, рассматривая улицы из окна такси, почему-то вспомнил тот день, когда прилетел из Кардиффа. Почти год прошел, надо же… Он помнил, каким одиноким и потерянным чувствовал тогда себя, точно так же изучая мир из окна такси. Сейчас он был в другом городе, в другой стране и рядом с ним сидел именно тот человек, которого больше всего хотелось видеть рядом. Брэдли до сих пор не мог в это поверить, даже ущипнул себя за руку и вздрогнул от боли. Колин этого, к счастью, не заметил – он как раз болтал с таксистом на вполне сносном французском.

Мэри забронировала им комнаты в довольно приличном отеле – не высший класс, но совсем неплохо. В своем номере Брэдли нашел конверт – карта достопримечательностей Парижа, билет на какое-то шоу и программка уличного театрального фестиваля.

\- Кажется, она действительно заглаживает вину, - сказал Колин, когда за обедом Брэдли показал ему конверт. – У меня на подушке то же самое лежало. Если учесть, что я только мечтать мог о нескольких выходных и очень люблю уличные представления… В общем, Мэри точно нечего заглаживать.

Остаток дня они посвятили прогулкам – просто вышли из отеля и пошли вперед, к реке, даже не сверяясь с картой. Дождь прекратился, и, хоть небо все еще было хмурым, настроения это не портило. Каждый из них уже был в Париже, и не раз, но этот раз был другим. Они были одни, никто, кроме Мэри, не знал, где они, и уже потому это маленькое путешествие казалось едва ли не шпионской вылазкой. Брэдли мог сравнить это ощущение только с тем глотком свободы, который он испытывал, оставляя дома телефон и уходя на весь день. Не нужно было никуда бежать, ни с кем встречаться, ни перед кем отчитываться. Просто гулять и разговаривать, и ни о чем не думать.

Вечером, когда стемнело и на улицах зажглись фонари, карту все же пришлось достать – нужно было найти дорогу к месту, где проводился фестиваль. Сцены были установлены прямо посреди площади, под открытым небом, и вокруг уже собрались толпы людей. Брэдли, оглядевшись по сторонам, пришел к неутешительному выводу – с этих мест они ничего не увидят.

\- Ерунда какая-то, - вздохнул Колин. – Зато слышно хорошо. Эй!

Какой-то незнакомый парень схватил его за руку и потянул через улицу, что-то попутно рассказывая им на французском. Колин, перебросившись с ним парой фраз, перестал отбиваться и, потянув Брэдли за рукав, послушно пошел следом.

\- Куда он нас тащит? – удивленно спросил Брэдли, пытаясь как можно более ловко просачиваться сквозь толпу.

\- Сказал, что знает место, откуда все видно.

Парень привел их к дому на противоположной стороне площади – немного не типичному для Парижа зданию с плоской крышей и внутренним двориком, закрытым коваными воротами. Под домом уже стояли люди – пестрая толпа парней и девушек всех возможных национальностей. Парень вытащил из кармана ключи и открыл калитку, приглашая всех внутрь.

\- Если нас там разберут на органы, это будет на твоей совести, - вздохнул Брэдли и шагнул внутрь вслед за Колином, который все не отпускал его рукав.

Они прошли через дворик и по деревянным ступенькам поднялись на крышу.

\- Ничего себе! – вырвалось сразу у нескольких присутствующих.

С крыши было замечательно видно площадь, сцену и толпу внизу. А также еще и половину Парижа. Сейчас, в свете уличных фонарей, город казался еще более красивым и сказочным, чем обычно. 

\- Ненормальный вечер, – пробормотал себе под нос Брэдли.

Он чувствовал себя совершенно, на сто процентов счастливым. Присев на край ограждения, он посмотрел вниз, туда, где уже началось представление. Актеры в старинных карнавальных костюмах разыгрывали странные сценки, смысл которых Брэдли никак не мог уловить.

\- Скучаю по театру, - сказал Колин, который незаметно присел рядом с ним. – Даже по такой вот бессмысленной, но красивой чепухе. Все равно нет ничего лучше таких вот живых эмоций.

\- Я однажды видел тебя на сцене, - признался Брэдли.

Хорошо, что в темноте было незаметно, как он покраснел.

\- Когда? – удивился Колин.

\- Давно, я еще учился в колледже.

\- И как?

В голосе Колина слышалась ирония и, почему-то, легкая неуверенность.

\- Здорово. Вы тогда какой-то учебный спектакль ставили, и я еще подумал, что не играть мне на сцене любовь - даже в половину так хорошо, как у тебя, не получится.

Брэдли хотел, чтобы его голос прозвучал весело, и сам не ожидал услышать в нем такие теплые интонации. Он перевел взгляд на Колина и забыл, как дышать.

Он помнил, как словно провалился в его взгляд тогда, в Кардиффе, когда они гуляли по набережной. Сейчас взгляд Колина был таким же открытым и теплым, но в этот раз у Брэдли что-то горячо шевельнулось внутри. Он невольно посмотрел на его приоткрытые губы, и незаметно сжал руку так, что ногти впились в ладонь. Что с ним такое творится, неужели так сложно держать себя в руках? Ему ведь уже не шестнадцать лет…

\- Эй! - раздалось над их головами.

Парень, который привел их сюда, на крышу, протягивал им по бутылке пива. Колин моргнул - так, словно на него это непонятное, странное мгновение произвело такой же эффект, как и на Брэдли. 

\- Спасибо, я не пью, - ответил он парню.

Чтобы понять эту фразу, Брэдли все же хватило его школьного французского.

\- Не пьешь? – удивленно переспросил тот на ломаном английском и присел на корточки. – А ты? Ты пьешь?

Брэдли без лишних слов взял у него из рук обе бутылки и сделал большой глоток.

Парень что-то рассказывал дальше – судя по обрывкам, которые понимал Брэдли и тому, что успевал перевести Колин, он тоже был не в восторге от спектакля, но сборища на крыше он проводил ежегодно,собирая интересных людей.

\- А почему мы? – спросил Брэдли, делая еще глоток из бутылки. – Почему ты выбрал нас?

Ему на мгновение показалось, что взгляд Колина скользнул по его горлу, когда он пил. От этой мысли его снова бросило в жар.

Парень рассмеялся и подмигнул ему. Колин покраснел и не перевел его ответ, но Брэдли все понял сам.

\- Все очень просто. Вы вместе слишком красивые, чтобы пройти мимо. 

В ту ночь Брэдли почти не спал – ворочался, сбивал простыни и снова и снова вспоминал губы Колина.

***

Когда он проснулся, светило солнце. Река за окном искрилась, внизу, на набережной, какие-то два парня стучали по барабанам, и Брэдли было как-то не по-осеннему тепло и радостно. Было еще рано, но ему, несмотря на почти бессонную ночь, не сиделось на месте. Сунув под дверь Колина записку и быстро позавтракав, он вышел на улицу и пошел вперед, на набережную. Именно там через несколько часов его и обнаружил Колин – Брэдли сидел на скамейке и, жмурясь от солнца, листал какой-то журнал.

– Ты успел выучить французский? – с притворным ужасом спросил Колин. – Сколько я спал?

– За это время кто угодно мог бы выучить французский, – улыбнулся Брэдли.

Колин стоял против солнца, потому Брэдли вынужден был еще сильнее прищуриться и прикрыть глаза рукой. Он старался не думать о предыдущем вечере, о том, что произошло, или могло произойти, или что ему показалось…

– Идем смотреть достопримечательности? – бодро спросил Колин.

– Нет, – покачал головой Брэдли. -– Не знаю, как ты, а я сначала иду обедать.

Они перекусили в какой-то странной забегаловке – чем-то средним между фаст-фудом и школьной столовой, где им предложили на удивление неплохое жаркое. Брэдли, разумеется, немного поворчал о том, что его окружают ненормальные ирландцы, которые любят только самые подозрительные места и мечтают подхватить сальмонеллез, но это было скорее по привычке – обед действительно был вкусным.

После этого они с удовольствием полюбовались на очереди под Эйфелевой башней, Лувром, музеем д’Орсе и центром Помпиду, и решили просто идти вперед. Это было легко и приятно – отличная погода, красивый город, хорошая компания, ни следа вчерашней неловкости. Но Брэдли все равно чувствовал, что между ними что-то изменилось. Словно они преодолели очень сложный барьер, под названием «что если..?» и дальше все обещало быть только легче. Ему все еще сложно было в это поверить, практически невозможно, но факт оставался фактом – вчерашний вечер ему не приснился.

Билеты, которые передала Мэри, приглашали их ровно в девять вечера посетить «незабываемое, таинственное, непревзойденное шоу, аналогов которому…». Брэдли никогда не слышал ни о каком шоу, а Колин вспомнил только что-то о цирке, но тем было лучше – пригласительные были напечатаны на дорогой бумаге с тиснением и понятно было, что достать их было достаточно сложно. К тому же, кто не захочет увидеть что-то незабываемое, таинственное и непревзойденное, да еще и бесплатно?

Еще на подходах к клубу стало понятно, что они слабо вписываются в окружающую их публику – у шоу явно были свои поклонники, и у них имелся собственный дресс-код. Рядом с мужчинами в цилиндрах и девушками в юбках из рыболовных сетей с кринолинами их джинсы и куртки смотрелись вызывающе обычно. 

В холле их встретила молодая женщина в карнавальной маске. Она проверила пригласительные, сокрушенно покачала головой, явно осуждая их одежду, и жестами показала, как пройти в зал. Брэдли так и не понял, не разговаривала в этом месте только она или это было запрещено всем.

– Умные люди сбежали бы еще на входе, – прошептал ему Колин. – Сбежали бы и пошли в МакДональдс есть чизбургеры. Почему среди нас таких нет?

Брэдли зажал рот рукой, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух.

– Похоже на какой-то фильм, – прошептал он в ответ. – Не помню только, на какой именно. Все так жутко, что я точно досмотрю до конца.

Он ошибался, но и предположить не мог, насколько сильно.

Зал был украшен все той же рыболовной сеткой, какими-то металлическими запчастями и бархатными панелями. Стульев, столиков и диванов не было по определению. Сценой был невысокий помост, на котором стояли странные металлические каркасы. И люди… Колин вертел головой по сторонам, словно пытался запомнить как можно больше безумных костюмов и головных уборов. При этом у него было настолько изумленное и счастливое лицо, что Брэдли не мог сдержать улыбку.

– Что? – спросил Колин, поворачиваясь к нему.

Они стояли так близко, что их плечи словно приклеились друг к другу. Брэдли стоял бы так часами.

– Ничего, – тряхнул головой он. – О, начинается…

В зале медленно погас свет, и откуда-то издалека раздалась барабанная дробь…

Позже, когда Брэдли рассказывал об этом вечере Кейти, он упустил очень многое – не только потому, что был в немного нестабильном эмоциональном состоянии, но и потому, что просто не знал, как это описать словами. Ничего подобного он никогда еще не видел. Люди на ходулях, показывавшие невероятные трюки, девушка в костюме из перьев, спустившаяся на сцену в огромном обруче, глотатели огня, жонглеры, воздушные акробаты – все напоминало об уличном цирке, но с налетом чего-то жуткого, странного и нездешнего. Они с Колином забыли обо всем и восторженно хлопали каждому номеру.

На сцене появился ведущий – высокий парень в брюках и куске сетки вместо рубашки. Брэдли несколько раз моргнул, чтобы проверить, не кажется ли ему это – на плече парня сидел огромный живой попугай и, как ни в чем ни бывало, рассматривал публику. Ведущий заговорил, и попугай, переступив с ноги на ногу, принялся раскатисто повторять за ним отдельные слова. Публика была в восторге – со всех сторон послышались выкрики и аплодисменты.

Брэдли мало что понимал – три года съемок во Франции, разумеется, пополнили его запас французских слов, но почти все они касались еды или просьб дать ему поспать еще минут десять.

– Он ничего особенного не говорит, – прошептал ему на ухо Колин, и Брэдли вздрогнув, почувствовав его дыхание на своей шее. – Публика чудесная, шоу непревзойденное и это они только разогреваются, мы все избранные и нам невероятно повезло… И все в таком духе.

Они стояли достаточно близко к сцене, и Брэдли, подняв глаза, встретился взглядом с ведущим. Тот что-то радостно выкрикнул и вдруг спустился с помоста в зал.

– Он говорит, что хочет поближе познакомиться с избранными, – снова зашептал ему на ухо Колин.

Брэдли, воспользовавшись моментом, придвинулся еще ближе.

Первым ведущий подошел к очень красивой темноволосой девушке в первом ряду. На ней было простое черное платье и массивное медное колье. Поболтав с ней немного, ведущий пропустил сквозь пальцы несколько прядей ее длинных волос и под аплодисменты публики поцеловал ее в губы. Девушка явно была не против. Затем пришел черед пары в противоположном конце сцены – они оказались американцами, и парень перешел на английский. Они рассказали ему, что приехали на две недели, «просто так, развеяться», что они из Чикаго и они не пара, «просто друзья».

– Это мы еще посмотрим! – демонически засмеялся ведущий, и по очереди поцеловал их обоих.

Когда он повернулся в их сторону, Брэдли знал, что пришла их очередь. Черт, и нужно было им шептаться?

– А кто у нас здесь? – улыбнулся ведущий Колину, снова переходя на французский.

Колин, бросив взгляд на Брэдли, довольно бодро соврал, что они – друзья, которые приехали в гости к общим знакомым.

– Друзья? – притворно нахмурился ведущий.

– Друзья? – переспросил попугай.

Колин рассмеялся и продолжил свою игру – сказал, что не такие уж они и друзья, потому что из-за Брэдли едва не опоздали на поезд, и что очень сложно дружить с таким необязательным человеком. Напоследок он с должным уважением и без капли страха погладил попугая по шее, чем вызвал восторг остальных зрителей.

– Засчитывается, – объявил ведущий.

Он наклонился к Колину, собираясь поцеловать и его, но тот в последнюю секунду увернулся. Брэдли застыл на месте – в глазах Колина не было ни смущения, ни отвращения, только хитрые искорки, за которые его так любили поклонницы. И не только они…

Ведущий восторженно спросил что-то в микрофон – Брэдли не расслышал точно, что-то, начинающееся с «Ты всегда…?» – и зрители зааплодировали еще сильнее.

– Нет, только по особым случаям, – подмигнул ему Колин.

И в этот раз даже не думал уворачиваться…

Брэдли даже не почувствовал, насколько сильно сжал кулаки, пока ногти не впились ему в ладони. Поцелуй длился не больше двух секунд, но его сердце стучало, как ненормальное, словно это его только что поцеловали при полном зале людей.

Ведущий отстранился и подмигнул Колину.

– Посмотри на него, – сказал он, переходя на английский и прикрывая микрофон рукой. – Если бы взглядом можно было убивать… Друзья вы, как же!

Колин медленно повернулся к Брэдли, и тот уже не видел ничего вокруг. Ведущий перешел к следующим гостям, на сцене зажгли огонь на металлических конструкциях, где-то заиграла странная, словно потусторонняя музыка…

А они так и стояли, глядя друг на друга, словно впервые.

Колин опомнился первым – тряхнул головой, взял Брэдли за руку и потянул куда-то в сторону выхода. Брэдли не обращал внимания на то, куда они идут – у него пересохло во рту, рука, которую держал Колин, дрожала, а колени предательски подгибались.

Он немного опомнился лишь тогда, когда Колин заволок его в туалет.

Заволок и снова посмотрел на него так же, как в зале.

– Колин, я… – попытался выдавить из себя Брэдли, но в голове не было ни одной мысли.

– Черт! – пробормотал Колин, закусывая губу.

Он медленно поднял руки и взялся за шлевки на джинсах Брэдли, словно не мог решить, что делать дальше.

– Черт! – повторил он, а потом вдруг толкнул бедра Брэдли к стене.

И прижал их своими.

***

Когда они впервые поцеловались, не было ни музыки, ни фейерверков. Скорее наоборот – первый поцелуй вышел довольно неуклюжим, но оттого не менее обжигающим. Брэдли, не сдержавшись, прикусил губу Колина, и тот вздрогнул всем телом. Его нога оказалась между ног Брэдли, и у того окончательно сдали тормоза. Он одним движением повернул Колина спиной к стене и снова поцеловал его…

На этот раз были фейерверки. И звон в ушах, и стоны, и попытки потереться бедрами о бедра, и засос, который Брэдли случайно оставил на ключице Колина.

И внезапный скрип двери – один из самых отрезвляющих звуков в мире.

Брэдли замер. Он вдруг слишком четко осознал – они в чужой стране, в публичном месте, в туалете клуба, в котором на такое вряд ли закроют глаза… И совсем не в их интересах быть сфотографированными вместе в такой ситуации.

Вошедший сказал что-то на французском – судя по тону, он их не осуждал, совсем наоборот. Брэдли старался не двигаться, но это было сложно – Колин почему-то решил, что это самый подходящий момент для мести и старательно работал над огромным синяком на его шее. Тот кусал губы, стараясь не только не толкаться бедрами в бедра Колина, но и просто не застонать вслух, что было практически непосильной задачей.

За его спиной раздались шаги и хлопнула дверца кабинки. Брэдли не сдержал низкий, мучительный стон и с утроенной силой вернулся к шее Колина.

– Подожди, подожди! – задыхаясь, пробормотал тот, и для большей удивительности дернул его за волосы.

Это только еще больше ударило по самоконтролю Брэдли. Колину пришлось потянуть достаточно сильно, чтобы тот наконец-то его услышал.

– Не здесь, хорошо? – сказал Колин.

Его глаза были в этот момент почти черными, и Брэдли снова закусил губу.

– Да, да, хорошо, – сказал, с трудом узнавая свой голос.

Колин был прав — туалет в клубе, среди всего этого странного народа... Он отстранился и попытался немного успокоиться. Колин наблюдал за ним, не отходя от стены и, судя по тому, как дрожали его пальцы, разглаживая рубашку, ему тоже было достаточно сложно прийти в себя.

– Я думал, это никогда не случится, – немного нервно засмеялся он, подходя ближе. – Рад, что ошибался.

Брэдли открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Колин, положив руку ему на затылок, снова поцеловал его. В этот раз все было более медленно и оттого еще более горячо. Брэдли очень давно не целовали так — с таким жаром и, вместе с тем, такой нежностью. В груди предательски заныла маленькая, слишком уж отзывчивая мышца, и руки снова задрожали.

– Черт! – прошептал он прямо в губы Колина.

Ненормальная ночь, просто ненормальная...

***

На улице шел дождь, но под клубом в ряд выстроились такси, и только это спасло их от неминуемой простуды. Одна из машин сразу же подъехала к входу, и они быстро нырнули внутрь. Пока Колин объяснял водителю, как найти их отель, Брэдли подчеркнуто внимательно рассматривал капли, стекавшие по стеклу.

Холодный ветер и вода, льющаяся за шиворот, достаточно быстро привели его в чувство, и он по привычке запаниковал. Он понятия не имел, что делает, как так получилось, действительно ли Колин…

– Он говорит, что ехать минут десять, – прервал его мысли Колин, откидываясь на сидение.

Он как ни в чем ни бывало нашел руку Брэдли и погладил большим пальцем его запястье. Брэдли снова разучился говорить, и в его голове осталась только одна мысль: «Десять минут!». Через десять минут они остановятся возле отелы, заплатят таксисту… А кто должен платить? Пополам? Или как?! Ладно, об этом позже… Зайдут в отель, и Колин отпустит его руку… Или он должен отпустить первый? Сядут в лифт, поднимутся… О боже, лифт, еще одно замкнутое пространство! В такое время они там будут одни, и тогда… А потом…?!

Колин, почувствовав видимо, как напряглась рука Брэдли, снова провел пальцем по его запястью, словно собирался замерять пульс. И этот жест был настолько спокойным и уверенным, что все вдруг стало просто и понятно.

Брэдли не помнил потом, кто именно заплатил за такси, как они прошли через вестибюль, сколько ждали лифт. Зато помнил, что первый поцеловал Колина снова, когда двери закрылись. И первый отстранился, когда лифт остановился на их этаже.

– Поверить не могу, что собираюсь это сказать, – начал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал более уверенно. – Я очень хочу, правда…

– Я знаю, – шепнул ему на ухо Колин.

– Я…, – Брэдли был уверен, что покраснел до ушей, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. – Очень, очень сильно. Но ночь и правда ненормальная…

Колин отстранился и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. И, кажется, все понял.

– Хорошо, – усмехнулся он и еще раз прижался губами к губам Брэдли.

– Это, наверное, правильно. Запомним, на чем мы остановились, а завтра продолжим, да?

– Да. Я… Да. Так глупо звучит…

– Не глупее, чем то, что все началось с парня в сетке, – засмеялся Колин.

Брэдли, вспомнив начало вечера, тоже рассмеялся, легко и весело. И, проводив Колина до его двери, еще раз поцеловал его, медленно и жарко, как тогда, в клубе.

– Спокойной ночи, как же! – выдохнул Колин. – До завтра! 

Когда Брэдли закрыл за собой дверь в свой номер, из зеркала в коридоре на него смотрело собственное отражение – счастливое, смущенное, с улыбкой до ушей. Он понятия не имел, сможет ли он заснуть этой ночью, но от одной мысли о завтрашнем дне его улыбка стала еще более счастливой.

***

За окном было еще темно, когда его разбудил звонок. Чертыхаясь, он с трудом оторвал голову от подушки и нащупал на тумбочке телефон.

– Брэдли, непредвиденная ситуация, – затараторила Мэри. – Слетел кусок озвучки субботней серии! Я заказала тебе билет, вылет через два часа. Бегом собирайся, за тобой через десять минут зайдут.

– Ты что, белены объелась?!

– Я здесь ни при чем! – взвилась Мэри. – Думаешь, я по своей воле сейчас не сплю?!

Она возмущалась еще минут пять, пока Брэдли пытался соскрести себя с кровати и надеть джинсы.

– А Колин? – машинально спросил он, и вдруг все вспомнил.

Вечер, клуб, парня в сетке, горячую руку Колина на своей, поцелуи…

– Колин может отдыхать, нужно переписывать только твои сцены с Энджел и с Тони, – отвлекла его от приятных мыслей Мэри.

Брэдли вспомнил, сколько раз уже такое случалось, и едва не застонал вслух. Раньше он был уверен, что на крупных студиях все работает четко и отлажено, как часовой механизм, и таких глупостей просто не бывает. Как же он ошибался…

Когда через пять минут в дверь постучал водитель, Брэдли уже закончил одеваться и наспех бросал в сумку вещи, все еще прижимая плечом к уху телефон.

– Мэри, мне пора идти. И после всего этого даже не рассчитывай получить сувенир!

Проходя мимо двери Колин, он на мгновение остановился. Будить того в такую рань было бы жестоко и несправедливо, подсунуть записку под дверь – глупо, писать смску – еще более глупо, звонить… Да, он позвонит.

По дороге в аэропорт он задремал, и водителю пришлось трижды звать его, прежде чем Брэдли смог отрыть глаза. Подбежав к стойке регистрации в самый последний момент, он попросил место у окна, и, забросив сумку на плечо, отправился к таможенному контролю. В самолет он зашел последним. Где-то за взлетной полосой начало розоветь небо, и от этого настроение Брэдли испортилось еще больше. Он ненавидел рассветы еще со времен театральной школы, когда часто засиживался над заданиями до утра, и сереющее небо означало одно – времени на подготовку почти не осталось.

– …Просьба на время взлета и посадки отключить все электронные приборы и не пользоваться мобильными телефонами на протяжении всего полета. Спасибо, – пропела из динамика стюардесса, и Брэдли хлопнул себя по лбу.

Он так и не позвонил Колину. Все еще было очень рано, но это лучше, чем не позвонить вообще.

– Сэр, прошу вас отключить телефон и спрятать его, – еще раз повторила одна из стюардесс. – Прямо сейчас.

Самолет уже выезжал на взлетную полосу. Брэдли вздохнул и выключил телефон.

Весь полет он проспал – ему снились огненные обручи и акробаты на ходулях. У каждого из них на плече сидело по попугаю, которые голосом Мэри рассказывали о неполадках на студии и проблемах с озвучкой. Вдруг акробаты на ходулях затряслись и незнакомым голосом сообщили: «…оставаться на местах до полной остановки самолета. Благодарим за внимание».

Брэдли открыл глаза – самолет шел на посадку. Для него оставалось загадкой, как у него получалось так крепко спать в полете, но каждый раз, стоило ему только пристегнуть ремень, глаза закрывались сами собой.

Пожилая итальянская дама, сидевшая через проход от него, начала нервно креститься и перебирать четки. Брэдли никогда не боялся летать, но все же проверил пояс безопасности и поднял крышку откидного столика. Впрочем, то ли благодаря молитвам неизвестной женщины, то ли стараниями пилотов, приземлились они мягко и без проблем.

Дождавшись «полной остановки самолета», Брэдли достал свою сумку из ячейки для багажа, забросил ее на плечо и принялся пробираться к выходу. В Лондоне снова лил дождь. Казалось, что в этом году солнце светит только там, во Франции. Родная же страна всегда встречала Брэдли слякотью. В здании аэропорта он вспомнил о телефоне и похлопал себя по карманам. На экране высветился один неотвеченный вызов. Колин.

Он не смог сдержать улыбку и тут же нажал на кнопку вызова. Длинные гудки, сброс. Нахмурившись, он попробовал еще раз. Пара гудков, снова сброс.

Причин могло быть много – Колин мог быть занят, слушать экскурсию или ехать в метро. Или еще что-нибудь. Брэдли спрятал телефон в карман, решив перезвонить позже, уже со студии. Но на душе у него почему-то было неспокойно.

***

Кейти пустила воду в ванную и повернулась к зеркалу, чтобы расчесать волосы. Отражение не показало ничего нового – ни тени макияжа, темные круги под глазами… Каждый раз, получая пару выходных, она клялась себе, что наконец-то выспится и будет хотя бы пару дней питаться правильно. И каждый раз нарушала эту клятву в первый же день. Нет, горячая ванна, чай и спать…

Она чуть не подпрыгнула, услышав звонок.

За дверью стоял Брэдли – с мокрыми волосами, в расстегнутом пальто, и с каким-то пакетом в руке.

– А ты что здесь делаешь? Ты же во Франции! – глупо удивилась Кейти. 

Что-то в его выражении лица насторожило ее, потому она даже забыла разозлиться на поздний визит.

Брэдли не ответил, только зашел в квартиру и устало прислонился к косяку.

– Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросила Кейти.

– Не совсем, – ответил он, и голос у него был какой-то странный, словно удивленный. – У тебя вода через край не польется?

Кейти, хлопнув себя по лбу, бросилась в ванную. Закрыла воду, еще раз зачем-то глянула на себя в зеркало и без лишних колебаний достала пробку из ванны. Планы на вечер явно изменились.

Брэдли она нашла на кухне – он сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене. На том самом месте, где сидел год назад.

– Что случилось? – спросила она, стараясь не позволять воображению рисовать страшные картины.

Он закинул голову и флегматично посмотрел в потолок.

– Я все испортил, – наконец-то сказал он.

– Что испортил?

– Все. Вчера все было… Ты себе даже не представляешь, вчера… У меня вчера было все, а сегодня я все испортил…

Брэдли говорил все так же безэмоционально, как и до этого, но на последних словах его голос странно дрогнул. Кейти увидела, что он на мгновение зажмурился, словно от боли, и в следующее же мгновение опустилась на пол рядом с ним. Решительно взяв лицо Брэдли руками, она заставила его посмотреть на себя, и ее сердце сжалось. Она никогда его таким не видела. Да, за те годы, что они знали друг друга, их отношения переросли не только неприязнь, но и поверхностную дружбу, состоящую из пива, пиццы и шуток друг над другом. Сейчас они понимали друг друга намного лучше, и доверяли друг другу намного больше, но все еще были границы, которых они так и не переступили. И это была одна из них.

Брэдли смотрел на нее глазами побитой собаки. Словно у него просто не было сил держать свою обычную маску – пытаться язвить, улыбаться и уверять ее, что все хорошо. Не раздумывая ни секунды, она его обняла его голову и прижала к своему плечу.

– Рассказывай.

Брэдли все тем же флегматичным голосом без единой эмоции рассказал ей обо всем – о Мэри и ее привычке звонить ему до рассвета, о сэндвичах в поезде, о прогулках, очередях под Лувром, цилиндрах и кринолинах, ведущем в сетке… О Колине.

Она слушала и не перебивала, не пыталась вставить ни слова. Просто слушала и не отпускала его, и это было именно то, что ему было нужно.

А потом он рассказал ей об этом утре. О том, что не успел попрощаться, а записку оставлять было глупо, и писать смс – тоже. О том, как пытался позвонить Колину из аэропорта, и потом еще миллиард раз из студии.

– Он не брал трубку. То просто не брал, то сбрасывал. Потом вообще его выключил. Я представлял себе, что с ним что-то случилось – несчастный случай, авария, какая-нибудь из его аллергий…, – Брэдли все еще говорил, как робот, но сквозь эти безжизненные интонации начинали пробиваться какие-то эмоции. – А потом, когда я уже уходил из студии, он наконец-то взял трубку…

Его голос дрогнул, и он замолчал.

– И что?

– Лучше бы не брал. Говорил со мной, как с чужим. «Да, Брэдли? Что ты хотел? Нет, все в порядке. Я все понял. До встречи на съемках».

– Что?!

– Да. Потом положил трубку, а я еще минут десять пялился на телефон и не знал, что делать. Перезвонил, а он снова вне зоны. И самое главное – я, как полный идиот, думал, что все в порядке, подумаешь, позвоню потом. А сейчас думаю, пытаюсь поставить себя на его место – я бы тоже черт знает что подумал. Он проснулся – меня в номере нет, трубку я не беру, ни записки, ничего, только на регистрации говорят, что я еще до рассвета уехал. И оставил его там. Одного. После всего… И он подумал, что я вчера…

Он не договорил, и Кейти мягко потрепала его по голове. За время его рассказа они переместились в какую-то совершенно невообразимую позу, и теперь у нее совершенно затекли спина и обе ноги. Но она даже не думала шевелиться.

Они молчали минут десять.

– Вот так, – вдруг сказал Брэдли, словно только что закончил говорить.

– Такая вот дурацкая история.

Он поднял голову – его глаза были все такими же измученными, но сам он явно немного пришел в себя.

– Что-то ты рано, по-моему, все хоронишь, – сказала Кейти и, для пущей убедительности, снова потрепала его по голове.

Все их правила пошли прахом, и ее это, оказывается, вполне устраивало.

– Думаешь? – криво усмехнулся Брэдли. – Он со мной даже разговаривать не хочет.

– Он же не идиот. Даже если он действительно все так воспринял, можно будет найти способ пробиться к нему. Вот увидишь. Мы с тобой все исправим.

Кейти понятия не имела, что несет. Сама она даже представления не имела, как все это можно исправить и как она сможет помочь чем-то Брэдли. Но именно это ему и надо было услышать, потому она с удовольствием соврала, решив, что подумает обо всем завтра. 

– Давай спать, – предложила она, не особенно надеясь на то, что Брэдли ее послушает.

Но он на удивление быстро кивнул.

– Давай.

– Хорошо, только сначала тебе придется меня разогнуть, – почти не пошутила Кейти и с благодарностью оперлась на его руку, чтобы подняться.


	6. Четвертый сезон, ч. 1

Звонок раздался тогда, когда Кейти только уговорила себя выползти из-под одеяла и пыталась нащупать под кроватью тапочки. Увидев имя на определителе, она упала обратно на кровать и нажала на кнопку ответа.

– Привет, – по голосу Сантьяго чувствовалось, что он улыбается.

– Привет, – ответила она, стараясь говорить обычным, не сонным голосом.

Не вышло.

– Я тебя разбудил?

– Нет, все равно вставать пора. Скоро администраторы начнут в дверь стучать.

– Администраторы? А ты где?

Кейти встала с кровати и подошла к окну. Нет, ничего не изменилось.

– Ты не поверишь, – засмеялась она.

– Давай проверим!

– В Бухаресте.

– Где?!

– В Бухаресте, в Румынии, – снова рассмеялась она. – Я тебе разве не говорила?

Все переговоры по фильму прошли как-то очень быстро и незаметно, потому она и сама не поняла, как оказалась здесь. Но уже вторую неделю жила здесь, в этом самом номере и видела из окна номера одну и ту же покрытую снегом площадь.

Рассказывая Сантьяго о чудесах кинематографа, благодаря которым рождественские фильмы теперь снимают в конце зимы, она одной рукой умудрилась достать из шкафа джинсы, футболку, какую-то безразмерную кофту на молнии и почти смогла причесаться.

– А ты чем занимаешься? – спросила она, включая воду в ванной и возвращаясь в комнату.

– Да ни чем особенно. Пара проб, пара сценариев, ничего фантастически интересного. Не знаю, как так получилось, но на родине меня теперь любят больше, чем в Штатах, – пошутил он.

– На родине в Чили?

– Очень смешно! Как там дела у Брэдли?

Кейти задумалась. Дела у Брэдли были не очень. До конца съемок третьего сезона он стал похож на привидение – постоянно хмурился, перестал шутить и в любую свободную минуту исчезал из поля зрения. Колин, вопреки прогнозам Кейти, совсем не успокоился и не оттаял. Хотя в его поведении почти ничего не изменилось – он все так же весело и добродушно общался со всеми вокруг, но не с Брэдли. Нет, он разговаривал с ним на площадке, репетировал, замечательно отыгрывал все сцены, но не более. Колин поменял номер, не отвечал на письма и в тот единственный раз, когда все же заговорил с Брэдли, подчеркнуто холодно дал понять, что он предпочел бы не общаться с ним вне работы.

Съемки закончились, и Кейти не имела ни малейшего представления о том, как помочь Брэдли. Они все так же проводили время вместе, ходили в кино… Однажды, когда в Лондон приехали ее братья, жутко напились в их любимом баре и Шон сказал Брэдли, что тот уже «почти ирландец». В его понимании это была высокая похвала, хоть, с точки зрения Кейти, и довольно сомнительная. Она даже взяла его с собой на крестины дочки Милли. Крошка Роуз была копией мамы, и все приглашенные просто замучили их обеих своими комплиментами и сюсюканьями. Кейти от них не отставала.

– У меня десять племянниц! – сказала она, баюкая на руках малышку. – Но я никогда не видела такой милой маленькой девочки! Милли, помнишь, я говорила, что буду ее баловать? Так вот, я не шутила! Я совсем испорчу тебе ребенка. Вы перестанете пускать меня к себе в дом!

Брэдли закатывал глаза, но такая Кейти его явно забавляла. Да и весь этот день явно поднял ему настроение, хоть и ненадолго. Потом у него, к счастью, начали появляться предложения. Начитки каких-то книг, фотосессии, благотворительные проекты, съемки короткометражек с бюджетом в три фунта… Потому Кейти с почти спокойной душой улетела в Румынию, хоть все еще старалась звонить ему почаще. Он тоже звонил – дурачился, просил ее не влюбляться в Джеймса Бонда, потом просил за это прощения и в качестве очередного компромата рассказывал дурацкие истории из своих бурных школьных лет. Кажется, что-то о том, как его и какую-то Минди застали в раздевалке после уроков «сама понимаешь за каким занятием». Но Кейти знала, что ему на самом деле совсем не весело. И это не давало ей самой жить спокойно.

– У Брэдли вроде бы все неплохо, – ответила она. – Снимается в чем-то очень низкобюджетном, чтобы помочь другу. Если все выгорит, они покажут его на низкобюджетном фестивале и получат низкобюджетный приз – по банке пива и пакет орешков на двоих.

Сантьяго засмеялся, и Кейти невольно тоже улыбнулась.

– А как его сердечные проблемы? – спросил он.

– Все так же.

Он не знал подробностей, но к концу съемок всем уже стало понятно, что с Брэдли что-то происходит. Сантьяго знал его еще с театральной школы, потому очень удивился, когда увидел его на площадке таким поникшим. Не добившись ответа от самого Брэдли, он принялся допрашивать Кейти, а она не могла ему врать. Потому описала ситуацию в общих чертах – Брэдли очень любит одного человека, но сделал ошибку, и теперь не знает, как все исправить. Догадался Сантьяго, о ком идет речь, или нет, она не знала, но, по крайней мере, она никого не обманывала.

– Без перемен?

– Без перемен.

В голосе Сантьяго Кейти послышались какие-то странные нотки – те, о которых она даже не хотела думать.

– Ты видел новые сценарии? – резко сменила тему она.

– Видел, – замялся он. – Кажется, все же не выйдет у Ланселота увезти свою леди в закат.

– Джулиан говорил, что он еще вернется, – неуверенно сказала Кейти. – Где-то к середине сезона.

– На одну серию. Я уже подписал контракт.

Кейти молчала. Новый сезон совсем ее не радовал – ее съемочные дни урезали вполовину, хоть она и была к этому готова. Но потом пришли первые сценарии, и перспектива потери сразу троих настолько близких коллег разбивала ей сердце. Сантьяго, Милли… Тони. Все вокруг менялось, и она очень боялась этих перемен.

– Осенью я переезжаю обратно с Лондон, – нарушил молчание Сантьяго. – Давно об этом думаю, но Анна и я только сейчас решили все проблемы с домом. Никогда не пойму всю эту систему – развод был оформлен два года назад, а все имущественные вопросы тянутся до сих пор.

– Поздравляю. Наверное, – неуверенно сказала Кейти. – Тебя поздравлять?

– Поздравлять, конечно, – успокоил ее Сантьяго. – Я рад, что все наконец-то закончилось.

Он рассказал ей о своем разводе еще тогда, в Кардиффе, в китайской забегаловке, где готовили лучшую лапшу в Британии. Тогда, когда она сказала ему, что не может ему ничего обещать. Пересказывая тот разговор Брэдли, она многое упустила. Например, то, что Сантьяго совсем не соглашался быть только друзьями. Он просто сказал ей: «Я умею ждать».

– Тогда поздравляю, – сказала она. – И прощаюсь, потому что ванна уже набралась.

– Пятнадцатого марта я буду в Лондоне. На неделю.

– Я к тому времени уже вернусь, – подсчитала Кейти. – Равиоли?

– Договорились.

Попрощавшись и оставив телефон в спальне, Кейти зашла в ванную, быстро сняла пижамные штаны и майку, и с удовольствием вытянулась в горячей воде. Она не была дурой, потому знала, что обманывает себя. И Сантьяго. И Тони, когда делает вид, что он для нее – друг и учитель. И Брэдли, когда говорит, что все образуется само собой. Если бы она была Пиноккио, ее нос доставал бы сейчас до ее квартиры в Лондоне.

***

В этот раз на «ЕвроСтар» никто не опаздывал. Когда Кейти зашла в вагон, Брэдли уже сидел на месте и держал в каждой руке по стакану кофе. Кейти в ответ протянула ему два своих, и они хором рассмеялись. 

– С каких это пор ты такой пунктуальный? – поинтересовалась она, пробираясь на сиденье у окна.

– С тех пор, как Мэри обманула меня и сказала, что мы уезжаем поездом в полпервого. На тот я как раз опоздал. Только в последнюю секунду оказалось, что такого поезда не существует, есть только этот, в два часа дня.

– Хороший метод, – оценила Кейти. – Жаль только, что ты в следующий раз на такое не купишься.

– Она что-то другое придумает, – махнул рукой он.

Кейти украдкой достала из сумки крохотную флягу и быстро налила в их картонные стаканы немного какой-то вкусно пахнущей жидкости.

– Это что? – удивленно спроси Брэдли.

– Бальзам. Очень вкусный, если в кофе и понемножку. А если не в кофе и помногу, то гадость, отрава и крепче, чем спирт. Подарила одна из ассистенток из Румынии.

Брэдли осторожно отхлебнул глоточек и сделал большие глаза.

– И правда вкусно.

– Ты его видел? – прямо спросила Кейти, отпивая кофе с бальзамом.

– Видел, – вздохнул Брэдли. – Сидит в следующем вагоне, с ребятами. Даже поздоровался со мной.

Кейти сочувственно улыбнулась и подняла стакан.

– Давай за то, чтобы все было хорошо.

Они чокнулись картонными стаканами и допили кофе молча. Потом Кейти повторила свой ритуал над второй порцией, и они откинулись на сидения, попивая «усовершенствованный» латте.

– Я с ним виделась, – словно решившись, сказала наконец Кейти.

– Что?

– Я с ним виделась. С Колином, в Лондоне. Попросила его помочь мне со сценарием.

Брэдли уставился свой стакан, словно тот мог разделить его возмущение.

– Прекрати, я ему ничего не говорила! Он не знает, что я знаю. По крайней мере, если и знает, то не от меня.

– Ну и как? – спросил Брэдли, и, прекратив гипнотизировать стакан, поднял глаза на нее. – Что скажешь? Есть у меня шансы?

– Честно? – Кейти замялась на мгновение. – Не знаю. Но он тоже очень переживает. Он ничего не говорил, но это видно.

Перед ее глазами всплыла картина – ее квартира, воскресенье, запах свежесваренного кофе. Колин, принесший с собой пирожные и лимонное варенье, которое передала его мама. Они перешли в гостиную, и Кейти открыла шторы, потому что солнце светило совсем по-весеннему. Колин сел, поставил кофе на журнальный столик и достал из сумки свою копию сценария.

– Хороший диван, – улыбнулся он, рассматривая обивку. – Серьезно. Только не обижайся, я ни на что не намекаю, но у моей бабушки есть точно такой же.

Кейти и не думала обижаться.

– Прямо в точку. Это диван моей бабушки. Она отдала мне его, когда я только переехала в Лондон. Все ее отговаривали, мол, зачем мне такое старье. А она говорила, что знает меня и у меня еще год в квартире даже стула не будет. И была права. Я только вызвала мастеров, чтобы подушки перетянули.

Колин рассмеялся и провел по обивке рукой.

– Мне повезло – моя квартира сдавалась вместе с мебелью.

– Вообще-то это неофициально диван Брэдли, – зачем-то сказала Кейти. – Он на нем спит, если остается у меня. Ноги в противоположную стенку упираются, но его это не смущает. 

И то, как невольно вздрогнули плечи Колина, было лучшим ответом на все ее вопросы.

– Давай, наверное, начнем, – сказал он совершенно спокойно, но было поздно.

Она уже знала всю правду.

– Для него это тоже много значит, – сказала она Брэдли, допивая кофе одним махом. – Даже и не знаю, успокоит тебя это или нет. Потому что, с одной стороны, он точно что-то к тебе испытывает. А с другой – именно потому он так и отреагировал. Потому что для него все тоже было важно.

– Было, – протянул Брэдли и тоже проглотил кофе одним махом. – Веселый год намечается, МакГрат. Сколько у тебя этой бурды осталось?

– Две с половиной бутылки, в чемодане. И еще немного во фляге. Я же знала, куда еду.

Брэдли закрыл глаза и остаток дороги дремал. Кейти последовала его примеру – ей предстояло разбираться еще и со своими собственными проблемами.

***

– Миледи! – дурашливо поклонился Оуэн, когда Кейти вышла из трейлера-гримерной. – Вы сегодня прекрасны, как никогда!

– Спасибо, безродный сударь.

– Почему это я безродный? – притворно обиделся он. – Это Сантьяго безродный. А я очень даже… Просто люблю выпить. И женщин.

– И языком почесать, – улыбнулась Кейти.

Том, самый спокойный и воспитанный из «рыцарской» банды, первым подал ей руку и помог спуститься по ступенькам – в длинном платье и корсете это было не очень безопасно. Был замечательный, теплый день, и вся команда, даже те, у кого не было сцен, блаженно грелись на солнышке, сидя на лужайке перед трейлерами.

– И почесать, – покладисто согласился Оуэн. – Но меня это не портит.

Кейти драматически закатила глаза и отобрала у него запечатанную бутылку воды. Сколько бы она ни возмущалась, но ей очень нравилась их новая веселая компания. Парни шутили, дурачились, играли в футбол и очень поднимали ей и Брэдли настроение. Потому так грустно было думать о скором отъезде – к сожалению, основная часть ее сцен должна была сниматься в Кардиффе. Эта мысль была совсем невыносимой еще и потому, что Брэдли оставался в замке, в этой чудесной французской весне, и Кейти было совсем не с кем каждый вечер поедать эклеры.

– Брэдли говорит, что ты видела в Трансильвании Дракулу, – присоединился Руперт. – И как? Правда ли, что он боится чеснока?

– Я не говорил, что она видела, – хмыкнул Брэдли, перебрасывая мяч с ноги на ногу. – Я как раз говорил, что не видела, потому что от нее даже Дракула спрятался.

– Вот это правда, – обворожительно улыбнулась ему Кейти. – Я показала ему фотографию нашего принца в рамочке, и только пятки вампирские засверкали.

Брэдли дурашливо раскланялся под оглушительные аплодисменты «рыцарей».

– А зачем ты носишь с собой фотографию Брэдли в рамочке? – словно бы невзначай поинтересовался Том, вызывая очередную волну смеха.

– Именно на такой случай. А еще целую ее каждый вечер на ночь, – мечтательно ответила Кейти. – Иногда подпираю рамкой балконную дверь. Режу на ней фрукты. Ставлю кружку с чаем, чтобы столик не портить…

– Кажется, победила Кейти, – засмеялся Тони, незаметно подошедший к ним. – Молодец, теперь ты официально заслужила мою фигурку в сомбреро.

Кейти жестом победителя подняла обе руки в воздух, принимая очередную порцию аплодисментов. Краем глаза она увидела Колина, который как раз выходил от гримеров. Помахав им, он взял со стола с едой яблоко и поднялся по ступенькам в галерею, подальше от солнца. Брэдли проводил его взглядом, и тут же снова повернулся к ней.

Это продолжалось с самого начала съемок – Колин и Брэдли вроде бы разговаривали, вроде бы неплохо общались на людях, но всем было понятно, что между ними пробежала черная кошка. Кто-то из персонала проболтался то ли журналистам, то ли блоггерам, и Брэдли сто раз пожалел о том, что завел твиттер. На него горами посыпались сообщения – грустные, злые, бесцеремонные. Люди, которых он никогда не видел, давали ему советы и обвиняли его в толстокожести и любви к дурацким шуткам. Кейти предлагала удалить «всю эту чушь», и винила во всем его любовь к «модным штучкам». Брэдли говорил ей, что она динозавр и ей место в музее, вместе с пишущими машинками и ручными кофемолками. Переругивались они обычно за чашкой «усовершенствованного» кофе, потому никто ни на кого не держал зла. И никто не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось – перемены были слишком пугающими и серьезными, чтобы воспринимать их легко.

***

Меньшее количество сцен в сезоне означало меньшую сумму денег. Но, вместе с тем, оно означало и большее количество свободных дней. Кейти рада была, вернувшись из Франции, на несколько дней окунуться в привычную жизнь, прежде чем уезжать в Уэльс. Первым делом она попыталась прибраться в квартире – вытерла пыль, пропылесосила полы, сняла шторы в гостиной, и на этом ее энтузиазм закончился. Пришлось обратиться к помощи электронной почты. И Брэдли.

«Джеймс, как позвонить твоей домработнице? Я только что поняла, что ни разу в этой квартире не разбирала кухонные шкафчики. Теперь боюсь их открывать и пью кофе без сахара. И, если уж на то пошло, то и без бальзама, который сейчас пьешь ты. Спаси меня!».

Брэдли ответил письмом, полным издевательств, но номер миссис Патрик прислал. Кейти пригласила ее провести генеральную уборку, а сама сбежала в Брайтон – их с Джонатаном любимое место. С самого начала их странной дружбы она знала, что добром дело не закончится – они были слишком похожими друг на друга в мелочах, но слишком разными во всем остальном. У него были свои демоны – много демонов, с которыми Кейти не могла и не хотела сражаться. Потому они со временем начали дружить на расстоянии. Ей так было спокойнее и проще, к тому же ни у кого из них не было времени на то, чтобы встретиться в одном и том же городе хотя бы на день.

Но тогда, когда все только начиналось, когда они только познакомились, когда Кейти была никому неизвестной неудачницей и, имея за душой одну роль, рассылала агентам свои фотографии… Тогда Брайтон был их местом. Джон пригласил ее на выходные, и она мгновенно влюбилась в этот город – в каждый дом, набережную, забавные разношерстные компании, гуляющие по пирсу.

Вот и сейчас путешествие сюда вернуло ей душевное спокойствие. Два дня прогулок по комиссионкам и книжным магазинам, поедания пончиков на лавочке у знаменитой карусели и просто отдыха – и Кейти снова вспомнила о своем фирменном оптимизме. Да, жаль, что у нее теперь так мало сцен. Но с течением сезона их будет становиться больше. К тому же, она наконец-то перестала бояться своей роли – в этом году злая Моргана покорилась ей и стала кроткой, как овечка, слушаясь каждого решения Кейти. Она сама в это не верила, пока не увидела первые готовые кадры, но так и было. Поступки Морганы наконец-то обрели смысл для самой Кейти, и она снова полюбила ее, как саму себя.

Да, урезанное количество сцен скажется на ее банковском счете. Но на нем сказалась и «Принцесса на Рождество», и только в хорошем смысле. Да, она все еще была безнадежно влюблена в Тони. С этим она пока ничего не могла сделать. Но… Но. Пока просто «но», потому что загадывать наперед глупо. И страшно. 

Домой, в сияющую чистотой квартиру, она вернулась в замечательном настроении, с тремя новыми винтажными платьями, неисправной музыкальной шкатулкой и десятком пластинок. И тут же принялась собирать чемоданы – перерыв в рабочем графике закончился, ее ждали душные павильоны и зеленый экран на студии в Кардиффе. И эклеры, которые она теперь не боялась есть в одиночестве.

***

Брэдли сам себя ненавидел за то, как реагировал на всю эту ситуацию. Он сам был виноват в своих проблемах, потому что нужно было думать обо всем вовремя. Если бы можно было вернуть время назад, он стучал бы в дверь номера Колина до тех пор, пока тот не открыл ему, и тогда попрощался бы нормально, и Колин бы ныл, что Брэдли разбудил его в пять утра, а Брэдли целовал бы его, и сунул бы руки ему под футболку, и они бы с трудом оторвались друг от друга… Потому что даже по тому, что между ними успело произойти, было понятно – они очень подходят друг другу. И оттого все было только хуже.

Но виноват был и Колин. Потому что вел себя совершенно по-детски – не выслушал его, не дал даже слова сказать, просто понял все по-своему. Брэдли подозревал, что, наверное, отреагировал бы так же, и от этого ему было только хуже. Его злило то, что он так раскис, что не смог заставить Колина выслушать его и, главное, что до сих пор не мог забыть тот вечер. А в его жизни было не много таких вечеров, даже пальцы загибать не интересно…

Съемки шли своим чередом – ранние подъемы, недосып, кофе, банки с теплым «Ред Буллом», футбол с ребятами, Колин, Колин, Колин… Сложно забыть человека, которого видишь каждый день, с которым играешь едва ли не каждую сцену, который живет в соседнем номере, и при этом отказывается разговаривать с тобой в свободное время. Если бы не ребята, Брэдли бы, наверное, совсем сник. Но они просто не дали ему такой возможности.

Большой шумной компанией пили пиво, смотрели футбол, играли сами, дурачились, шутили и замечательно проводили время. Они пытались затащить в свою компанию и Колина. Пробовали все – и Руперт, и Оуэн, и Том. Брэдли даже сам приглашал его несколько раз, стараясь ничем не выдать свои настоящие эмоции. Все было без толку – он только улыбался им и говорил, что не в настроении, что у него дела, что ему нужно кому-то позвонить… Брэдли это не удивляло – он даже и не надеялся, что тот добровольно согласится провести вечер в его компании. И это тоже не слишком улучшало его настроение.

В поезде по пути в Лондон он сидел с Оуэном. Вернее, изначально он сидел один – смотрел в окно, жевал невкусный сэндвич с индейкой и проверял твиттер. Там все было по-старому – ему признавались в любви, просили помириться с Колином и не игнорировать его в угоду «новым друзьям». Пожалуй, так оно и выглядело со стороны, если не знать, кто кого на самом деле игнорировал.

На столик соседнего сидения плюхнулась кожаная куртка, а на само сидение – Оуэн.

– Привет, друг! – радостно улыбнулся он. – Решил посидеть с тобой, потому что там все спят. Тоска смертная, а не вагон.

– Да я тут тоже не булавами жонглирую, – честно предупредил Брэдли. – Спать хочется жутко. И съесть что-нибудь нормальное. И чтобы меня хоть один день не красили.

– Элис говорила, что у нас даже три таких дня будет, – мечтательно зажмурился Оуэн. – Только я ей не верю.

– Я тоже.

– Ты опять этот бред читаешь?

Брэдли проследил за его взглядом – на его телефоне все еще был открыт твиттер.

– Ага. Нужно же знать, какие советы о жизни мне даст толпа незнакомых людей…, – усмехнулся он. – Пока все уверены в том, что я объявил бойкот Колину. И что каждая девушка, стоящая рядом, должна сгореть на месте.

– Ты, что, только плохие комментарии запоминаешь? – искренне удивился Оуэн. – Забей на них, чувак! Я к твиттеру отношусь, как к гороскопу – если мне прогноз нравится, я в него верю. Если нет – значит, его придумал какой-то идиот из редакции, которому вменили это в обязанности без прибавки к зарплате.

– Ты уверен, что тебя искали под роль, а не роль писали под тебя? – рассмеялся Брэдли.

– Нет, не уверен, – лучезарно улыбнулся Оуэн. – Но никто ведь не жалуется! Так что прекращай думать над глупостями, которые пишут какие-то три человека. Лучше почитай все остальное – там явно должно быть что-то о том, какой ты классный, красивый и талантливый. Если о последнем не напишут – не расстраивайся, зато ты классный.

Брэдли шутливо двинул его в плечо кулаком. Его настроение значительно улучшилось, и даже остатки сэндвича показались достаточно вкусными.

Пока Оуэн не сказал одну из самых ужасающих фраз в мире:

– Ты слышал новость? Говорят, Колин переходит на Четвертый канал.

***

Брэдли снова опаздывал – уже выйдя из квартиры, он вспомнил о ключах, затем минут десять искал их, потом такси, в котором он ехал, по традиции, попало в пробку. Гнев Кейти пугал его даже больше, чем три Мэри вместе взятых, потому остаток пути до кофейни он бежал, сломя голову.

Она читала, сидя за столиком во внутреннем дворе. Погода была отличная, потому не ней было то самое зефирное платье, в котором она клялась разбаловать малышку Роуз. Под столом стояли два огромных бумажных пакета из книжного магазина.

– Тебя выгонят из анонимных шопоголиков, – задыхаясь, съязвил он и упал на соседний стул.

– А тебя просто сейчас выгонят, – не осталась в долгу Кейти. – Неужели сложно хоть раз прийти вовремя?

– У всех свои недостатки, – развел руками Брэдли и одним махом осушил ее стакан лимонада. – Ты слышала, что Колин может перейти на Четвертый канал?

Кейти захлопнула книгу и отобрала у него стакан.

– Слышала, буквально вчера. Все думала, как тебе сказать. 

– Это точно? – упавшим голосом спросил Брэдли.

– Не знаю, – развела руками она. – Я сама случайно об этом услышала. Встречалась вчера с Дейзи на студии, а там Джим… Ну, агент Колина, с которым он последний год все время ругается, ты его сто раз видел! Так вот, Джим в этот раз ругался с кем-то другим по телефону, прямо посреди коридора. Кричал, что плевать ему на контракт, что Колин ничего на шестой сезон не подписывал, и что он давно об этом речь вел, но Колин только сейчас начал всерьез задумываться…

– Твою мать…

– Да, – сочувственно сказала она. – Потом он увидел нас и прямо побелел весь. Я сказала Дейзи, чтобы она все выяснила, потому что без Колина не будет сериала, без сериала у меня не будет постоянной работы, а без меня у Дейзи не будет ее процента и ее выбросят из агентства. Кажется, она меня теперь не любит.

– Интересно, почему, – мрачно бросил Брэдли.

Минуты две они сидели в тишине.

– Нет, ну что же это за ерунда такая! – вдруг словно взорвался он. 

Кейти от неожиданности выронила солнечные очки, которые как раз протирала.

– Что ты орешь?! – напустилась она на него. – Хочешь быть в самом популярном видео на ютубе?!

– Да мне плевать! В том, что у нас с Колином так все по-дурацки вышло, виноват я. С этим я уже смирился. Так теперь я буду еще и виноват в том, что сериал закроют и все останутся без работы! Молодец, Брэдли!

– Молодец! – согласилась Кейти. – Давай теперь, сиди и жалей себя.

Брэдли заскрежетал зубами, но промолчал.

– Я вот со вчерашнего дня все думаю – что же ему такого предложил Четвертый канал, чтобы он согласился? Не роль же в «Молокососах», он для них слишком старый.

– Ну, там же не только школьники-наркоманы есть, – рассеянно ответил Брэдли. – Есть еще учителя-наркоманы. И бабушки-наркоманки. И наркодилеры. И…

– Брэдли, я видела у тебя дома диски. Ты их любишь, ты жить без них не можешь!

– Я из-за них когда-то без работы остался!

– И что, у тебя плохо жизнь складывается? – обиделась почему-то МакГрат. – Или вместо того, чтобы быть благородным рыцарем, ты бы лучше трахал телок на похоронах?

Брэдли ошарашенно оглянулся по сторонам. Вроде бы никто не снимал их на телефон, но кто знает…

– И этим ртом ты целуешь свою маму?

– Ой, вот не надо, – отмахнулась Кейти. – Как ты это не назови, а суть одна.

– Мы что, правда из-за сериала ругаемся?

Кейти задумалась.

– Получается, что да, – удивленно признала она. – Я с тобой так скоро совсем тронусь. О чем мы говорили?

– Думали, что такое мог предложить Колину Четвертый канал.

– Точно! Так вот, или роль наркодилера, или оранжевый комбинезон из «Отбросов», ничего другого на ум не приходит. Только зачем ради такого уходить из проекта, в котором у тебя главная роль? 

Брэдли застонал и уронил голову на стол. Вариант с оранжевым комбинезоном как раз казался ему вполне правдоподобным.

Вечером Кейти позвонила Дейзи – разведывая обстановку, она узнала, что Четвертый канал предлагает Колину главную роль в совершенно новом проекте и готов ради этого подождать еще год. Брэдли очень сильно захотелось напиться. Но он этого не сделал – назло Колину, его агенту и всему дурацкому Четвертому каналу.

***

Телефон зазвонил тогда, когда Кейти закончила все процедуры и собиралась выходить из салона. Стрижка, обновление цвета, маски, педикюр… Какая ужасающая трата времени, особенно если учесть, что его у нее и так было немного.

– Да? – сказала она, одновременно прижимая телефон к уху плечом и засовывая книгу в сумку.

Администратор с дежурной улыбкой открыла перед ней дверь – такси уже ждало.

– Привет, Кейти. Можешь говорить?

Голос Сантьяго был не менее теплым, чем вся его… Кейти использовала бы слово «аура», но не была уверена, что хочет быть человеком, который говорит такие вещи. Потому она просто споткнулась на последней ступеньке и прокляла про себя новые сапоги на десятисантиметровых шпильках.

– Привет, – как можно спокойнее сказала она. – Да, конечно могу. Меня уже выпустили из сумасшедшего дома.

– Откуда? – удивился он.

– Из салона, – улыбнулась она. – Из царства фенов, фольги и прочей дребедени. А у тебя как дела?

Она наконец-то смогла правильно закрыть дверь, и таксист завел мотор.

– Я сегодня улетаю обратно в Лос-Анджелес.

– Уже? – вырвалось у Кейти.

За последнюю пару месяцев она привыкла не только к более спокойному графику съемок, но и к тому, что Сантьяго был рядом. К тому, что можно было больше разговаривать, и чаще встречаться, и… 

– Да, уже, – сказал он, и ей показалось, что он улыбается. – Вернусь теперь только в августе. Будешь меня оживлять.

– С радостью, – заверила его Кейти.

Они оба уже получили сценарии новых серий, и перспектива играть с Сантьяго ее радовала и пугала одновременно.

– Я в пятницу улетаю в Монте-Карло, – спохватившись, сказала она. – Мы с Тони будем представлять сериал на телефестивале.

– Почему именно вы? – удивился Сантьяго.

– Как всегда – все остальные заняты, снимаются в Кардиффе. А из нас двоих один уже покойник, а вторая весь сезон сидит в пещере.

– Удачи, – пожелал Сантьяго. – Не ходи в казино.

– И не подумаю, – хмыкнула Кейти. – Мы с братьями даже в Супер Марио в детстве играли так, что маме приходилось нас разнимать. Значит, ты вернешься в августе?

– Да, в самом конце. Я буду по тебе скучать.

Кейти выдохнула. Она не знала, что ответить, не знала даже, нужно ли отвечать…

– Кейти, ты меня слышишь?

– Да. Просто не знаю, что ответить, – честно призналась она.

– Я буду по тебе скучать, – повторил он. – Подумай над этим. Пока.

– Пока…

Сунув телефон в сумку, она несколько минут молча смотрела перед собой. А потом, громко выругавшись, закрыла лицо руками и опустила голову на колени.

Таксист обеспокоенно посмотрел на нее в зеркало, но не сказал ни слова.

***

Открыв дверь в квартиру, Кейти швырнула на пол сумку и еще дальше забросила сапоги на шпильках. Настроение было отвратительное, потому не тревожило даже то, что и за сапоги, и за сумку она заплатила бешеные деньги и до этой минуты тряслась над ними, как над Кольцом Всевластия.

Из зеркала в прихожей на нее смотрел кто-то, лишь отдаленно напоминающий ее саму. Свежеокрашенные и тщательно уложенные мастером волосы были на скорую руку схвачены в хвост на затылке, а тушь отпечаталась под глазами. И как она только умудрилась?

Стянув джинсы, Кейти зашвырнула их в гостиную и, как была, в трусиках, футболке и вязаном кардигане, зашла в ванную. Нет таких проблем, которые не решила бы горячая ванна, чашка чая и что-нибудь вкусненькое. А обо всем остальном она подумает потом.

После ванны она высушила волосы феном, нацепила старые спортивные штаны и майку, включила радио, которое не слушала уже больше года и достала из холодильника коробку с остатками вчерашней пиццы. Откусив от одного куска, она отправила остальные в микроволновку и открыла ноутбук, чтобы проверить почту. Два письма со студии с подтверждением билетов в Монте-Карло, письмо от мамы с разными семейными новостями, обновления с онлайн-  
аукционов…

В дверь позвонили. Кейти вытерла руки о полотенце и вышла в прихожую.

– Кто там? – спросила она, даже не пытаясь посмотреть в «глазок» без очков.

– Это я.

– Что? – распахнув дверь, она увидела Сантьяго. – Ты разве не улетел?

– Мой рейс через три часа, – сказал он.

Выражение его лица было странно-сосредоточенным, и Кейти вдруг осознала, что стоит перед ним в поношенных трикотажных штанах и тоненькой майке, под которой ничего не было…

– Я… – начала она.

И тогда он ее поцеловал. Без каких-либо вступлений – просто запустил руки в ее волосы и поцеловал, прижав к себе. И она ответила ему, не раздумывая ни секунды. Скорее даже, ответили ее губы, а не она сама.

Но это было не важно.

Он прижал ее к двери всем телом и углубил поцелуй. Кейти могла только отвечать, вцепившись руками в его плечи, потому что голова уже кружилась не на шутку. Казалось, все ее тело вдруг ожило и заныло, требуя большего, намного большего…

Сантьяго вдруг отстранился, и Кейти, как под гипнозом, подалась за ним.

– Подумай над этим, – сказал он в ее губы и, не оглядываясь, сбежал по ступенькам вниз.

Кейти несколько секунд ошарашенно рассматривала лестничную клетку, и только потом опомнилась. Захлопнув дверь, она выскочила на балкон в тот момент, когда он садился в такси. Словно почувствовав ее взгляд, он поднял голову и несколько секунд смотрел на нее. Потом улыбнулся, махнул рукой и сел на заднее сидение. Кейти обессиленно опустилась на пол и сквозь прутья балкона смотрела на улицу до тех пор, пока такси не скрылось из виду.

Потом провела пальцами по своим губам и достала из кармана штанов телефон. «Я подумаю» – набрала сообщение она, но так и не решилась отправить.

***

В Монте-Карло было тепло. Это было первое, что запомнилось Кейти, и первое, что она написала в смсках всем своим знакомым: «Здесь тепло!».

Были, разумеется, еще и пальмы, и машины, и казино, и красная дорожка под отелем, и специальная фотосессия для прессы и блоггеров, но ничто не могло превзойти впечатление от теплого ветра, укутавшего Кейти, словно шаль, как только она вышла из здания аэропорта.

В своем номере она обнаружила огромную корзину с фруктами и шоколадом, три бутылки шампанского в холодильнике и свежие розы на прикроватной тумбочке.

– Я останусь здесь навсегда! – заявила она Тони, встретив его за завтраком. – Море, солнце, фрукты, шампанское! Шоколад! Розы! Осталось только познакомиться с принцем…

– Боюсь, Кейти, что он уже занят, – усмехнулся Тони.

– Правда? – изобразила вселенское разочарование она. – Как же так? Что же теперь делать? У тебя остались мармеладные червяки?

– Нет, – следом за ней расстроился Тони. – Меня бы с ними не пустили в самолет.

– Надо было сдать в багаж!

Они решили заказать червяков через обслуживание номеров и проверить, что им на это ответят.

Сантьяго не звонил. И не писал. Кейти за три дня, прошедших с момента их поцелуя, умудрилась содрать лак, который ей так аккуратно нанесли на ногти в «сумасшедшем доме» и пообкусывать заусеницы. Ее мама пришла бы в ужас. Она всегда говорила, что главный показатель женщины, которая следит за собой – это ухоженные руки. Кейти было на это плевать. Ее волновал только один вопрос – что делать? Писать Сантьяго или не писать? Или написать только после того, как она все же «подумает над этим»? Или проверить сначала, как на нее повлияет тесное общение с Тони?

Хотя это как раз проверять и не нужно было. Близость Тони влияла на нее плохо. Еще со встречи в Хитроу Кейти поняла, что все ее проблемы, приутихшие за время съемок в разных странах, только и ждали благоприятного повода, чтобы напомнить о себе. Стоило Тони улыбнуться ей, как она снова потеряла дар речи. Господи, какая у него была улыбка! И чувство юмора, и добрые морщинки вокруг глаз, и каждая из его историй…

– У тебя совершенно идиотически счастливый голос, МакГрат, – «деликатно» заметил Брэдли, когда она позвонила ему, чтобы сообщить, что стоит на балконе своего номера в Монте-Карло, и видит море, пальмы и Джорджа Клуни.

Возможно, она немного приврала касательно последнего.

– Неверное, да, – признала она, снимая сандалии и устраиваясь в шезлонге поудобнее. – Но ты просто не представляешь, как здесь красиво!

– Я не о том, – сурово заметил он. – Держи себя в руках, хорошо? Тебе еще разбираться с другим своим кавалером.

Кейти отчитала его за то, что он невесть что думает о ней и ее моральных принципах, и бросила трубку. Он не обидится, это она знала точно. Потому вытянула ноги, зажмурилась и постаралась расслабиться. К черту мужчин, к черту сердечные проблемы. Вокруг нее было небо, и море, и пальмы, и солнце... Она и сама не заметила, как задремала.

Проснувшись через два часа, она от имени всех белокожих девушек в мире поблагодарила изобретателей тканевых навесов.

***

Фестиваль был замечательным. Не потому, что Кейти так уж любила телевидение и сериалы, а потому, что впервые в жизни она начала осознавать – она чего-то таки добилась. И все эти люди в дорогих платьях и бриллиантах знали, кто она. И это было чертовски приятно.

Тони все-таки раздобыл где-то мармеладки, и на каждом показе они, словно дети, тайком жевали их, хитро переглядываясь. Кейти казалось, что именно потому она никак и не может перестать думать о нем – они были очень похожими, им было очень легко и хорошо вдвоем. А еще он был ее идеалом. Как бы глупо и напыщенно это ни звучало, но она и правда мечтала о таком человеке с детства. Как же глупо и грустно было то, что она не родилась чуть раньше, не познакомилась с ним до того, как он встретил Сару, не… «Не» было много. Еще и в том ключе, что сейчас она не могла ничего сделать, не должна была ничего делать и обязана была вести себя так, чтобы Тони ни о чем не догадался.

Она знала, что нравилась ему, но совсем не так, как он ей. Она была для него милой девочкой с похожим на его чувством юмора – ее нужно было успокаивать, веселить, оберегать, передавать ей опыт и говорить комплименты, но не более. И все равно – каждое доброе слово в ее адрес, будь то фраза в интервью о том, как ему приятно работать с молодыми красивыми актрисами, или упоминание ее «очень сексуальных доспехов», творили с ней невероятные вещи.

Что уж говорить о том дне, когда вышел номер журнала с одним из ее интервью – тем самым, где она призналась, что прятала от Тони синяки после той самой сцены (Кейти мысленно называла ее именно так, Той Сценой, потому что именно она сыграла в ее жизни настолько важную роль). Они были на съемках в Кардиффе. У Тони в тот день не было сцен, у Кейти – только репетиция с Колином, потому она слонялась по студии и пила кофе из огромного картонного стакана. Тони нашел ее на улице, под павильоном – она вынуждена была моментально утопить окурок в кофе и сделать вид, что никогда в жизни не курила. У него в руках был журнал, и Кейти мгновенно пожалела, что решила рассказать всю эту историю.

– Тони…, – начала она.

Но он посмотрел на нее так, что она больше не смогла выдавить из себя ни слова.

– Хорошо, что ты мне не сказала сразу, – к ее огромному удивлению улыбнулся он. – Меня бы совесть совсем замучила. Ты же знаешь, что я не нарочно?

Она ошарашенно кивнула.

– Конечно!

– Вот и хорошо. Больше никаких синяков, – он снова улыбнулся и обнял ее.

Она застыла на мгновение, но потом заставила себя обнять его в ответ. Его тепло, запах, руки на ее спине – всего было слишком много, и ее органам чувств грозило короткое замыкание.

– Кейти? – сказал он, все еще не отпуская ее.

– Да?

– Еще раз увижу тебя с сигаретой – заставлю съесть целую пачку! – вполне серьезно сказал он, хотя голос у него был веселый.

Она помнила этот день так, словно это было вчера. И даже сейчас от одного воспоминания ее руки покрывались мурашками. Потому настолько здорово и страшно было оказаться именно с Тони в этой волшебной сказке, полной тепла, красоты и роскоши. Все вокруг казалось ненастоящим и волшебным, и в этом обманчивом состоянии Кейти начинало казаться, что возможно все. Даже то, что еще два дня назад казалось невозможным.

***

– Заходи, – крикнула Кейти. – Я почти готова.

Визажист – молодой красивый парень по имени Марко, совершенно не говоривший по-английски – как раз заканчивал укладывать ее волосы.

Тони застыл на пороге.

– Что? – удивленно спросила Кейти.

– Ничего, – улыбнулся он. – Просто ты каким-то образом выглядишь еще лучше, чем обычно.

Кейти улыбнулась пошире, стараясь не показать, как сильно ее порадовал комплимент.

– Спасибо, ваше величество, – сказала она и еще раз проверила замочки серег.

Они стоили целое состояние, потому даже мысль о том, что одна может потеряться, заставляла руки Кейти ходить ходуном. Господи, зачем нужно одалживать драгоценности? Она прекрасно обошлась бы и своими обычными «гвоздиками». Она еще раз посмотрелась в зеркало и, зажмурившись, сунула ноги в туфли.

– Честное слово, это самые красивые орудия пыток в мире, – сказала она, делая несколько шагов. – Надеюсь, долго стоять не придется.

Марко показал ей два больших пальца и что-то затараторил по- французски. Кейти только с улыбкой развела руками.

– Пойдем? – повернулась она к Тони.

И глубоко вдохнула, потому что снова теряла всякую волю от одного его взгляда. Слишком хорошая память снова напомнила обо всех их разговорах, о том, как тепло он смотрел на нее, когда она жаловалась ему на свои актерские неудачи, даже о том, что последние пару дней несколько раз слышала, как Тони ругается с Сарой по телефону… 

Стоять пришлось очень долго. Кейти с ужасом вспоминала, как хотела попасть на красную дорожку по случаю открытия фестиваля и как сильно расстроилась, когда у них это не получилось. Да уж, два раза она бы это не выдержала, особенно в этих туфлях.

– Улыбнитесь нам! – кричали фотографы.

И все, кто был вместе с ними на дорожке, послушно улыбались во все камеры по очереди.

– Кейти, станьте рядом! – крикнул ей кто-то из толпы. – Да, вот так, отличный снимок!

Тони обнял ее за талию, и она снова почувствовала тепло его плеча.

– Вы отлично смотритесь рядом! – услышала она сквозь шум толпы. – Давайте, еще пару кадров!

– Как ноги? – шепотом спросил Тони.

Кейти подняла глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом. Все было так же, как тогда, два года назад. Идеальный момент, когда, кажется, возможно все. Бесконечное мгновение… 

– Да, да, да! Еще немного! – снова донеслись до нее голоса фотографов.

Тони уже не смотрел на нее. Он улыбался в камеры, но его рука все так же жгла кожу Кейти, даже сквозь платье.

***

Внизу, в холле и в обоих ресторанах, все еще царил фестивальный дух – люди общались, фотографировались, давали интервью. Но в баре на десятом этаже, к счастью, не было ни души. Кейти с плохо скрываемым удовольствием сбросила туфли и опустилась на стул в дальнем углу барной стойки.

– Прямо не верится, что все закончилось, – сказала она, ложась головой на деревянную столешницу. – Я в номер так и пойду, босиком. И пусть кто-то только попробует хоть слово мне сказать.

– Боюсь тебя расстраивать, но, по-моему, кто-то сфотографировал, как ты сегодня босиком давала автографы, – усмехнулся Тони, присаживаясь рядом.

– Ну и пусть, – махнула рукой Кейти. – Пару лет назад я переживала бы, а сейчас…

– Ну да, тебя за такие выходки только больше любят, – сказал он, то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез. – Что тебе взять?

Кейти замялась.

– Даже не знаю. Виски?

– Ты серьезно?

– Вполне.

– Отлично.

Через минуту он поставил на стойку два одинаковых стакана с янтарной жидкостью.

– За что пьем?

Кейти хмыкнула и, не поднимая головы, звякнула своим стаканом о стакан Тони.

– Думаю, ты не согласишься пить за то, что я наконец-то сняла туфли?

– Нет, – засмеялся он. – Не соглашусь. Эх, молодежь, нельзя пить за такие глупости.

– А за что можно? – спросила Кейти, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Она действительно устала, не только от фотографий и интервью, но и от всего того, что творилось в ее жизни. Она всегда гордилась тем, что у нее все было просто, без драм. А сейчас… 

– За хороший вечер, – принялся перечислять Тони. – За то, что мы здесь. За то, что сериал, в который никто не верил, стал популярным. За то, что ты сегодня замечательно выглядишь. 

Кейти почувствовала, как по ее телу разлилось тепло, хотя она еще не пила.

– За это я выпью, – шутливо сказала она, надеясь, что Тони не заметил ее реакцию.

– Вот и замечательно.

Они чокнулись и выпили по глотку. Бармен скучал за стойкой, краем глаза посматривая в телевизор, работающий без звука. Где-то внизу переливался огнями город, и шумели листьями пальмы. Кейти очень не хотелось завтра улетать и возвращаться в свою обычную, настоящую жизнь.

Виски приятно грел изнутри – теперь Кейти могла списать жар, в который ее бросило, на выпивку, и немного расслабиться. Тони смотрел перед собой, перекатывая стакан из руки в руку. «У тебя все хорошо?» – хотелось спросить Кейти. Хотя и так понятно было, что хорошо было не все, иначе Тони не был бы таким молчаливым.

В колонках заиграло что-то старое и отдаленно знакомое. Кейти наморщила лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, что же это за музыка.

– Точно! – вдруг поняла она. – Мы танцевали под нее на съемках!

– Когда? – рассеянно спросил Тони, допивая виски.

– Да нет, – засмеялась она. – Не с тобой. В смысле, не на съемках «Мерлина». С Андреа и Джеймсом, когда снимали бал, на котором познакомились Эдвард и Уоллис. Ну, то есть в фильме другая музыка будет, а под эту мы репетировали.

– Ты, кажется, говорила, что у тебя обе ноги левые? – прищурился Тони.

– Когда? – возмутилась Кейти.

– Когда мы с тобой только познакомились, на чтениях сценария. Ты тогда, услышав про бал, сказала так жалобно: «Не заставляйте меня танцевать, у меня обе ноги левые!». На тебе еще была такая большая серая шаль…

– Неправда, не было такого! – стояла на своем Кейти, хоть прекрасно помнила и фразу, и то, как неловко чувствовала себя тогда в его присутствии.

Он ведь был звездой, и она с детства смотрела сериалы с его участием. Кейти почему-то стало еще жарче оттого, что Тони тоже помнил тот день, еще и в таких подробностях.

– Тогда прошу, – он встал и протянул ей руку. – Докажи мне, что у тебя обе ноги хотя бы правые.

Кейти, не выдержав, засмеялась, но все же встала и расправила подол платья.

– Что, прямо босиком? – на всякий случай спросила она.

Обуваться снова она не собиралась.

– Как хочешь.

Выбора не было. К счастью, оставалось всего полпесни, потому Кейти все же смогла что-то изобразить, и не слишком отставать от Тони.

– Что тебе сказать, молодежь, – с притворной грустью сказал он, поднимая руку и поворачивая Кейти, словно юлу. – Не все потеряно, но я искренне надеюсь, что на съемках ты танцевала лучше.

– Я тоже на это надеюсь, – честно ответила она, стараясь считать про себя такты.

Песня закончилась, сменившись чем-то другим – тягуче-медленным, джазовым и совершенно соответствующим этой ночи.

– С этим ты справишься? – спросил Тони и, когда Кейти кивнула, притянул ее ближе.

Ощущения были под стать музыке – тягучими, горячими, запретными… Кейти чувствовала, что ее начинают подводить даже ноги, не говоря уже о дрожащих руках и сбившемся дыхании. Она таяла, как масло, и ничего не могла с собой сделать. Горячие руки Тони на талии, ее щека, прижатая к его плечу, запах его одеколона… 

Ведь он сам это чувствует, вдруг поняла она. Он не против, он тоже чувствует этот жар… И эта мысль горячей волной прошла по всему ее телу, заставляя колени подгибаться.

– Кейти… – сказал он каким-то странным голосом.

Она с трудом подняла голову, и теперь ее лицо было почти прижато к его шее.

– Я не могу, – прошептал он, и в его голосе слышалась такая гамма эмоций, что сердце Кейти словно сжал кулак.

Она посмотрела ему в лицо, и вдруг очнулась.

– Я знаю, – потрясенно, но совершенно искренне сказала она. – Я знаю.

Тони отпустил ее, и в следующее мгновение она уже бежала к лифту.

– Подожди, – он догнал ее тогда, когда она снова и снова жала на кнопку вызова. – Подожди, не уходи так, я не…

– Тони, все в порядке, – скороговоркой проговорила Кейти. – Я в порядке, не надо, все хорошо, поговорим завтра.

Дверь лифта с тихим шелестом открылась, и Кейти зашла внутрь. Мягкий ковер приятно щекотал ее босые ноги.

– Поговорим завтра, – повторила она перед тем, как дверь закрылась, стараясь смотреть на панель, а не на Тони.

Зайдя к себе в номер, сняла платье и неожиданно аккуратно повесила его на стул. Надела мягкий гостиничный халат, вынула шпильки из прически, и взъерошила распущенные волосы. Затем, решившись, взяла в руки телефон села на край кровати.

У Брэдли был совершенно заспанный голос. Но все же он ответил на звонок, за что Кейти была ему невероятно благодарна.

– Мгрт, что слчилось? – пробормотал он.

– Брэдли, я такая дура, – сказала она и засмеялась.

А потом заплакала, так горько, что Брэдли испугался.

***

Тем не менее, воспринял он все на удивление спокойно.

– Я так и знал, что что-то такое случится, – сказал он, отчаянно зевая. – Ну, не знал, но как-то неспокойно было. Ты как?

– Удивительно, но я в полном порядке, – сказала Кейти.

Она к тому времени уже успокоилась, вытерла слезы и устроилась с ногами на шезлонге. Свежий воздух почему-то казался на удивление вкусным, и даже мысль о том, что спать нужно будет в комнате, приводила ее в ужас.

– Да, слышал я, в каком ты порядке, – проворчал Брэдли.

Ее звонок явно испугал его, хоть он бы в этом и не признался.

– Нет, правда, в порядке, – заверила его Кейти. – Мне сейчас почему-то наоборот, очень хорошо и спокойно. Ничего ведь уже не изменишь. 

Она сама не могла понять, почему расплакалась. Видимо, за последнюю неделю на ее долю и правда выпало слишком много эмоций и переживаний. Об этом она и сказала Брэдли.

– У меня как будто камень с души упал. Все это было как какой-то странный сон, и я совсем забыла, что настоящее, а что – нет. А сейчас как будто проснулась. И все вокруг стало намного легче и понятнее.

– Во сколько ты завтра прилетаешь? – спросил Брэдли, и еще раз судорожно зевнул.

– В два буду в Лондоне, а оттуда уже не знаю, как получится. Мэри меня ненавидит – нет, чтобы заказать нормальные билеты, сразу до Кардиффа.

– Она всех ненавидит, – неразборчиво пробормотал он.

– Иди спать, Брэдли. И прости, что разбудила.

– Не прощу, – хмыкнул он. – Увидимся завтра, да? С тобой точно все в порядке?

– Конечно, – улыбнулась Кейти, попрощалась и спрятала телефон в карман халата. И долго еще сидела на балконе, любуясь панорамой ночного побережья.

***

Тони постучал в ее дверь около десяти. Кейти была уже полностью одета и как раз складывала остаток вещей в чемодан.

– Можно? – спросил он, приоткрыв дверь.

– Конечно, – улыбнулась Кейти.

Прошлой ночью она спала от силы часа два, и старалась не думать о том, какой счет за телефон ей светит в этом месяце.

– Ты забыла вчера свои туфли, – сказал он, протягивая ей «орудия пыток».

– Спасибо! Они жутко неудобные, но, к сожалению, еще и жутко дорогие.

Она открыла чемодан, пытаясь придумать, куда положить еще и эти туфли.

– Кейти, прости меня, пожалуйста, – не своим голосом сказал Тони.

Она снова повернулась к нему. Тони смотрел в пол, словно ему было сложно поднять глаза на нее.

– Я не знаю, что на меня вчера…

– Перестань, – оборвала его Кейти. – Не надо так говорить. Это я должна просить у тебя прощения, и ты сам это знаешь.

Тони удивленно поднял на нее глаза. Лучше бы он этого не делал…

– Да, – кивнула она. – Потому прости меня. И давай обо всем забудем.

– Кейти, – медленно, словно подбирая слова, заговорил Тони. – Не надо…

– Я не хочу, чтобы что-то менялось, – сказала она, и вдруг засмеялась, осознав, что до сих пор держит в руках туфли. – Тони, правда, все хорошо. И все по-прежнему. По крайней мере, для меня. Если для тебя тоже, то не стоит даже думать об этом.

Она наконец-то положила туфли на кровать и протянула Тони мизинец.

– Друзья?

Он приподнял бровь, но все же поддержал ее жест. Они пожали друг другу… пальцы таким простым детским способом, а потом все же обнялись, быстро и по-дружески. Кейти соврала бы, если бы сказала, что ничего не почувствовала в этом момент, но теперь все действительно было намного проще.

Они разговаривали по пути в аэропорт – сначала беседа была немного неловкой, но со временем напряжение исчезло. За чаем в зале ожидания они обсуждали предстоящую поездку Кейти на КомикКон, а в самолете играли в скраббл на приставке Тони. В Хитроу они попрощались, обнявшись на прощание. Кейти прекрасно понимала, что они оба выдают желаемое за действительное, и между ними все же многое изменилось. Но она готова была сделать все, чтобы построить отношения с Тони заново, с чистого листа. Они договорились созвониться позже, и Кейти почти верила в то, что так и будет.

***

Брэдли ждал прямо под ее номером – то ли все это время выглядывал в окно, то ли подкупил регистратора. Кейти сама не ожидала, что будет настолько рада его видеть. Она открыла дверь, и молча улыбались друг другу, пока коридорный не занес в номер чемоданы Кейти и не попрощался.

Кейти закрыла за ним дверь и повернулась к Брэдли. Тот дурашливо раскрыл руки и так и застыл в дверях комнаты.

– Ты что, собрался меня обнимать? – спросила она, притворно нахмурившись.

– Еще и как собрался, – радостно сообщил Брэдли.

– А если я не хочу?

– А кто тебя спрашивает? – резонно заметил Брэдли и по-медвежьи сгреб ее в охапку.

Кейти не сопротивлялась. Скорее наоборот – с радостью прижалась к его груди щекой и закрыла глаза.

– Ты – как брат, которого у меня никогда не было, – сказала она.

Брэдли засмеялся и обнял ее крепче.

– Китти-кэт, у тебя два брата!

– А такого, как ты, нет, – сказала она и ткнула пальцем ему под ребра.

– Ай! Разумеется, нет! Таких, как я, вообще не много, – усмехнулся он. – Потому тебе несказанно повезло. Давай, надевай что-нибудь на ужасных каблуках, мы с тобой сегодня идем развлекаться.

– А может не надо? – попыталась протестовать Кейти. – Завтра же съемки…

– Да мы ненадолго! – произнес Брэдли свою коронную фразу.

Кейти вздохнула и принялась рыться в чемоданах. Слишком многие безумные вечера в ее жизни начинались именно с этой фразы. У лифта они столкнулись с Колином. Кейти сразу же почувствовала, как рука Брэдли, обнявшего ее за плечи, напряглась.

– Уже вернулась? – улыбнулся ей Колин, тоже немного нервно и напряженно. – Как Монте-Карло? Как дела у Тони?

Тогда пришла ее очередь напрячься.

– Все хорошо, – как можно беззаботнее сказала она. – В Монте-Карло все очень красиво. И дорого. И похоже на фильмы про Джеймса Бонда.

Когда лифт остановился на первом этаже, все выдохнули с явным облегчением.

– Мне туда, – помахал им на прощание Колин, и скрылся за дверью ресторана.

– Вот скажи мне, МакГрат, – заговорил Брэдли, когда они вышли на улицу и направились к ближайшему бару, – почему у нас с тобой все так по-дурацки складывается?

– У нас с тобой или у меня и тебя отдельно? – уточнила Кейти, поправляя пучок волос на затылке.

– Зануда, – беззлобно сказал он. – У тебя и меня отдельно. Потому что у нас с тобой все как раз складывается замечательно. Еще два года в таком духе, и я сделаю тебе предложение.

– Самое ужасное, что ты, кажется, не шутишь, – сказала Кейти.

– Самое ужасное не это, – улыбнулся он, открывая перед ней дверь. – А то, что ты согласишься.

Кейти пнула его в голень – не больно, просто чтобы проучить. Потому что он, по сути, был прав. Отношения с Брэдли у нее сейчас были сейчас самыми простыми и понятными.

Эту ночь она запомнила надолго. По крайне мере, ее отрывки. Они с Брэдли заказали темное пиво, и тут же, у стойки, познакомились с какими-то ребятами из Шотландии. 

– Ты похож на Дэвида Теннанта, – сказала Кейти одному из них, которого, как это ни удивительно, тоже звали Дэвид. 

Как и двух из четверых остальных его друзей. Это и положило начало крепкой дружбе длиной в один вечер. Ребята были студентами, играли в футбол и не смотрели телевизор, потому Кейти и Брэдли почувствовали себя намного свободнее. Еще ребята не знали, что такое «ирландские бомбы», и Кейти решила, что просто обязана открыть им глаза на мир. Она так же рассказала им, что в Белфасте этот коктейль лучше не заказывать, да и вообще в Ирландии, но они ее уже не слушали.

После двух «бомб» один из ребят вдруг решил, что, если уж у них в компании есть шотландцы, англичанин и ирландка, им обязательно нужно найти валлийца.

– Или валлийку, – хищно добавил он. – Или нескольких. Тогда у нас будет все королевство.

Кейти скептически заметила, что она как раз из той Ирландии, которой на королевство плевать, но они опять не слушали, а она после пары бокалов обычно становилась добрее.

Через полчаса в самом оживленном пабе Кардиффа все же нашелся один валлиец. Его звали Шон.

– Как моего брата! – умилилась Кейти, которая к тому моменту уже вытащила шпильки из волос и была в отличном настроении.

На этом, правда, сходство Шона с ее братом заканчивалось. У этого Шона было брюшко, лысина и кольцо на пальце, которое, впрочем, не помешало ему положить руку ей на колено. Кейти мысленно поблагодарила высшие силы за то, что надоумили ее надеть джинсы, а не платье, и, заодно, за Брэдли Джеймса, который неожиданно пришел ей на помощь.

– Эй, руки! – не очень трезво сказал он, отрываясь от спора о футболе с одним из Дэвидов.

И для пущей убедительности усадил ее себе на колени, за что Кейти, почему-то обидевшись, дала ему подзатыльник.

– Ой, МакГрат, все равно ты меня любишь, – отмахнулся он и, как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжил спорить с Дэвидом о каком-то нападающем какой-то сборной.

Кейти оставалось только сидеть у него на коленях и пить пиво. Хотя она, в принципе, была не против.

Во сколько они пришли в гостиницу, не помнил никто. Кейти даже не помнила, как именно они пришли и на каком этапе потеряли шотландских Дэвидов и валлийца Шона.

– Так и пало королевство! – смеялась она, пытаясь нащупать в крохотной сумочке ключ от номера.

Ключ от своего Брэдли забыл у нее в номере, и не мог вспомнить, где именно.

– МакГрат, ты решила за один вечер устроить революцию? – поинтересовался он, опираясь о стену.

– Много ты понимаешь в революциях, – фыркнула она и чуть не уронила сумочку на ковер под дверью. – О, вот он!

Выудив ключ, она попыталась открыть дверь. Брэдли, закатив глаза, прислонился к стене.

– Знаешь, я вот подумал о нашей с тобой свадьбе…, – начал он, немного нечетко выговаривая слова.

– Можешь не продолжать, – от всей души посоветовала ему Кейти.

– Ты же даже не дослушала! – обиделся Брэдли. – Так вот, нам с тобой до свадьбы лучше не спать в одной комнате…

Кейти наконец-то открыла дверь и, схватив Брэдли на свитер в районе живота, заволокла его внутрь.

– Вот почему ты, когда пьяный, всегда такой идиот? – поинтересовалась она, опираясь на него, чтобы снять туфли. – Хоть и милый.

– Я не пьяный, – пробормотал Брэдли и снова попытался снять кроссовки, не развязывая шнурки. – А вообще – на себя посмотри.

– Я что, тоже милая? – спросила Кейти, мечтательно улыбаясь.

– Нет. Вторая попытка?

Они даже не пытались искать его ключ. Вернее, Брэдли пытался, но Кейти пресекла любые попытки и заставила его лечь спать рядом с собой, на кровати.

– Знаешь, МакГрат, ты права, – почти засыпая, пробормотал Брэдли.

– Разумеется, – сонно хмыкнула Кейти.

Она устроилась на его плече, как на подушке, и Брэдли, в общем-то, был не против.

– Ты мне тоже как сестра, которой у меня никогда не было, – продолжил он.

– Твои две сестры с тобой не согласятся.

– Почему? У них тоже никогда не было сварливой ирландской сестры.

Кейти хотела что-то съязвить, но не было сил. Потому она просто последовала его примеру и заснула.


	7. Четвертый сезон, ч. 2

Проснулась она, как ни странно, самостоятельно. Не от стука в дверь, не от будильника, не от телефонного звонка. Такое в последнее время случалось редко.

Брэдли тихо сопел рядом, обняв подушку обеими руками. Кейти поумилялась бы чуть дольше, но ее голова немилосердно болела и требовала аспирина. Проглотив таблетку и запив ее тремя стаканами воды, Кейти почувствовала себя чуть лучше. Душ окончательно привел ее в чувство, и она, замотавшись в халат, позвонила в ресторан, чтобы заказать завтрак. В ожидании кофе, сока и круассанов, она устроилась в кресле под окном и открыла ноутбук.

Два письма от Дейзи с подтверждением дат фотосессий, одно от Джона, еще одно – от девушки, у которой она недавно купила по интернету пару серег в подарок племяннице на день рождения. И все.

Кейти создала новое письмо и, нахмурившись, откинулась в кресле. Все это время она постоянно думала только о том, что же ей делать. После поцелуя на лестнице с уверенностью можно было сказать, что Сантьяго ей не просто нравится. Но неправильно ведь было бы сразу же броситься на него, раз уж с Тони не получилось. Да? Или нет? 

Брэдли перевернулся на другой бок и чуть не упал с кровати.

– Что за…? – пробормотал он сквозь сон, повернулся на спину и закрыл лицо руками.

– Аспирин на тумбочке, – не слишком громко сказала она, возвращаясь к письму.

Решив не размышлять долго, она собралась с духом и застучала по клавиатуре: «Привет. Хочу пригласить тебя на ужин. Равиоли?». И, не дав себе шанса передумать, отправила письмо.

Ответ она увидела только через несколько часов, сидя в кресле гримера. Кларисса на все лады отчитывала их с Брэдли за «отвратительный цвет лица», Брэдли затыкал ушил и грозился вообще уйти, если его не прекратят «пытать ультразвуком», а Кейти, пользуясь суматохой, проверила с его телефона свою почту.

«С радостью. Увидимся в августе».

***

Кейти считала дни. Она уже даже не пыталась понять, считает она их со страхом или с нетерпением, просто отметила пятнадцатое августа в календаре своего телефона. И ни на минуту не забывала об этом.

– Ты уже купила новое белье? – «деликатно» поинтересовался Брэдли, когда они утрясали все вопросы, касающиеся поездки на КомикКон.

Кейти проигнорировала и вопрос, и самого Брэдли.

– Ты что, не слышала? – не отставал он. – Сантьяго там тоже будет, буквально пару дней назад стало известно.

– Что?!

– Да, – вздохнул Брэдли. – О счастье и радость, мне предстоит десять часов в одном самолете с человеком, который даже смотреть на меня не может. Даже двадцать часов, если считать обратную дорогу. А тебе – неловкая встреча с Сантьяго на глазах у тысяч людей, переодетых Трансформерами. А, и еще с нами летит Тони, чтобы совсем хорошо было.

Но оказалось, что Кейти зря удалила напоминание из телефона. На КомикКоне у них почти не было времени поговорить – их самолет сильно задержали, потому у них оставалось время только на то, чтобы бросить вещи в номере и быстро переодеться. С Сантьяго они встретились за десять минут до начала встречи с публикой, а после ему сразу же нужно было уезжать. Он снова поцеловал ее на прощание. В щеку. На глазах у переодетых людей и огромной фигуры Оптимуса Прайма.

С Тони они общались много, но все же немного настороженно. Слишком много шутили, слишком много смеялись, словно пытаясь замаскировать неловкость. Кейти понимала, что должно пройти время, прежде чем забудется то, что произошло, или едва не произошло в Монте-Карло.

На обратном пути Кейти и Брэдли снова сели вместе. Рори сидел с Колином и они что-то увлеченно обсуждали. Брэдли смотрел на них глазами побитой собаки, потому Кейти просто обязана была поддаться ему в скраббл. 

Сантьяго действительно прилетел пятнадцатого августа, поздно ночью. Кейти увидела его только следующим утром, когда вышла к студийной машине. Они поздоровались, и он снова поцеловал ее в щеку. Потом поцеловал и Энджел, которая как раз вышла из дверей отеля.

– Помнишь о моем приглашении? – шепотом спросила она, когда они сели на свои места.

– Я такие вещи не забываю, – усмехнулся он, и Кейти почему-то тут же успокоилась.

– Сегодня в восемь, – сказала она. – Будем надеяться, что не застрянем на студии на всю ночь.

В тот день они снимали разговор Морганы и Ланселота в пещере. Кейти всегда было сложно разобраться в сценах, которые снимали не по порядку, но сейчас все пошло как по маслу. Она добавила в интонации Морганы чуть больше грусти и интереса к Ланселоту, и Сантьяго идеально подхватил ее идею. Каждый его взгляд, каждое движение сквозили такой покорностью и даже восхищением Морганой, что Кейти на мгновение забыла, что смотрит он не на нее…

Или все же…?

– Вы только что организовали себе дополнительную работу, – сказал Джулиан после того, как все было отснято. – Я перепишу несколько сцен, у меня появилась другая идея.

Ровно в восемь они уже сидели за столиком в том самом китайском ресторане, куда Кейти приглашала Сантьяго почти год назад. Они заказали еду и непринужденно болтали о предстоящих сценах. Кейти на мгновение показалось, что так все и будет – разговоры ни о чем, без всяких…

– Помнишь, как мы попрощались? – без всякого перехода спросил Сантьяго.

Кейти была почти благодарна ему. За последнее время она настолько устала по любому поводу прятать голову в песок, что через двадцать минут сама заговорила бы об этом.

– Я такие вещи не забываю, – сказала она и посмотрела ему в глаза.

– Я тоже, – мягко улыбнулся он. – Ты так долго не писала… Я уже думал, что это и есть ответ.

Кейти глубоко вдохнула.

– Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в таких вещах, – честно призналась она. – Даже можно сказать, что вообще не разбираюсь. Потому…

Он взял ее руку, ее снова бросило в жар, как тогда, на лестнице.

– Кейти, в этом, наверное, никто не разбирается, – сказал он. – Я так точно. Но очень хочу попробовать. А ты?

Она кивнула, и с этого момента все стало намного проще. Они замечательно провели вечер –разговаривали, смеялись, обсуждали скорую премьеру сезона. И, когда Сантьяго прощался с ней под дверью ее номера, Кейти сама поцеловала его, по-настоящему. И да, в первый раз ей не показалось – они действительно искрили вместе. Ее накрыло той же жаркой волной, и стало сложно дышать, и грудь мгновенно напряглась, прося большего.

– Спокойной ночи, – пожелал ей Сантьяго, отстраняясь, и от одного его взгляда Кейти захотелось наплевать на все и просто…

– Спокойной ночи, – ответила она, и зашла в комнату.

Потом вспомнила о том, что случилось с Брэдли, и поклялась себе никуда не улетать утром, не попрощавшись с Сантьяго. Потом пришла в себя и решила, что длительное отсутствие личной жизни плохо сказалось на ее умственных способностях – простой поцелуй, и все, в голове ветер.

***

Джулиан действительно переписал пару сцен. Теперь у Морганы и Ланселота было еще больше химии и недвусмысленных взглядов, и Кейти почти пожалела, что подкинула ему эту идею. Потому что она сама себя не узнавала – еще никогда она не теряла голову так быстро.

– Ты сейчас похожа на кота под валерьянкой, – заявил Брэдли, когда в один из съемочных дней они вместе ели сэндвичи, выйдя из павильона.

Кейти без лишних сантиментов рассказала ему, что он может сделать со своими аналогиями.

– Я тебе когда-нибудь рот с мылом помою, – пообещал он. – Совсем обо мне забыла, а теперь еще и ругаешься…

– Бедный мальчик, – хмыкнула Кейти.

– Еще и какой!

Они сидели на непонятной конструкции, которая явно осталась от предыдущих съемок, и, зажмурившись, ловили последние лучи почти осеннего уже солнца.

– Я за тебя очень рад, ты же знаешь, да? – снова заговорил Брэдли. – Хоть у кого-то из нас личная жизнь складывается хорошо.

– Об этом пока рано говорить, – сказала Кейти и положила голову ему на плечо.

– Конечно! Я вчера только видел, как вы опять целовались в коридоре. Дождетесь, кто-нибудь из отеля продаст записи с камер и…

– Что?

– И все. Будешь звездой ютуба.

Они посидели так еще немного, допивая воду из бутылок.

– Пригласи наконец-то парня к себе! – не выдержал Брэдли. – Сколько можно, он тебя год уже добивается. И он завтра ночью улетает, ты что, отпустишь его без подарка?

– А вот это уже не твоего ума дело, – Кейти привычным жестом ткнула ему пальцем под ребра. – Какой бы ты ни был бедный.

Брэдли не остался в долгу, и они в пылу «схватки» не заметили, как разлили воду на его костюм. Костюмеры долго его отчитывали, и Кейти в кои-то веки порадовалась тому, что над ее новым платьем можно было так не трястись.

***

– Кейти, не беги так быстро! Ты же ведьма, заходи в воду по-ведьмински, – орал с берега кто-то из съемочной группы.

Кейти очень хотелось крикнуть ему в ответ что-нибудь доброе, но она сдержалась. Она мерзла в озере уже час, и растягивать эту сцену не хотелось.

– Да, вот теперь хорошо! – заорал тот же голос за спиной. – Стой на месте. Не двигайся, кому говорю! Давай обратно, на два сантиметра вправо! На два, куда так далеко ушла!

Кейти заскрипела зубами, но постаралась вернуться на лишний сантиметр назад.

У нее за спиной раздались хлюпающие шаги.

– Моя леди!

Сантьяго, голый по пояс, обошел ее и галантно поцеловал ей руку.

– Кто это там такой умный? Кевин? – спросила она. – Повернуться боюсь, потому что опять истерика начнется, но я ему эти мучения так не оставлю.

– Угадала, Кевин, – усмехнулся Сантьяго.

– Где ты стоишь?! – снова зашелся человек на берегу. – Дальше иди! Еще дальше! Стой, куда ушел! Вот здесь! На пять сантиметров назад! Теперь на три вперед! Теперь ныряй! 

Сантьяго улыбнулся ей и опустился в воду.

– Поехали!

Сантьяго вынырнул и медленно пошел в ее сторону. Кейти невольно залюбовалась его плечами и осознала, что они уже снимают только тогда, когда голос снова истерически заорал:

– Кейти, можно не таращиться на его голый торс, а что-то все-таки лицом изобразить?! Ты же ведьма!

Сантьяго подмигнул ей и вернулся на свое место.

– Я тебе потом покажу ведьму! – крикнула Кейти Кевину, не оборачиваясь. – Я тебе потом такую ведьму покажу!

– Поехали!

Сантьяго подошел к ней и поклонился.

– Моя леди, меня зовут Ланселот. Я в вашей…

И взгляд у него в этот момент был настолько не-Ланселотовский, что Кейти улыбнулась ему. А Кевин на берегу снова зашелся в истерике, не дав Сантьяго договорить до конца.

Они снимали эту сцену снова и снова, с разных ракурсов. Операторы топтались вокруг них, снимая то одного Сантьяго, встающего из воды, то только лицо Кейти. А Кейти думала только о том, что Моргана явно неровно дышала к Ланселоту. Иначе зачем ей было оживлять его таким образом, а потом хищно наблюдать за тем, как он, голый и мокрый, идет к ней и покорно клянется в своей преданности.

Когда их наконец-то отпустили, у Кейти зуб на зуб не попадал. Мокрое платье мерзко липло к ногам, в сапогах хлюпала озерная вода, а из головы не шли слова Сантьяго и его взгляд.

Стянув платье в трейлере-костюмерной, она снова надела клетчатую рубашку, джинсы и кроссовки, в которых пришла. Джинсы на мокрые ноги надеваться не хотели, потому она едва не шипела на них, пока Кларисса вынимала из ее прически искусственные пряди. 

Вернувшись к себе в трейлер, Кейти стерла с лица тонну грима и посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Круги под глазами – это понятно, у всех сейчас круги под глазами. Бледная кожа, брови, наведенные гримерами поверх ее собственных, зеленые тени. Она снова взялась за салфетки, но тут раздался стук в дверь.

– Да?

– Моя леди, меня зовут Ланселот. Я…

Она распахнула дверь. Сантьяго тоже успел… нет, не переодеться, просто одеться, а с его мокрых волос еще капала вода. На нем тоже были джинсы и клетчатая рубашка, но Кейти не успела прокомментировать этот факт. Потому что он зашел внутрь, захлопнул дверь и поцеловал ее.

– Ты не договорил, – прошептала она ему в губы, и притянула его к себе еще ближе.

К сожалению, ее трейлер был съемочным трейлером только по названию. На самом деле это был крошечный фургончик, в который едва поместился стол, зеркало и некое подобие дивана. Потому, сделав шаг назад, Кейти уперлась бедром в острый край стола и поняла, что так дело не пойдет. Отстранившись, она толкнула Сантьяго на то самое подобие дивана, которое, скорее, было креслом, а сама стала между его ног.

Он посмотрел на нее снизу вверх и притянул к себе за шлевки на джинсах.

– Я в вашей власти? – прошептал он в ее живот, и обе его руки скользнули под ее рубашку, прямо на голую спину.

– Так-то лучше, – не узнавая своего голоса, сказала Кейти, и села ему на колени.

Они целовались, как двое подростков – она царапала ему затылок ногтями, а он, вынув одну руку из-под рубашки, запустил ее в распущенные волосы Кейти.

– А где зеленая прядь? – просил он, когда они все же оторвались друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание. – Я, можно сказать, только ради нее и пришел.

– Сдала в костюмерную, – расхохоталась Кейти и уронила голову ему на плечо. – Так что тебе надо было идти не ко мне, а к Клариссе.

– Хммм… Действительно, – словно бы задумался Сантьяго. – Ну ладно, я пошел…

Кейти легонько прикусила его ключицу, слишком уж настойчиво манившую ее из расстегнутого ворота рубашки. Он вздрогнул всем телом и снова поцеловал ее, прижимая к себе поближе.

И тут зазвонил телефон. Кейти выругалась, но про себя, потому что к этой ее стороне Сантьяго, кажется, был еще не очень готов.

– Что? – раздраженно спросил он, поднося телефон к уху. – Уже? Хорошо, не орите, уже иду.

Кейти вопросительно подняла брови.

– У меня еще одна сцена, – сказал он, словно извиняясь. – Они спешат все закончить, потому что я ночью улетаю.

– Уже сегодня?!

– Да. В три часа.

Кейти не знала, что сказать.

– Я прилечу опять, в начале сентября.

– Мы будем во Франции.

– Я прилечу раньше, – сказал он, и у Кейти внутри что-то горячо дрогнуло. – Или прилечу во Францию, мне все равно.

После таких слов она не могла его не поцеловать. В чувство их привел только очередной звонок с площадки.

Кейти попрощалась с Сантьяго на улице, перед такси. Была глубокая ночь, и на улицах было пусто, потому они, не стесняясь никого, целовались прямо под входом в гостиницу.

– Я ваш, моя леди, – усмехнулся он и сел в такси.

Кейти помахала ему на прощание, купила коробку эклеров и пошла к Брэдли. Она и правда меньше времени проводила с ним, и ее мучила совесть.

***

Последние дни съемок в Кардиффе ознаменовались еще одним событием – Брэдли поругался с Колином. После шести месяцев вежливых улыбок и «холодной войны» это действительно было более, чем удивительно. Свидетелей ссоры было мало, потому что произошло все ранним утром при входе в костюмерную. Кейти сама не видела всего, но, услышав знакомые повышенные голоса, сразу же прибежала к трейлерам.

– …год, твою мать! Почти целый год у тебя голова в песке! – как раз кричал Брэдли.

Ну, не кричал, но говорил достаточно громко и раздраженно. Кейти немного удивилась странной метафоре, но быстро опомнилась.

– Что случилось? – спросила она, подходя ближе.

– Ничего! – все так же зло ответил Брэдли, и продолжил буравить Колина взглядом. – Я год пытаюсь хоть что-то донести до этой дурьей башки! Но конечно, проще ведь не слушать! Проще самому что-нибудь придумать и верить в это!

– Не ори так, сейчас вся толпа соберется, – попыталась успокоить его Кейти и легонько потянула за руку.

Колин никак не реагировал, просто стоял и немного растерянно смотрел на Брэдли. Он уже успел переодеться в костюм и сейчас выглядел, как Мерлин, которого опять отчитали за то, чего он не делал.

– Да пускай! – отчаянно сказал Брэдли и вдруг совсем изменился в лице.

Кейти уже очень давно не видела его таким расстроенным.

– Пускай собираются, пускай делают, что хотят. Подумаешь, еще и в этом я буду виноват. Мне не привыкать! Даже если кто-то другой ведет себя по-детски, все равно все винят меня. Не надо, не трогай меня.

Он вырвал свою руку и ушел куда-то за павильоны. Колин так и остался стоять, глядя на то место, где только что был Брэдли.

– Идиот, – в сердцах ругнулась Кейти и повернулась к Колину. – Но он прав! Я в ваши дела зареклась лезть, но всему есть предел! Подумай над этим.

И ушла в другую сторону, подметая платьем всю пыль с парковки. Какое счастье, что ее платью положено быть грязным! После такого начала дня ей страшно хотелось есть.

Брэдли вернулся через полчаса и сел рядом с ней за столик.

– А ты, оказывается, та еще истеричка, – уважительно сказала Кейти и подвинула ему тарелку с бутербродами.

– На себя посмотри, – буркнул Брэдли.

– Да я же наоборот, восхищаюсь! – вкрадчиво заверила его Кейти. – Нет, правда. Давно пора было.

Брэдли не ответил, просто выбрал бутерброд поаппетитнее и впился в него зубами.

– А с чего все началось?– спросила все же Кейти, потому что любопытство взяло верх.

– Да ни с чего, – отмахнулся Брэдли.

Но под ее настойчивым взглядом сдался.

– Я заходил, он выходил, взялись за поручень слишком близко, его рука поехала – и прямо на мою… Ты бы видела, как он подпрыгнул, я думал, что не только штаны, но и сапоги свои дурацкие потеряет, – горько усмехнулся Брэдли.

Кейти растрепала ему волосы и поделилась остатками кексов. Брэдли это сейчас было нужнее.

***

Сантьяго написал, что все же успеет приехать на два дня раньше, чтобы застать Кейти в Лондоне. Все их отношения были какими-то нелепыми, и Кейти старалась не думать о том, что так может быть еще долго – два дня тут, два дня там, съемки, павильоны, поцелуи в тесных трейлерах… Ну уж нет.

Она пригласила на ужин к себе домой в тот же день, и несколько дней была очень задумчивой.

– Думаешь, чем бы отравить рыцаря? – поинтересовался Брэдли, когда они сидели рядом в поезде по пути в Лондон.

– Что-то ты ни разу не жаловался, когда я тебя кормила. Обрати внимание на прошедшее время.

– Я пошутил, – сделал большие глаза Брэдли. – Я имел в виду – чем приворожить рыцаря.

– Разумеется.

Кейти особенно не старалась. Нет, она приготовила ужин. Ничего особенного – стейки, картошка и свежий салат с итальянской заправкой. Купила несколько бутылок разного вина и мороженое на десерт. Немного прибрала в квартире, поставила на стол свои самые красивые тарелки, подарок мамы на новоселье.

Но ей очень хотелось, чтобы все было просто, чтобы этот ужин показал то, какая она на самом деле – не самая большая любительница готовить и печь пироги, не фанатичная любительница порядка, не нервная, влюбленная в кого-то другого девочка. Ее квартира – это и была она сама, со стопками книг вдоль стен, старым бабушкиным диваном, пестрыми подушками, скрипучим паркетом, комнатой, набитой платьями, которые были старше ее вдвое… Она редко здесь бывала, но очень любила свой дом и не собиралась ничего в нем маскировать или украшать.

Сантьяго пришел к восьми, как они и договаривались. Он принес ей белые фрезии, завернутые в шуршащую бумагу, и бутылку красного вина.

– Каберне! – обрадовалась Кейти. – Отлично, подойдет к мясу.

– Я в вине так и не научился разбираться, – развел руками Сантьяго. – Потому поверю тебе на слово.

– Это правильно, – засмеялась она. – Мой брат говорит, что я хорошо разбираюсь в винах потому, что я классический стереотип и ирландский алкоголик. Он у меня добрый.

Они поужинали в гостиной, сидя на диване. Сантьяго выглядел уставшим, но на ее вопросы только махнул рукой.

– Смена времени, я в последнее время не успеваю переключаться. У тебя очень красивая квартира, с характером…

Они еще немного поболтали – о перелетах, о Лондоне, о том, что Сантьяго собирается скоро начинать искать квартиру или дом, он еще не решил… Но, когда она вернулась с кухни с коробкой мороженого, он уже задремал, уронив голову на спинку дивана. Стараясь не звенеть посудой, она поставила все на стол и присела рядом с ним.

– Эй, – сквозь сон улыбнулся ей он, и снова закрыл глаза.

– Ага, – улыбнулась Кейти и, достав из комода подушку и одеяло, осторожно заставила его лечь нормально.

***

Кейти проснулась от звонка. Вечером она поставила его на беззвучный режим, но забыла выключить виброзвонок, потому ее разбудило мерзкое жужжание катающегося по тумбочке телефона.

– Ну что?

– Что – ну что? – сонно спросила она.

– Как ужин? – отвратительно бодрым голосом поинтересовался Брэдли.

– Никак!

– Он что, еще у тебя? – Брэдли перешел на страшный шепот.

– Да. Спит на твоем диване.

– На моем диване?!

– Ты так возмущаешься, как будто ты его выкупил, – сказала Кейти, садясь на кровати. – А вообще – пока, Брэдли.

– Я не потому возмущаюсь, что мой, а потому, что на дива…

Кейти не дала ему договорить и выключила телефон. Брэдли был ей очень дорог, она знала, что он о ней заботится, а его фирменную бесцеремонность даже поощряла, потому что он был хорошим парнем, с которым было просто и весело. Но все же иногда ей очень хотелось, чтобы он был нерешительным и стеснительным не только в своей личной жизни, но и в общении с ней.

Она быстро приняла душ, надела какое-то платье и вязаную кофту, собрала волосы в узел… Подумав, все же немного накрасила глаза и провела по губам розовым блеском. Затем, оставив на журнальном столике в гостиной записку о том, что скоро вернется, вышла из квартиры. Вчера она настолько увлеклась попытками приготовить простой и вкусный ужин, что забыла обо всем остальном. И сейчас в ее холодильнике лежала только коробка мороженого, до которой они вчера так и не дошли, баночка горчицы и кусок сыра, возраст которого она не смогла бы определить даже за деньги. Расплачиваясь за сок, бутылку молока, несколько булочек и упаковку яиц, она в который раз порадовалась тому, что без «боевого раскраса» мало похожа на Моргану. Как живут настоящие знаменитости? Даже в магазин за молоком не выйдешь… Хотя, с другой стороны, они вряд ли сами занимаются своими холодильниками.

Когда она открыла дверь в квартиру, Сантьяго на диване уже не было. В ванной текла вода, на кухне закипал чайник, и Кейти почему-то от всего этого было до неудобного приятно. Ему понравилась ее квартира, его не смутило то, что пыль она протирает далеко не каждый день и из-за отсутствия книжных шкафов живет, по меткому выражению Колина, «на развалинах библиотеки».

Колину тоже понравилась ее квартира… Кейти очень надеялась, что они с Брэдли смогут разобраться во всех своих глупостях, потому что Колин был на сто процентов ее человеком. С ним было весело, и здорово, и она вполне могла представить, как будет приглашать их к себе вдвоем…

Шум воды прекратился, потому Кейти насыпала кофе в кофеварку и, поразмышляв над пакетом из магазина, решила просто разогреть булочки с корицей. Выложив их на тарелку и поставив в микроволновку, она достала чашки из шкафчика. Телефон запиликал, и на экране появилось имя Дейзи. Кейти нажала на сброс и сунула телефон в карман. Хватит! У нее будет одно хорошее утро, хотя бы одно! Потому что завтра опять поезд, и съемки, и жизнь по чужому расписанию. Но сегодня – еще ее день.

Задумавшись, она хмуро рассматривала кофейные чашки и не услышала шагов за спиной. Потому вздрогнула, когда на столешницу по обе стороны от нее легли руки Сантьяго.

– Это я, – засмеялся он и поцеловал ее в висок.

– Ты очень тихо ходишь, – с облегчением улыбнулась Кейти и откинулась назад, прижимаясь к его груди.

– Ты первый человек, который так считает, – сказал он, и его губы переместились на шею Кейти.

– Правда?

– Да, – заверил ее он, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – На самом деле я громко хожу, громко разговариваю по телефону и засыпаю на свиданиях.

Кейти закрыла глаза. Его тепло окутывало ее, словно одеялом, а от прикосновений губ к шее сбивалось дыхание.

– Всегда? – спросила она.

– Нет, на самом деле, никогда. Я не…

Кейти повернулась в его руках, взяла его лицо в ладони и поцеловала его, медленно и жарко. Она почувствовала, как ее подхватывают его руки, и в следующее мгновение уже сидела на столешнице кухонной стенки. Сантьяго снова принялся целовать ее шею, снял резинку с ее волос, и в этот раз ей было совершенно наплевать на то, что это опять была резинка для денег.

Кофеварка шипела, где-то за стеной играло радио, микроволновка не очень мелодичным звоном сообщила, что булочки уже подогрелись, но Кейти было абсолютно все равно, что происходит вокруг.

Пока не зазвонил телефон. У нее в кармане.

– Элис, – упавшим голосом сказала Кейти, посмотрев на телефон.

– Если что-то важное, то мы можем… – начал Сантьяго.

Он прижался губами к ее виску и пытался перевести дыхание, и этот момент Кейти не променяла бы ни на что.

– Нет, – твердо сказала она. – Что бы там ни было, важным это быть не может.

Она нажала на кнопку.

– Кейти, прости, что беспокоим, но ты не могла бы сегодня зайти…

– Нет, Элис, прости, но не могла бы. У меня сегодня последний свободный день, очень важный, – добавила она, глядя в глаза Сантьяго. – Я все подпишу завтра. Пока.

Сбросив звонок, она решительно вытащила из телефона аккумулятор и аккуратно положила все это на холодильник. А потом сунула руку в передний карман джинсов Сантьяго. От неожиданности он чуть не подпрыгнул.

– Эй, я…

– Телефон, – с улыбкой объяснила Кейти.

– Я не собирался возражать, – на всякий случай с улыбкой пояснил Сантьяго. – Просто мой телефон разрядился и лежит на столе в гостиной. Но ты продолжай…

Кейти покачала головой и продолжила – провела второй рукой по его затылку и легко дернула за волосы, заставляя его откинуть голову назад. Сантьяго не сдержал тихий, но очень многообещающий звук, и Кейти уткнулась лицом в его шею.

– Мы точно делаем это здесь? – спросил Сантьяго то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез. – На кухонном столе?

– Мне все равно, – выдохнула Кейти и прикусила его ключицу, вспомнив, какой эффект это произвело на него в прошлый раз. 

Память ее не подвела.

– Нет, правда, где угодно, – продолжила она. – Потому что потом я уеду, потом ты уедешь, потом опять кто-то позвонит и появится что-то очень важное, хоть оно, на самом деле, совсем не важное…

– Ты очень много разговариваешь, – заметил Сантьяго, стягивая с нее кофту и спуская с плеч лямки платья.

– Я знаю, – кивнула Кейти. – Мне говори… О, боже…

Сантьяго творил с ней какие-то невероятные вещи, и Кейти снова и снова убеждалась в том, что они идеально друг другу подходят даже на таком, достаточно простом с точки зрения отношений уровне. От каждого его прикосновения ее бросало в дрожь и, как она заметила, это было взаимно. Он долго целовал ее шею, грудь, постепенно расстегивая молнию на платье и спуская его ниже на бедра. Затем перешел к животу, легонько прикусывая нежную кожу, снял с нее трусики. К этому моменту Кейти уже с трудом могла соображать, потому не сразу поняла, почему Сантьяго остановился.

– Я сейчас… Нужно…

Кейти вопросительно посмотрела на него и вдруг поняла, в чем дело. Черт.

– Посмотри в верхнем шкафчике, – вздохнув, сказала она.

– Что?

– У меня над головой шкафчик, посмотри там, – повторила она.

Почему она всегда попадает в такие ситуации?

– Действительно, – хмыкнул Сантьяго и достал с полки блестящий конвертик. – Почему ты хранишь презервативы и чай в одном шкафчике?

– Какая тебе разница? Потом расскажу.

– Ладно, – покладисто согласился Сантьяго и немного изменился в лице, когда она расстегнула ему ширинку.

Когда он вошел в нее, она только крепче вцепилась в его плечи и снова укусила его за ключицу. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, слишком хорошо, чтобы…

– Черт, – прошептал Сантьяго в ее ухо.

Он начал двигаться, и Кейти не сдержала стон. Она водила ногтями по его спине, сжимала ягодицы, целовала его шею.

– Да, да, о боже…

Он поймал ее губы своими и не прекращал целовать до тех пор, пока все вокруг не исчезло в белой вспышке.

***

Кейти положила голову на руки, которыми оперлась о его грудь, и прищурилась.

– Сотый раз повторяю – какая разница, где лежат презервативы? Главное, что они были под рукой.

– Под рукой для чего? – поинтересовался Сантьяго. – Зачем тебе, чтобы презервативы были под рукой на кухне?

Кейти мотнула головой, и ее волосы рассыпались по одеялу.

– Набираю в них воду и бросаю в прохожих? – предложила она.

– Нет, не подходит.

– Натягиваю на бутылки с домашним вином?

– Что?! – удивился Сантьяго.

– Ну, знаешь, когда вино только разливают по бутылкам, на горлышко привязывают резиновую перчатку, а потом следят за тем, как она надувается и сдувается. Перчатку или презерватив! – поспешно добавила она.

– Все равно не верю, – покачал головой Сантьяго.

Из-за полуприкрытых штор в спальню пробивалось полуденное осеннее солнце, за стеной все еще играло радио, а простыни приятно холодили кожу. Они все же добрались до спальни, и Кейти решительно отказывалась вставать с кровати ближайшие сутки, до тех пор, пока не нужно будет уезжать на вокзал.

– Ладно, – сдалась она. – Я их там спрятала от миссис Патрик.

– От кого? – расхохотался Сантьяго.

– От миссис Патрик! Это домработница Брэдли. Приходила ко мне не так давно делать генеральную уборку, вот я и решила убрать их из ванной, чтобы ее не расстраивать. Она при мне убрала кухню. А потом я на несколько дней уезжала и не знала, куда их положить, вот и решила, что кухню она уже убирать не будет. И спрятала повыше, потому что она невысокого роста… Хватит смеяться!

На самом деле, это было даже приятно. Когда Сантьяго смеялся, его мышцы тряслись, и лежать на его груди было еще приятнее.

– Ты из тех людей, кто убирает перед тем, как позвать домработницу, да? – отсмеявшись, спросил он.

– Не совсем, – вынуждена была признать Кейти. – Просто не люблю разочаровывать милых старушек. А вот Брэдли действительно перед ее приходом убирает, потому что боится ее. У него никогда не было ирландской бабушки, а у меня их целых шесть.

Сантьяго снова засмеялся, и Кейти подвинулась ближе, чтобы спрятать лицо в его шее. Ей было настолько хорошо, что в это даже не верилось. Стоило сделать в своей жизни столько глупостей, чтобы осознать – вот оно, счастье, простое и блестящее, как монетка. 

– Оставайся до завтра, – предложила Кейти, прижимаясь ближе. – Я даже приготовлю завтрак… Если не просплю. Потом проводишь меня. Черт, у меня же еще чемоданы не собраны. Соберу завтра…

– Если не проспишь, – добавил Сантьяго.

– Вот, видишь, ты уже все понимаешь!

– Конечно! Кстати, о завтраке…

Он принес тарелку с заново разогретыми булочками, и они с удовольствием съели их, сидя на кровати. И Кейти еще раз подумала о том, как легко было потерять, пропустить все это. И о том, как ей повезло.

***

– Мэри готова была сорвать стоп-кран, – ехидно заметил Брэдли, пока Кейти, упав в кресло, пыталась отдышаться. – Что случилось, пробки?

– Нет, – махнула рукой Кейти. – Собирала чемодан. Явно буду следующие пару недель ходить в этих джинсах, потому что понятия не имею, что с собой упаковала.

– Зато вид у тебя счастливый до невозможности, – констатировал Брэдли.

Кейти отвела глаза в сторону, словно не понимая, о чем он говорит, но потом сдалась и расплылась в счастливой улыбке.

– Я так и знал! – зашептал Брэдли. – Ты выглядишь так, как будто… нет, при тебе я такое говорить не буду.

– Это правильно, – одобрила Кейти.

Ей было очень неловко рассказывать о том, как замечательно она провела последние сутки, но Брэдли был настоящим другом. Именно сейчас она оценила это в полной мере. Он совершенно искренне радовался за нее, шутил по-доброму, выспрашивал подробности и, казалось, совсем забыл о своих проблемах.

– А как…?, – осторожно начала Кейти, показывая рукой в конец вагона.

– Никак, – отрезал Брэдли. – Поздоровались, но приблизительно так же, как тогда попрощались. Надоело мне все это до жути. Хочу, чтобы все было просто и понятно. Хотя этого, наверное, все хотят.

Кейти сочувственно кивнула и достала из сумки свою верную флягу.

– Мне кажется, что у тебя проблема, – заметил Брэдли, тем не менее довольно охотно подставляя свой стакан с кофе. – Заметь, ты не знаешь, какую одежду упаковала, но при этом выпивку не забыла. Знаешь, есть специальные программы для людей с похожими…

Кейти сделала вид, что завинчивает крышечку, и Брэдли мигом замолчал.

– Вот так-то, – сказала она и откинулась на сидении.

Впервые со времен первого сезона ей от предстоящей поездки во Францию было настолько хорошо и легко на душе.

***

На площадке царил еще больший хаос, чем обычно – на студии снова что-то произошло, потому нужно было срочно доснять куски уже законченных серий. Больше всех, почему-то, досталось Брэдли – он с утра до вечера снимался в отрывках по несколько секунд и уже устал умолять режиссеров хотя бы объяснять ему, какой кусок из какой серии они снимают.  
– Говорят мне: «Повернись и посмотри вправо». Я поворачиваюсь, смотрю, пока глаза болеть не начинают, а этот двинутый Кевин начинает истерить: «А с лицом что?! Оно же у тебя грустное быть должно!». А я откуда могу знать, какое у меня должно быть лицо? Я что, вообще хоть что-то в этом бардаке понять могу? – жаловался он Кейти в редкие свободные минуты.

– Кевин у меня давно в списке, – кровожадно кивала Кейти. – Я только еще не придумала для него соответствующее наказание.

– Я согласен на все, даже на несколько несоответствующих, – вполне серьезно говорил Брэдли. – Давай ему хоть чай посолим, мне все приятнее будет.

Много сцен приходилось переснимать и Колину – одиночных, с Ричардом или с Брэдли. Его лицо в такие моменты тоже было далеко не счастливым.

– Если меня еще раз заставят гримироваться под старика, я кого- нибудь убью, – сказал он как-то за обедом настолько серьезно, что Кейти даже перепугалась.

Если даже Колина довели до такого состояния, что уже говорить обо всех остальных?

Сама она работала в основном над новыми сценами, потому мало пересекалась с остальными. Разве что с Оуэном, которого с невероятным удовольствием мучила в тронном зале.

– Признайся, Кейти, тебе же это нравится, – спрашивал он у нее во время каждого перерыва. – У тебя прямо глаза загораются, когда ты меня связанным видишь.

Кейти со всем соглашалась и обычно добавляла, что еще больше ей понравилось бы видеть его с кляпом во рту и, для разнообразия, в рубашке. Это, к сожалению, был не самый лучший аргумент – следующие несколько дней он рассказывал всем, что Кейти не может ни на чем сосредоточиться, пока он при ней без рубашки.

Но ей было на это наплевать. Она сама не ожидала от себя такого, но воспоминания о том, как они с Сантьяго наспех бросали вещи в ее чемодан, а потом он целовал ее на прощание, словно грели ее изнутри. Они часто разговаривали, переписывались и договаривались о следующей встречеу – Сантьяго мог приехать на один день к ней, а потом улетать в Штаты уже из Франции. Потому Кейти было просто хорошо, без каких-либо страхов и неуверенностей. Она ничего не загадывала наперед, не планировала и не беспокоилась по пустякам.

Сейчас все было замечательно, а потом… Тогда и подумаем.

Тот самый единственный день они провели в соседнем городке – весь день гуляли, замечательно поужинали в семейной гостинице и остались там на ночь. А утром сели в разные поезда на вокзале – Сантьяго нужно было успеть на самолет, а Кейти ждали на съемках.

Собственно, потому она и пропустила очередной скандал на площадке. О чем потом очень жалела.

***

Свет в подвале выставили еще с утра, но он постоянно гас из-за плохо проложенных кабелей. Вся съемочная группа ругалась и вздыхала, очередной раз оставаясь в кромешной тьме. 

Брэдли в такие моменты просто замирал, закрывал глаза и делал вид, что темно стало именно из-за этого. А не потому, что они находятся под огромным камнем, заваленным кучей других камней. Пару раз ему показалось, что Колин наблюдает за ним в боковым зрением, но он сам в это не верил. С того случая в Кардиффе они не по сценарию сказали друг другу слов десять, и Брэдли это устраивало больше, чем притворная дружба напоказ.

Он только начал говорить свою реплику, как свет погас снова. Брэдли замолчал на полуслове и снова зажмурился. Идиотизм какой-то, неужели так сложно все сделать нормально?

– Что за идиоты вокруг? – взвился «двинутый Кевин». – Какого черта? А если что-то случится, как мы отсюда выбираться будем?

Брэдли тоже интересовал этот вопрос, но до этой минуты он старательно отгонял эти мысли. Сейчас же они, никого не спрашивая, прошли по всем его нервным окончаниям маршем.

Свет снова включился. Брэдли открыл глаза – нет, в этот раз точно не показалось, Колин действительно смотрел на него. Увидев, что Брэдли заметил его, он отвел глаза, но было поздно. Интересно, неужели он запомнил тот случай в тоннеле? Брэдли уже привык скрывать эту свою слабость, и даже подумать не мог, что кто-то может его раскусить.

– Так, пока что-то видно, быстро снимаем, – засуетился Кевин. – Брэдли, лезь туда.

Брэдли проследил за его пальцем. «Туда» было узкой глубокой нишей у него за спиной, которую он сначала просто не заметил.

– Может, не надо? – попросил он, стараясь не выдать себя.

– Что значит – не надо? – взвился Кевин. – У нас на этом вся концепция сцены построена! Ты выходишь оттуда, как будто бы из соседнего коридора, и сталкиваешься здесь с Колином. А потом идет ваш диалог.

Брэдли еще раз покосился на нишу. Она была не настолько узкой, чтобы он не смог в нее зайти, но… Сама мысль о том, что свет могут выключить тогда, когда он будет в самом узком месте этих чертовых подземелий заставила волоски на его руках стать дыбом.

– Кевин, я туда не полезу, – как можно спокойнее сказал Брэдли.

– Прекрати спорить, у нас график!

– Я не полезу, и плевал я на ваш график. В первый раз этого не было.

– А сейчас появилось! Давай, хватит время терять!

Брэдли снова посмотрел на нишу. Нет, ни за что.

– Прекрати истерить без повода! – вдруг раздался у него за спиной голос Колина.

Брэдли повернулся в полной готовности опять сорваться, и вдруг понял, что Колин обращался не к нему.

– Тоже мне, новая трактовка – пусть кто-то вылезет из стены! – Колин говорил спокойно, но сильно прорезавшийся акцент выдавал его раздражение. – Хочешь – я оттуда вылезу, если для тебя это так важно. Только прекрати орать, тут от этого еще больше повеситься хочется!

Кевин застыл на месте, но, судя по лицам окружающих, Колина поддерживали многие.

– Ладно, лезь ты, – вздохнул он. – С ума с вами сойти можно.

Брэдли, отойдя на свою точку, повернулся и впервые за год поймал взгляд Колина. Он замер, боясь поверить тому, что видит.

– В чем опять проблема? Колин, не испытывай мое терпение! – снова вернулся к своим любимым интонациям Кевин. – Быстро на место!

Колин моргнул, едва заметно улыбнулся и нырнул в нишу, чтобы через две секунды появиться оттуда в образе Мерлина.

***

Брэдли не мог дождаться окончания съемочного дня. Если его не подвели глаза и от страха замкнутого пространства он не заработал набор волшебных галлюцинаций, то это был его шанс на … 

На что именно, Брэдли не успел определиться. На то, что они с Колином будут вместе? На то, что он наконец-то все ему объяснит? На то, чтобы высказать Колину все, что он думает о его бойкоте? Да и какая, по сути, сейчас разница? Главное – Брэдли, кажется, мог с ним поговорить. Если, конечно, успеет поймать его после окончания сцены.

Колин в сотый раз зашел в нишу, вышел из нее, обратился к Брэдли, тот с отвращением выплюнул свои реплики… И почему-то именно этот вариант всех устроил.

\- Снято, всем спасибо, давайте уйдем отсюда, пока свет не выключился снова, - скороговоркой проговорила Элис и первая пошла по ступенькам вверх.

Брэдли готов был поспорить, что она боится замкнутого пространства еще больше, чем он.

Колин быстро собрал свои вещи и направился к лестнице. Брэдли, схватив рюкзак, рванул было за ним, но не успел и двух шагов ступить.

\- Брэдли, подожди секунду, - окрикнул его Кевин. – Я хотел с тобой поговорить…

\- Не сейчас, я спешу!

\- Это займет минуту, - заверил его Кевин и минут десять рассказывал ему, как сильно он переживает из-за каждой сцены, как ценит возможность работы над «Мерлином», как старается, чтобы его первый год на площадке был…

\- Не последним! – закончил за него Брэдли. – Кевин, дружище, до завтра.

И, не слушая никаких возражений, взбежал по ступенькам вверх. За окнами замка уже собирались густые сумерки, но по каждому из коридоров сновали люди. Брэдли только в этот момент задумался над тем, сколько же людей работает над сериалом, хотя думать ему нужно было не об этом…

Колин в первую очередь должен был бы пойти в костюмерную. Брэдли, размахивая рюкзаком во все стороны, добежал до нее за пять минут. К его разочарованию, внутри сидела только одна из ассистенток и мирно пила чай. Увидев ее, он попытался снова прикрыть дверь, но было поздно.

Выслушав лекцию о том, как важно бережно обращаться с костюмами, а не разгуливать в них по всем окрестностям, он вынужден был все же потерять время еще и на переодевание. Зато от нее же Брэдли узнал, что Колин уже успел побывать здесь. Натягивая на ходу куртку, он рванул дальше, сам не понимая, где теперь искать Колина. Костюмы, потом что? Грим?

Там Колина тоже не было, но милая девушка София наспех сняла с его лица слой дурацкого грима. Брэдли вышел на улицу, благоухая лавандой, и в растерянности огляделся по сторонам. Ну, и что теперь?

\- Эй! – вдруг услышал он и обернулся к входу в замок.

Колин стоял в открытой галерее и махал ему рукой. Его красный спортивный свитер с капюшоном невозможно было не заметить сразу, потому Брэдли еще раз задумался о возможности галлюцинаций. Колин тем временем еще раз махнул ему рукой, словно подзывая ближе, и направился к лестнице, которая вела наверх. Брэдли пошел следом. А что еще было делать?

Он догнал его в галерее второго этажа. Колин приложил палец к губам и повел его куда-то путанными коридорами. Брэдли не сопротивлялся. Он так и не научился хорошо разбираться в замке, да ему это и не нужно было – куда не сунься, везде или смотрители, или кто-нибудь вроде Кевина.

Колин упрямо шел вперед и все больше смахивал на галлюцинацию. Потому что после года обид и ледяного молчания сложно было поверить в то, что он на самом деле может махать ему через двор рукой и улыбаться, пусть даже только краешками губ.

За следующим поворотом оказалась крохотная площадка - голые стены, паркет, окно, выходящее во двор.

\- Нас не оштрафуют? – спросил Брэдли, осматриваясь по сторонам. 

Ему было совершенно все равно, кто первый нарушит молчание. В конце концов, не он обижался на Колина, а совсем даже наоборот.

\- Ты боишься темноты? – поставил встречный, хоть и не совсем логичный вопрос Колин.

\- Тебя мама не учила… - начал было Брэдли, но потом передумал. – Да, боюсь. И замкнутого пространства. Меня в детстве сестра закрыла в подвале, и я просидел там целую ночь.

Колин поменялся в лице.

\- Она не нарочно, - зачем-то принялся оправдывать сестру Брэдли. – Она не знала, что я там.

\- Ничего себе.

Брэдли присел на подоконник и бросил на пол рюкзак.

\- Ты меня для этого сюда притащил? – на удивление спокойно спросил он.

\- Почему ты не попрощался? – спросил Колин все так же напряженно.

\- Что?! – взвился Брэдли. – Сейчас тебе вдруг стало интересно?

\- Ты целый год говорил мне, что я должен тебя выслушать, - устало сказал Колин. – Вот, я слушаю. Почему ты не попрощался?

Брэдли замялся, не зная, что делать.

\- Ты не поверишь.

\- Кто знает...

\- Я не хотел тебя будить.

Выражение лица Колина Брэдли запомнил навсегда.

\- Что? – спросил он, недоверчиво прищуриваясь.

\- Я не хотел тебя будить, - повторил Брэдли, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. – Мы тогда так поздно пришли, а Мэри разбудила меня буквально через два часа. Еще темно было, и холодно, и вообще мерзко… Потому я не хотел…

\- О Господи! – Колин прислонился к стене и закрыл лицо руками.

\- Ты что смеешься? – угрожающе спросил Брэдли.

Колин действительно смеялся, только не очень весело.

\- Господи, - повторил он. – Ты что, правда…?

Брэдли молча наблюдал за тем, как он опускает голову на руки и откидывает назад, с завидным постоянством стуча макушкой о стену. Зрелище было настолько нелепым, что Брэдли отбросил теорию о галлюцинациях – для такого эффекта одного замкнутого пространства явно мало.

\- Это все, что ты хотел спросить? – наконец-то заговорил он.

Колин словно очнулся. Он поднял глаза на Брэдли и нахмурился.

\- Ты идиот, - сказал он достаточно спокойно. – Господи, какой же ты идиот.

\- Спасибо. Я действительно идиот, если до сих пор все это слушаю.

Брэдли встал с подоконника и героически направился к выходу. Он был практически уверен в том, что заблудится в коридорах и его никогда не найдут, но терпеть происходящее было выше его сил.

\- Подожди, - тихо сказал Колин и, схватив за руку, потянул к себе. 

Брэдли не сопротивлялся, и вдруг оказался прижатым к стенке, что породило массу неуместных воспоминаний.

\- Видишь, я тоже идиот, - сказал Колин и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Ты идиот потому, что… Твою мать, Брэдли, так просто не делают! Нельзя говорить человеку: «Подождем до завтра», а потом исчезать без следа! Ты себе представляешь, как это выглядело?

Брэдли зачем-то кивнул.

\- Меня дважды так бросали, - продолжал Колин. – Ну, не совсем так, но очень похожим образом – ни «пока», ни записки, ни звонка. Я тоже идиот, потому что не слушал тебя, но все было настолько знакомо, что, казалось, нечего и слушать. Я уже слышал все эти: «Ты не понимаешь, давай все забудем, давай будем друзьями...».

Брэдли не знал, что сказать. Только то, что повторял про себя уже год.

\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, - сказал он с непонятным ему самому отчаянием в голосе. – Я не… Я иногда делаю глупости, сам знаешь. Такой уж я человек, и, судя по тому, что я такой уже много лет, шансов на улучшение мало. И это была одна из них. И все так получилось именно потому, что я постоянно делаю глупости, а не потому, что я передумал, запаниковал или еще что-то в этом роде…

И тогда Колин почему-то поцеловал его. А Брэдли поцеловал его в ответ.

Забавно - за прошедший год он много раз думал, что дороги назад нет. Потому что как можно заново наладить отношения после такого? Ответа на это вопрос он так и не нашел, но сейчас его это и не волновало. Потому что в этот момент он забыл обо всей горечи и обидах, и просто растворился в ощущениях.

Они целовались очень горячо, почти агрессивно, кусая друг другу губы, потому что никто не хотел уступать ведущую роль. Колин дернул его за волосы, явно вспомнив, как он отреагировал на это в прошлый раз, и у Брэдли потемнело в глазах от накатившего возбуждения. Он одним движением поменял их местами и, прижимая Колина спиной к стене, вдруг вспомнил что-то очень важное.

\- Ты правда переходишь на Четвертый канал? – с трудом переводя дыхание, спросил он и для большей убедительности развел колени Колина своим.

\- О боже… Что? – спросил Колин, толкаясь вперед, навстречу его движениям.

\- Ты правда переходишь на Четвертый канал? – повторил Брэдли и попытался немного отстраниться.

\- Брэдли, ты серьезно? Сейчас? – простонал Колин и снова с силой дернул его за волосы.

Брэдли закусил губу, но не отступил.

\- Да, сейчас, - сказал он.

\- Не знаю, - выдавил из себя Колин. – Джим считает, что нужно, а я пока не хочу. Нет, то есть хочу, но пока и «Мерлин»… Почему мы об этом говорим сейчас?!

Брэдли не мог отвести взгляда от его лица. Растрепанные волосы, потемневшие от желания глаза, теплые, такие нежные губы…

Он одним жестом расстегнул спортивную кофту Колина и грубо провел ладонями по его груди, сминая тонкую футболку. Колин не возражал, только смотрел на него своими невозможными глазами и тяжело дышал. Брэдли прекрасно осознавал, что они опять в неподходящем месте, но остановить его могло бы только землетрясение. Он задрал футболку Колина, провел ладонью по его животу и принялся расстегивать джинсы.

\- Да, и еще! – вдруг вспомнил он тогда, когда его рука сжала горячий член Колина сквозь тонкий трикотаж.

\- Что?! – раздраженно спросил Колин и положил свою руку поверх ладони Брэдли.

\- Кто такая Зои? – прошептал Брэдли в его голую шею.

\- Моя бывшая девушка, с которой я разошелся еще года два назад! – едко ответил Колин.

Хотя его член, дернувшийся в ладони Брэдли, когда тот прикусил нежную кожу за ухом, выдавал его истинные эмоции.

\- Совсем разошелся?

\- Брэдли, твою мать, пожалуйста…, - простонал Колин и уронил голову ему на плечо.

Брэдли понял, что действительно пора прекращать. Он запустил левую руку в волосы Колина, прижал губы к горячей коже на его затылке и задвигал правой. Колин застонал и принялся целовать ключицу Брэдли. Тот, почувствовав, что Колин уже почти на грани и немного замедлил движения.

Во дворе с грохотом обрушилась какая-то конструкция, и ругань рабочих было слышно даже сквозь стекло.

Колин начал всхлипывать и толкаться в его руку, и движения снова ускорились. Но ненадолго - Брэдли, понимая, что Колин опять на грани оргазма, снова остановился. Он повторял это несколько раз, пока у Колина не начали подгибаться колени. Сам он что-то горячо шептал прямо в ключицу Брэдли, и тот, не понимая ни слова, тем временем начал подозревать себя в мазохизме. Его собственный член уже давно требовал внимания, и совсем не от врезающейся в него молнии джинсов.

Сдавшись, он задвигал рукой в быстром, безжалостном ритме, и Колин впился в его ключицу зубами, кончая.

\- Ну ты псих, – пробормотал он, постепенно приходя в себя.

Брэдли только улыбнулся и поцеловал его – медленно и нежно, продолжая массировать его шею круговыми движениями.

\- И я еще думал, что ты больше по традиционным вариантам, - усмехнулся Колин, отстраняясь.

\- В смысле?

\- В смысле – кино, ужин, кровать, - съязвил Колин, застегивая молнию. – Никак не то, что ты со мной только что сделал.

\- Все ведь началось с парня в сетке, - парировал Брэдли.

Колин провел ладонью по выпуклости в районе его ширинки, и он невольно закрыл глаза, толкаясь навстречу. Но потом все же нашел в себе силы отодвинуться.

\- Не надо, - с трудом сказал он, облизывая пересохшие губы. – Давай лучше переберемся в какое-нибудь другое место. Такое, где нас не арестуют за нарушение общественного порядка.

Колин хитро прищурился, но ничего не сказал. Но через час Брэдли в полной мере ощутил на себе его месть. Он сидел на кровати в своем номере, и Колин мучительно медленно целовал внутреннюю сторону его бедер, изредка возвращаясь к твердому, как камень, члену, недвусмысленно оттягивающему серую ткань трусов. Брэдли стонал, просил, почти умолял, но Колин был неумолим. К тому моменту, когда он наконец-то обдал жарким дыханием нежную кожу в паху Брэдли, тот дрожал всем телом. Он кончил настолько быстро, что в любом другом случае ему было бы стыдно. Но сейчас он мог только лежать, закрыв глаза, и вздрагивать от остаточных ощущений, пока Колин медленно поднимался поцелуями по его животу.

Разумеется, он остался на ночь, умудрившись пошутить о том, что никуда не отпустит Брэдли утром.

\- Я очень чутко сплю, мимо меня не прошмыгнешь!

Брэдли знал, что ему еще не скоро все это покажется смешным, но и сам не планировал спать эту ночь один.

Утро, начавшееся со стука в дверь и звонков на все телефоны, они улучшили совместно принятым душем и завтраком в номер. Затем надели непроницаемые выражения лиц и вышли к автобусу. И все же Кейти, увидев Брэдли, начала издалека корчить совершенно неподобающие леди гримасы. Брэдли намекнул ей об этом, садясь в автобус, но она только пожала плечами. 

\- Для леди? А я тут при чем? Расскажи лучше, как все получилось, а то спрошу у Колина. Тебе это надо?

Брэдли тяжело вздохнул и всю дорогу до замка безуспешно отбивался от ее расспросов.

***

\- Привет!

Кейти улыбнулась и поправила темные очки. Полдень был жарким и ленивым, потому администраторы, греясь на солнце, даже не заметили, что она ушла с площадки в костюме. 

\- Привет, - сказала она, садясь на теплый камень.

\- Я завтра буду в Лондоне, - сказал Сантьяго. – Ты свободна?

\- Черт! – Кейти хлопнула себя по лбу и тут же размазала грим.

Замечательно!

\- Что? – переспросил Сантьяго. – У тебя планы?

\- Я… не совсем в Лондоне.

\- А где? В Бухаресте? – засмеялся он.

\- Почти… В Кейптауне.

\- Где?!

\- В Южной Африке. Мы начали снимать раньше, и я совсем забыла тебе написать. Сегодня утром прилетела, и уже на площадке. Я только вчера утром узнала, - виновато добавила она. 

\- Я же знал, с кем связываюсь, - притворно вздохнул Сантьяго. – Хорошо, что я в этот раз надолго.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Ищу квартиру.

Кейти почувствовала, как в ее солнечном сплетении шевельнулось что-то теплое и радостное.

\- Это здорово, - искренне сказала она. – Правда. Неужели я вернусь через две недели, а ты уже будешь жить в каком-нибудь претенциозном многоэтажном кошмаре, как Брэдли?

\- Даже не сомневайся! – заверил ее Сантьяго. – Кстати, как там Брэдли?

Брэдли в кои-то веки был в полном порядке. На вечеринке в честь окончания сезона они с Колином дали всем понять, что ссора не только закончилась, но и получила неожиданное для многих развитие. Кто-то поздравлял их, кто-то улыбался, кто-то (Энджел) говорил, что к этому все и шло, «я ведь сразу все поняла». Кейти деликатно помалкивала и тайком таскала креветки с подносов - никому не стоило знать, как много их она может съесть.

Потом показывали нарезку лучших сцен сезона, и Кейти, неожиданно для себя, чуть не расплакалась, когда впервые увидела смерть Утера. Лицо выдало ее, и Тони, сидевший рядом, ласково потрепал ее по плечу. Кажется, все возвращалось на свои места, и неловкость между ними потихоньку таяла.

После показа Тони раскланялся под аплодисменты и пообещал обязательно вернуться - хоть призраком, хоть галлюцинацией. Эмилия произнесла красивый тост-благодарность, под конец которого все смеялись сквозь слезы. Кейти было очень жаль, что на вечеринку не смог прилететь Сантьяго – его, как-никак, тоже убили, к тому же дважды. Об этом она и рассказала ему по телефону, стараясь передать атмосферу праздника как можно лучше.

\- Я и так знаю, что вам было весело, - смеялся он. – Видел фотографии в интернете.

Кейти снова уронила голову на руки и окончательно испортила себе грим.

\- Все было не так, - запротестовала она.

\- Да-да, конечно! Знаю я ваши «не так».

Кейти решила не оправдываться, все равно Сантьяго был прав.

В вечер ее отъезда Кейти пригласила Брэдли и Колина на ужин – сидеть одной не хотелось, и только в их присутствии она не стеснялась собирать чемодан и ругаться, когда тональный крем потечет на любимую футболку.

\- Ужин – это только название, - честно предупредила она. – Максимум, на что вы можете рассчитывать – это пицца или суши.

Брэдли пришел раньше – сказал, что был неподалеку. Вид у него был очень голодный и измученный – он как раз начал работу над фильмом, в который его неожиданно пригласили без проб. Сердце Кейти дрогнуло, и она поставила на плиту кастрюлю для спагетти. Потом отправила его в магазин через дорогу со списком продуктов, а сама замесила тесто на фирменные булочки ее мамы. Они делались просто, были очень вкусными, потому становились причиной большинства драк Кейти и Рори в юные годы.

К тому моменту, когда в домофон позвонил Колин, они уже съели по три плюшки и по уши перемазались в муке.

\- Я думал, ты собираешь чемодан, - осторожно заметил Колин, снимая ботинки.

\- Чемодан! – простонала Кейти и бросилась в спальню.

Колин и Брэдли устроились на подоконнике и отпускали комментарии по поводу каждой вещи, которую она клала в чемодан.

\- Куда тебе столько юбок? Ты едешь на съемки, тебе там выдадут одежду! А это что такое? Зачем ты положила фен? В Африке и так тепло!

Помучившись минут двадцать, Кейти сдалась – бросила в чемодан пару футболок, джинсы, два платья и какие-то туфли. «Какое счастье, что там тоже есть магазины», - подумала она, закрывая замок. Потому что собираться в таких условиях было невозможно.

Они замечательно провели вечер – ели, смеялись, шутили друг над другом. Кейти не ошиблась – Колин был их крови и быстро подхватил привычную для них манеру общения. Уже далеко за полночь Кейти вышла на кухню поставить чайник и, вернувшись, увидела картину, которую запомнила навсегда - Колин, стоя над диваном и наклонившись к Брэдли, целовал его в губы. Тот вытянул шею и закрыл глаза, отвечая. Они оба словно светились, и от этого даже комната казалась светлее. Кейти, стараясь не шуметь, вернулась на кухню, уронила на пол ложку и только после этого зашла в гостиную снова.

\- Ты – сама деликатность, МакГрат, - усмехнулся немного покрасневший Брэдли.

Вид у него был настолько счастливый, что Кейти даже не стала язвить.

Ей хотелось навсегда запомнить этот вечер и ощущение чистого счастья, накрывшее ее с головой.

Об этом она тоже рассказала Сантьяго, добавив полушепотом:

\- И мне тебя очень не хватало.

Она надеялась, что он поймет.

Закончив разговор, Кейти еще долго сидела на месте, подставив лицо солнечным лучам. Разогретая солнцем долина была настолько красивой и тихой, что хотелось петь от счастья. И вспомнить какую-нибудь банальность, например что Африка – колыбель цивилизации. Спасибо вам, непонятные силы, за такую работу, подумала она. Спасибо за хороших друзей, за родственников, за то, что у всех все хорошо. За маму, папу, братьев-балбесов, за всех ее кузенов и кузин, племянников и племянниц, и за каждую из шести ирландских бабушек. За Сантьяго и его теплую… да-да, ауру. За Брэдли и то, что он есть в ее жизни. За то, что у него тоже все сейчас хорошо. Спасибо за все.

И пусть милые ассистенты костюмера не заметят, что она порвала подол платья…


End file.
